Generation Ork
by AliceWhite473
Summary: <html><head></head>A spin off story based on the view point of Mork and Mindy's children Mearth and Miranda. Miranda was born on Ork and not on earth and doesn't remember much from her visits there in her childhood. When Mearth and Miranda lose their parents Miranda decides as a Cadet like her father she needs to explore and learn about her mothers planet.</html>


**Generation Ork Chapter 1**

She watched as the funeral pyre burned, the pretty blue and red flames in the chamber where her earth mother laid for her cremation gave her some comfort. Miranda wiped a droplet from her face and looked at it... "Oh papa, I'm leaking" she thought to herself recalling her dad's words for when she cried. Now both her parents who loved each other dearly were together, it was just sad that her mom passed of a broken heart only months after her father had passed on. He had only turned 63 based on Earth years and left way too soon. He looked to be about 23 when he left. Miranda learned that a terrible disease from Earth called depression caused some terrible side effects and he was unable to control his actions and he left on by his own hands long before he should have. He hadn't even made it to infancy, which broke her mother's heart. Her earth mother only a year younger than her father but looked very young in Orkian standards and she was often mistaken for a child. Such is the oddity of an Earthling. Miranda knew this all too well.

Her brother Mirth stood close by, his somber mood was odd for him since he was such a jovial person. By Earth standards from what she was taught, Mirth was hatched on the Earth at the age of about 70. He took after their father so aged backwards. Sadly, due to her father and brother's aging process Miranda understood that her parents had to come to Ork to prevent any major confusion on earth, and questions they wouldn't have answers to. Miranda was born on Ork 11 years after Mirth was born, a year after her parents had returned to Ork. She remembered growing up; her mother telling her about her Earth grandparents and seeing moving shows from when they lived there. Mirth also filled her in since he was born there and knew more than she did. Her parents made visits over the years but very rarely took Miranda or Mirth due to new Orkian travel laws; it's also not like Miranda remembered her trips there either.

Miranda realized had so much to learn since she was born here instead of Earth. Mirth was about the Earth age of 34 but was actually 36 Orkian years of age, his "Middle" point was next year and he would regress more as he got older and look much younger. If he wanted to go back to Earth, he could; to teach her what she needed to know at first, and he would when that time came, but she would have to pose as his mother in about 20 years time if she decided to stick around. Seeing as he would keep aging backwards, Miranda decided it was best to go it alone with just his basic teachings in the beginning and report back to Orwell who was the son to Orson, her father's former boss when he first came to Earth. She had learned modern Earth had changed a great deal since her parents had lived there.

Miranda was a product of her mother, born as a normal human and aging as they would and even though she was so very close to her father she missed her mother a great deal, the last 3 days had been quite depressing. Losing both of them so close together was quite hard since how she lost her parents was still quite rough on all of them, more so her mom in the end. She sighed and reached over to hold Mirth's hand, He gave her a gentle squeeze and conveyed to her his thoughts. He missed them to. They both watched as Elest; the Orkian governor, gave their praises about Mindy and her generous works she had done on Ork. Elest closed the pyre lid and shot Mindy's casket into space. There were cheers of a good send off and the governor saluted. Elest brought forth the Orkian flag and moon roses that had covered Mindy's pyre and bowed to Miranda.

"Your mother was a true inspiration to us all, as was your father. We are thankful they brought emotions back to Ork, life has been truly colorful since. I understand you have a mission of your own to return to Earth?"

"Yes." She replied as she stroked a rose peddle remembering her mother telling her how her dad had brought earth roses to Ork over the years and how Orkian people had crossbred them with moon flowers. The flower glowed brighter at her touch. She looked up at Governor Elest. "I need to learn of my own heritage and there's no better way than if I return to my mother's home planet."

"I understand Miranda. Just understand you have only five years of observation time on Earth, after this you will have to make a choice. Return with Mirth and end your mission which will mean no returns to Earth for about 20 years or more, or you could continue there and only have a possibility back once every ten earth years or more. It just depends on the council at the time."

"I understand Elest, I plan on reporting back to Orwell while I am there. I know I'm human but being raised on Ork since birth will surly make learning difficult but I need to be where my own ancestors are, just as Mirth had to return here."

"Go with a guiding hand my child!" Elest said as she shook her hand good bye. "Na-nu Na-nu!" Elest bowed and left.

Mirth looked over at his sister. He nodded his head and walked over to her. "Don't you forget what daddy said." He smiled and stuffed his finger in her ear and wiggled it making Miranda giggle.

"Yep, you needed to use some crazy glue." Mirth smiled and then hugged her tight.

"Thanks Mirth, dad always said a hug pulls you back together again when you're falling apart, and the crazy glue always helps to."

He smiled again and ruffled her hair. "Come on; I have a package mom put together for you. I think you will enjoy what she did for you. I also can't wait till you see all the stuff I added to."

"Thanks big bro, I knew I could count on you. This is going to be some trip, right?" She looked over to him and saw her dad in him more and more as he aged.

Mimicking a western character her father use to call John Wayne all the time he said as he cuffed her chin lightly. "You can count on me partner!"

"Oh Mirth!" She beamed with delight as she watched her dad's personality flow through him. He smiled back and said, "Smile more often sis, you remind me of mom when you do."

Both had tears in their eyes as the smiled and each reached to the other and wiped away the tears and showed them their tears, and together giggled "Leaking!"

**Chapter 2: A treasure box of memories**

The door to their parents unit closed with a soft click. It was so eerily quiet in their home now. Miranda looked around at their place with a heavy heart as Mearth wandered to the kitchen to get a drink.

The cream colored walls were covered with many family pictures. A clock their earth grandfather had given them and a few paintings. The burnt orange sofa apparently came from Earth, the same planet that Mearth and her mother were born on, a place she didn't even remember going to as a child. She walked to the sofa and along the way picked up her mom's picture from the end table. Looking at it she tried to hold back the tears. All the memories that were contained in this place flowed and ebbed through her half Orkian mind, the total memory recall that Orkians possessed taking over her thoughts as she sat down with her mother's photo in her hand.

"Miranda, Please don't jump on the sofa." Mindy sighed as she scooped up her daughter in her arms, and as Miranda giggled Mindy looked at her daughter; foreheads touching.

"You're going to get hurt if you keep doing that and mamma doesn't want to see you fall or cry." Mindy kissed Miranda's forehead and set her down on the floor.

Miranda looked up at her mom smiling "But I like to jump mamma! It's like flying!" She spun around with her hands in the air. Her father Mork walked in and laughed and said, "But flying isn't good for your health Miranda."

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you're allergic to the side effects." He said with a smirk. Mindy looked at him and rolled her eyes while Miranda replied with, "But I'm not allergic to flying!"

"You're right!" He said scooping her up... and spinning her around and then tapped her nose when he tucked her into his side, "You my dear girl; like all little Orkians; are allergic to gravity!" He to kissed her forehead and set her back down on the floor as Mearth walked in on the conversation.

"Don't forget housework to Daddy!" He said with mischievous grin.

"Oh brother." Mindy said chuckling as she walked into their units kitchen.

Miranda looked at her father and with a twinkle in her crystal blue eyes just like her dad's she tugged onto his hand. Mork knelt down to her level and looked at her and said, "Yes bubbalu?" in his silly squeaky voice that she loved so much.

She reached over and hugged him tight then leaned back looked at her mom who had joined them and said, "You and Mommy can still make me fly and I don't need to even lift my feet from the floor." her claim was matter of fact.

"Oh?" they both said a bit surprised at the statement. "How's that sweetie?" her mom asked as she sat on the floor beside her daughter and Mork.

"With a hug." she said as she reached out and wrapped her arms around both of them. "Cause it makes my heart fly."

Miranda sighed as she came back to the here and now and looked over at Mearth.

"All the memories that are here, it's going to be so hard to leave. " She placed her mother's picture back and ran her hand along the Sofa and the folded comforter her mother had on the end of the arm. Nothing had changed in the room since she'd been found and rushed to the hospital three weeks ago.

"I know sissy, but mom knew you wanted to explore, and dad knew you'd be a cadet like he was." He walked over towards his sister and looked at the sofa. He sat down and patted a spot next to him. Being older he knew he had to reassure her so she could carry on. He was after all eleven years older than her according to Earth standards.

She sat again beside her brother and looked at him. He so much resembled their father when he was younger and this actually made her heart ache as she missed her parents both so very much.

Mearth tuck his sister under his arm and relaxed back against the sofa and spoke softly to his baby sister.

"When you were born Mommy was so excited because she got to have you and not Daddy." He smiled at the memory of his mom with a big fat belly and all the jokes he tossed out at her about being as big as a Splot. "You were just this tiny helpless squirming thing mom called a baby. I thought you were Danny Devito dipped in forty weight."

Miranda chuckled and being tucked against him all she could do was shouldered shoved her big brother at his comment. He laughed again.

"I thought we were all going to turn into zombies because you cried so much, and didn't let us sleep. It was the day of the living dead most days but you were some cute when you were born." He smiled at her and started to talk again. "Mom and dad gushed over you. I wanted to know why you looked like hairless gribble. " He took a breath and continued.

"Mom knew since you were human and Orkian and not like me Orkian and human that you'd want to know about our other half. So she got all of dad's records taken off of Micro-R-Cassette and put on this thing called VHS tape, and for the longest time that was OK till apparently viewing those tapes would be gone by the time you got old enough. So mom and dad went away for a few days and came back with silver flying things they called DVD's."

He sighed and sat forward. "Mom said everything was on them and they would add to them as they needed to since you were still so little."

"So mom and dad have been saving stuff for me since I was born?"

Mearth nodded and said, "Come with me; I'll show you what mom finished before she was rushed to the hospital. It's weird to when I think about it cause it was only 2 days before she ended up there."

He wandered to his mom's bedroom with Miranda in tow, pushed opened the door and took a breath. The room still smelled like their mothers perfume and their fathers aftershave. Mearth as tough as he was still took the memories of his parents and the loss right in the gut, a one two punch and he let out a shuddering sigh as he walked with his sister to their parents bed. He heavily sat down and put his face into his hands and took a deep breath trying hard to hold back the tears.

"I still can't believe they are gone, I can still smell mom and dad in this room." He looked around and saw his mother's house coat and his father's evening jacket hanging on a hook on the wall, their slippers both sadly there waiting for their owners; unknown to them; to return.

"Oh Mearth, I know how you feel. I'm still reeling to. It's like being hit by a shuttle egg!"

He looked up and nodded. "Yeah, and them suckers hurt!" He sighed again and pointed to the closet. "There's a blue steel trunk in the closet. That's what mom stored everything in."

Miranda walked over to the closet and opened it, sure enough the trunk was there. It was fairly large, a deep blue with brass trim and edges and a large clasp, with a lock on it. "It's locked she said" touching the silver block holding the contents hostage.

She looked over at Mearth and he was by their mother's dresser and picked up an envelope. He walked towards her with it in his hand.

"I already know it's locked." He passed her the envelope; she took it and ripped it open. Inside was a handwritten letter and a key. Miranda read the letter out loud.

**_My dearest Miranda Beth, _**

Since the first day I held you in my arms I knew you'd be the adventurer like your father was. I knew you'd want to see and explore and learn like my own mom; your grandmother Beth; did. I don't know how I knew I just did. I decided within days of your birth; with your dad; that I wanted to make sure that you had everything you needed to learn about your own heritage and background.

You are part human and are from earth even though you were born on Ork. You have only visited Earth a handful of times and I'm not too sure if you will remember them now or not since your father and I chose to do a memory wipe of those trips and sometimes those wipes don't always work. I sort of regret doing them but Orson said it was for the best but that sometimes they still break through.

**_Mearth knows plenty about Earth where both he and I were born and will be able to provide you with a vast amount of information but there's also several DVD's (These are special disks that have recordings on them) that will help you with things you would need to learn about your lineage. _**

We wanted to give you and your brother the world, and I wish we could but it looks like you may have to go get it on your own. (With a little help from your big brother of course) The key with this letter will help you open a blue steamer trunk in the closet. Everything in it holds a memory, a meaning, and is important in some way to who you are, who you could be and who you become and as a part of us.

Mearth will guide you as best as he can because as your big brother I know he loves you as much as we do. I know you both will miss us but remember you carry us in your heart and in your memories so we'll always be close even if you can't see us, I know you'll feel us.

Mearth Fredrick McConnell, Please take good care of your sister. You're all she has left now.  
>Miranda Beth McConnell, please take care of your brother, You're all he has left, and remember<br>We love you both so very much.

Mom & Dad.

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><em>**  
>Miranda choked back the sobs as she read, wiped her eyes on her sleeve and folded the letter as she leaned on the trunk. Mearth even had tears and they both tried to compose themselves.<p>

"I know mom and dad would want us to remember all the good stuff but this is so damn hard!" She took in a deep ragged breath and slammed her fist into the lid of the truck...

"It's just not fair!" She grabbed the handle and yanked as hard as she could, her pent up anger becoming the force she used to move the trunk, which weighed quite a bit. Mearth watched his sister and was impressed at her strength.

"Wow sis, I never knew you had it in you!"

She looked over at him, "Well; as mom use to say. When given lemons, make grape juice."

"Umm, sis that's make Lemonade."

"Oh.." She looked at the trunk and grasped the lock, shoved the key into the hole and turned it. As the lock came off the hasp fell from the box and Miranda lifted the lid to a treasure trove of memories her mother and father both had stored for her and her brother. Mearth even smiled with his sister over her delight of everything in the trunk. Miranda beamed as she reached for the one familiar thing she ALWAYS remembered about her dad and lifted it into the air above the trunk. Mearth; who was now crouched on his knees beside her; grinned from ear to ear. He reached out and touched them to.

"It's been a long time since I've seen these." she said as she held them close to her admiring the colors.  
>"Who'd ever think a pair of suspenders would mean so much to us."<p>

Mearth smiled and nodded and touched his sisters hand. "Thanks for this Mearth, I'm glad you helped mom with this." She said as she scanned the trunk passing the suspenders to her brother.

"There's just something you need to know sis." Mearth said, stopping her as she went to reach for something else.

"What's that?"

"You need to watch the videos mom marked."

Miranda was confused. "Videos?"

"Yes." He leaned forward and scooped a box that said VIDEOS in big letter on it. "Here, mom numbered them in order of how you should view them."

"Oh, well ok. How do I view them then?" she slipped a silver flat disk out of the box and looked at it.  
>"You're right they look like a toy, or bad attempt at being a disco ball."<p>

Mearth chuckled and said, "You need a computer and dad saved one, I just hope it still runs." He looked into the trunk and pulled out a small flat black package with a wire connected to it.

"What in the world is that?" Miranda asked.

"A computer, or on Earth as some call it, a laptop... or as I like to call it. An idiot box."

He took it over to the wall and plugged it in. If it hadn't of been for his dad's exploring of Earth and learning about it, he'd never had been able to do this for his sister as they only learned about this form of electricity when Mearth was still very little. The Orkian people decided they liked this form over energy cells in their homes.

The computer lid was lifted and Mearth mumbled out loud... "Well sis, here goes nothing." as he pushed the button to power on the box he had in his lap and prayed it would work.

**Chapter 3 - Learning curve.  
>*************************<strong>

The screen on the box that Mearth held on his lap illuminated a translucent blue and made noise that made Miranda curious on what it would do next. Mearth touched the side of the machine and a flimsy plastic black tray popped out making her jump and then giggle. He took the disk with ONE written on it and placed it on that tray and Miranda watched him push it back into the box with a gentle click.

"Uhh, Mearth. What did you do?" she asked

"Oh, I put the disk in so you can watch the pictures move. Dad taught me how to use this contraption so I could show you. Back when I first started using a computer it was called an Acorn. It was so slow dead snails could beat it." He smiled and continued, "Once I got older I learned more and every time I went with dad he taught me more, but when you were born I didn't get to use it much but I've used this one before. Dad brought it back with him from his last tour, I thought he won the lotto he was so happy about it."

Miranda's mind strayed as she watched him work with the box on his lap. She remembered all the times her dad had to go away, which freaked out her mom at first but she got use to it. Her father had been promoted to Master Sergeant when Mearth was only 2 bleems. He had been very excited about earning his stripes* and then he earned his next promotion when Mearth was 9 bleems, just 2 earth years before she was born to Sergeant Major. Over the years her father explored the universe, helped keep peace, taught his whole world with her mother's help what emotions were and how to integrate them with the population. The ban was lifted as it was proven unjust to the well being of the population, and she smiled knowing that it was her father and mother who brought meaning to life on Ork; with some help from their god father Orson; and even though there were others that tried to protest the new wave on the planet it worked out for the best and more and more Orkians accepted feelings on the planet without discrimination. She leaned in to watch her brother work on the machine resting her head on his shoulder.

He muttered..."Ok, where is it?" as he used a flat space on the box with his finger to make a arrow move on the screen. He used a button just below the pad and right after the faint click the screen went white with small pictures.

"What are those?" Miranda asked.

"Oh; those," he said pointing to each one "are icons. Each one does something different when you click on them. Once you start using this machine you'll get the hang of it."

He picked the icon that looks like a cartoon version of the flat silver Frisbee and a box popped up to the side and he clicked on the word PLAY.

The screen went dark and Miranda sat up. "Did you break it?"

"Shh." Mearth said as he passed it to her setting it on her lap. It was warm. She held the box as the screen changed and she saw her mother on the screen and immediately she called out to her mother as she touched the screen.

"Mamma?" she sobbed. This screen reminded her of a Pictophone. Even though she was a human and an earthling, she was still so very confused on the human things that existed. This was one of them. She was raised on Ork so she had NO idea what many human and earth things were.

Mearth reached over and took down her hand. "It's a recordings Miranda, she's not in the machine."  
>He hugged her against his side as they watched the video play out.<p>

Her mother was sitting in on the sofa, looking like she did only weeks ago. Her once upon a time shoulder length brown hair sporting streaks of well deserved silver and white. She was in the living room with a pillow on her lap, she was fidgeting with the fringe which was unusual for her mother.  
>She spoke and Miranda had to take a deep breath so she could hold back her tears and listen to what her beautiful mother had to say.<p>

Her mom brushed a tear away from her face as she let the words go, "Mearth and Miranda, If you're watching this now, then it means that I've passed on as well. I'm sorry. I know I should have risen above the grief but the loss of your father has been shattering. I believe part of my heart is directly connected to his, and pieces from both of us, to you. When he left he took part of me with him and I'm lost without him. I'm failing and I can feel it." She took a deep breath and continued. "There won't be a day that I know where you'll wonder what if. Please don't beat yourself up with those questions. There are no answers because even I don't know what my what If's are. I do know that I need to accept that I won't be here much longer and this is why I spoke to your brother about this trunk. Just remember your father and I loved you so very much."

Miranda and Mearth watched their mother put the pillow down and lean forward into the camera.  
>she took a deep breath and continued as if to tell them like she was still there.<p>

"We will ALWAYS love you both, even though we're not there. You taught both your father and I what true love could be. You helped us grow as much as we helped you. You both taught us things we didn't even know about ourselves. I only wish we could have done more for you both. Your father and I decided that if the time came and one of us passed on the other would finish this box for Miranda as we knew Mearth already knew about Earth and if Miranda is anything like her father; Which I know she is; then I assume a trip to our home land will be made. " She paused and looked right into the camera making Miranda feel like she was right there with her in the room.

"Miranda, my beautiful, spunky, witty child. Your grandmother Beth; whom you're named after; gave you the curiosity you possess. Your father graced you with your beautiful eyes and sense of humor and you received from me; your beautiful hair and eagerness to learn. Use those gifts well. Please as you explore your own heritage and lineage on Earth, pay attention to how you proceed as not everything is as it seems. Use the trunk and all that's in it to learn. The videos will help, there's a listed program after the end of this video that will help you. If you have a question type it into the search screen IF there's an answer it will tell you what disk to look at and which file to click on. This will give you information you will need. Either in written format, a video or with images. I hope it helps. It was the best we could do for you at the time. Mearth, please if you decide to stay on Ork, keep in close contact with your sister. If you go remember there are people there that will help you. Jeanie* for one and her brother Remo* who know who we are and quite a deal about us as well. The sad part is they no longer live in Bolder. Remo is in New York City the last time your father and I seen him. As for Jeanie, she's located in Canada in a city called Toronto. She's a doctor there and knows a great deal about Orkian health as we provided as much information as we could to her even after we left. The whole world knows we exists. Problem is the whole world didn't accept us as easily as many of our friends did. So please be careful."

Miranda and Mearth watched their mother relax back on the sofa, her hands in her lap staring off into space. She sighed and then looked back down at the camera. She was crying and it broke Miranda's heart to see her mother; who was always so happy; so broken about her dad's death. The horrible disease that created side effects that took him away from them all way too soon had been the worst thing to hit their family. Depression. A human condition. One that scrambled the brain of those who got it, sometimes so badly they couldn't think straight. Orkians didn't like scrambled anything, so the concept in their medical field was scoffed at and it only made matters worse for her father. His own job even suffered and he was let go from his position. Miranda believed that was what scrambled him the most causing his own body to turn against him. She looked at the screen and waited to see if her mother was going to say more. She did.

"I know you never got to meet many of our family Miranda but trust me when I tell you they were all pretty amazing. My cousin Nelson* has three children of his own close to your age, and they are scattered all over the place but I know they all will be willing to help or guide you in any way you need so please don't hesitate to ask them for a hand should you need it. I know all of this is more than likely extremely hard on both of you, but chin up my sweet children. Keep looking at the stars and know we are there watching over you, and remember as your father said, _"If your falling apart, apply plenty of crazy glue and squeeze."_ I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't use that same glue to hold me together any longer. Sometimes it's not always the answer. "

Miranda watched as her mother leaned forward and turned off the camera. She felt drained. Her mother was right, sometimes "crazy glue" didn't always work because right about now she didn't feel like laughing at all. She picked up the flat box her brother called a laptop and laid it on the floor beside her and turned to him.

"What are we going to do Mearth? If laughter doesn't always work... who's to say we won't shatter as bad as mom and dad did?"

He hugged his sister as she sobbed, the question running through his head as well. Something he wondered himself for the last few weeks. He paused and thought about their options and pulled his sister back from his shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"How about we promise to talk to each other so we don't get so broken?" He smiled as she nodded.

"I think that's a good idea, at least then we'll know we always have someone to help us pick back up the pieces."

He nodded again and helped her to her feet. "Come on, let's go check out and see what else is in that trunk. I know what I put in but I'm not sure of everything mom or dad added."

They went back to the trunk and opened the lid again. The rainbow suspenders greeting them with warmth and color making them both smile. They settled down on their knees and slowly started to check out what other treasures were contained in the memory box. Miranda watched as her brother picked up a garment bag that had been tucked and rolled into the far corner of the box. He unzipped the zipper half way down and they both stopped and gasped. Inside was their father and mothers space suits. Their dad's first airman's rank was stitched on the arm of the outfit. Both of them reached out and touched the light fabric. Mearth's total Orkian memory recall kicked in as he remembered seeing his dad in this uniform*.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"So how does it look?" Mork asked his son as he smoothed the red uniform down his chest.<p>

"Oh Daddy you look spiffy! Like a real super hero!" Mearth was bubbling with glee as he looked at his father in the outfit he had found in the armoire. He thought the suit was missing something though and looked around. He spotted his mom's guest sheets and pulled out a black one and tucked it around his dads shoulders. "There! Perfect!" He said with a smile.

Mork felt ten feet tall, not because he was an alien or a superior being but because his son looked up to him and that was the most power feeling in the world at that moment.

"Come on son lets go have some fun." He took Mearth's hand and they headed outside.

"Can we go to the park Daddy? I want the kids who called me dog boy to see my Daddy, cause they don't have a super hero like I do."

"Sure thing Mearth." He said with a smile. "Let's go."

"I remember the first time I ever seen dad in this. We ended up in a bad part of town at a bar. Some guy had a gun and dad had mistaken him for being a bad guy, but it was a police officer." He paused and thought, now days you wouldn't be able to tell the police from the bad guys save for the uniforms. "Anyway dad got upset when the real bad guy took the police mans gun and started to yell. He hit me and dad got very upset." Mearth frowned remembering the guy who wouldn't stop hitting him. "Dad was impressive." Miranda looked at her brother confused. How could her dad be impressive if someone was beating on her brother? "Dad raised his finger and old hell broke loose. He warned him not to hurt me but he didn't and that was his first mistake. Took his gun and crushed it to! The news said later it was a freak tornado that hit the bar, but I knew better!"

"Oh wow!" she was stunned to hear that because as far as she knew before she was born only her dad had emotions and violence wasn't one of them. "I suppose when it comes to kids parents will do just about anything to protect them."

"In dad's case, yes." Mearth zipped up the garment bag and tucked it back into its spot.

Miranda found a small black velvet box and picked it up, the fabric on it so very smooth and soft. "Oh, nice!" She said as she rubbed her face on the box. "What's this?" she asked her brother. He chuckled and took the soft box from her hands.

"It's what's inside that counts." Smiling as he opened the lid. There nestled amongst some silky black fabric was a gold colored broach. It looked like a flower and it had 4 small white beads on it. Miranda reached out and touched it.

"Oh, Mearth it's beautiful! What is it?"

"This is grandma Beth's 4 leaf clover broach. Granddad gave it to mom; when she married dad. Since Grandma passed* away when mom was only seven, granddad saved it for mom. Mom wanted you to have it for when you got married. I know she won't get to give it to you herself but this is what she wanted." Mearth placed the small box in his sisters hands. Miranda smiled and touched the smooth beads. A four leafed clover. She didn't know what that was but here's hoping she would learn soon enough. Everything that lay ahead of her was going to be one huge classroom session with continuing tests and as scared as she was she still wanted to make sure she got to learn as much as she could about who she was.

"Oh thanks Mamma." She whispered as she closed the lid and held it against her chest. Memories flashed of her playing chase with her mom in a field with lots of flowers as her dad and brother nibbled on the foliage. She started at that memory... "Oh MEARTH! I remember something from EARTH!"

"Really? I thought mom said they erased those memories?"

"She did, but she also said sometimes they can break through anyway. Were we ever in a big field with flowers and you and dad were eating while I was laughing and chasing mom?"

"Yes." Mearth said. "We had visited Boulder to see granddad. It was about a month after great grandma Cora passed away. Mom was feeling a bit blue; so dad took us all to the park where he and mom use to go fly kites before they got married."

"Kites?" She asked confused.

Mearth chuckled, "Don't worry sis, everything you need to know will come in time. Take everything on a curve, you may not get it right away but you will in time. Don't worry about rushing to get to know it all. Mystery is the best part of learning something new. I'll keep you safe."

Miranda smiled. She was a lot happier. She knew her big brother would stay with her for the full five years she was stationed on earth, if she stayed he'd probably stay as long as he could to. If she came home he'd follow. Knowing this made her feel safer. She reached over to her brother and hugged him yet again for what would seem to be the fiftieth time today. "Thanks Mearth. For everything."

True to form her brother slipped into the same roll their dad use to and pulled off his Clayton Moore voice and said "Shucks kiddo, it's really nothing." and tilted his imaginary hat towards her and winked.

Miranda chuckled and they went back to looking through the treasure box of memories which was still teeming full. It was going to be an interesting few days learning what was in it before they left. While they did it she figured she should start planning with him so they had their bases covered.

"We should get something to eat soon." Mearth said "How about we order in?"

"Sure," She said as she poked around the trunk and then absently added, "But don't order from Tellabs, you know their food gives me enough gas to launch a shuttle."

Mearth realized with that wise crack that even though the next few days packing up their parents place would be tough and heart breaking, they'd be just fine. He went to the Pictophone and dialed the local restaurant.

**Chapter 4 ****Endless possibilities**

Their order arrived while Miranda was going through the box. She had checked the DVD's that were not numbered and found a few with titles.

_Miranda's 1st birthday, Mearth's pre elder graduation, Visit with nana Cora _there were many more and Miranda wanted to see them all but figured it was best to save them for when she had time. In about a week she would be leaving Ork and heading to her Mother's birth planet and learning about her own race once she was there she'd have more time to focus on those.

Mearth slowly ate as he watched his sister dig through the box. She picked up a small square item and looked confused. He knew what it was but was too slow in swallowing what he had in his mouth to shout out to her not to press anything before she poked a button on it. Next thing he knew he was feeling happy as a six year old and was yelling, "Gimmie!" to her.

"Mearth! What has gotten into you?" She asked.

"That's Daddies age machine! I want it!" And he lunged for it.

Next thing Miranda knew she to felt very child like, giggled and said "Nener, nener! Come and get it Weiner!" And ran off with the contraption she had.

For about ten minutes they played "keep away" before the effects wore off of Mearth first who managed to catch his sister and wrangle the machine out of her hands.

"Ah, Shazbot!" He said as she finally snapped out of it. She looked at him stunned and asked her brother.

"Wait a grindle! What just happened?"

"You activated dad's age machine and turned us into six year olds." He looked down at the small box. "This thing is useful some days for stress relief but can cause a lot of problems for Orkians if it gets into the wrong hands."

"Oh!" Miranda said "Uhh, how come it didn't affect me as fast as you?" That was the first thing she wanted to know, mainly because she remembers he reacted first and it took her a bit before she was acting just like Mearth.

"I think it's because I'm more Orkian than you. I have 3 hearts like dad, you have one like mom. We both have total recall. We can get Ork faced on earth ginger ale but you aren't affected as bad as I am and it doesn't last as long for you as it does me. There's this thing to." He pointed to the machine. "I think it works on both of us problem is yours is slower in taking effect and slower to wear off because you're more human."

"Oh wonderful!" Miranda sighed. "Well let's keep that in a safe place I don't want anyone messing with that around us once we get to earth, it could mess us up pretty bad."

Mearth gladly agreed as he laid the aging machine back into the box. He noticed a folder with papers in it and pulled that out and sat down with it in his lap and opened it. Scanning the papers he realized he had his parent's important papers from earth in his hands. His dad's adoption papers, and both his parents birth records, his mom's had her foot print on it. His father's Master Sergeant certificate and the one he wasn't too thrilled to see, his death certificates one for earth and one for Ork.

What surprised him most was that in the pile of papers there was his and his sisters own birth records which stunned him. He didn't recall ever getting these but the papers were there and they looked legit. He stopped to ponder as his sister joined him. He passed her, her own certificate of birth and smiled. "This will make going home MUCH easier." He stated as she looked at it and realized what it was and grinned.

"Is there any other ID in there for us?"

Mearth looked and sure enough, there was. A social insurance card for them both and passports, although Mearth's would have to be redone and Miranda's as well since she was only a baby in the one he handed to her.

"Holy frizbits! I am young here!" she said with a start. Mearth smiled and nodded.

"That was a LONG time ago."

"I'll say!" she looked in the trunk again and saw all the photo albums and pulled one out and looked through it. Smiling from time to time at all the images her parents had saved.  
>She was very grateful her mother took the time to save all she did.<p>

She noticed a bunch of framed images as well and decided that when she packed up her parents place she would be taking a great deal more of them with her. She placed the one album she had skimmed though back into the box and spotted a small heart shaped box and pulled it out. In it was her mother's gold "MINDY" necklace. Without hesitation she opened the clasp and slid the necklace around her own neck and redid the clasp. The cool metal laid on her warm skin and she felt much closer to her mom in that instant. She looked towards the window and looked at the orange Orkian sky and smiled and mouthed "Thanks mom." and continued her treasure hunt.

The next things she and Mearth uncovered were two gleeks. She knew what those were and why they needed them so she just kept them boxed and made a mental note that she had to ensure that Orwell knew that they had two and instructions to remind them when they would be needed.

The last glorious items that was of importance, thought there were a great deal more items in the trunk, the shoes were the one item of importance to them both as they were their fathers time travel shoes.

"They remind me of the shoes from that moving picture show mom played for us when we were kids." Miranda said as she pulled the sparkling red shoes from their box.

"Yep," Mearth nodded with a grin. "Wizard of Oz, I remember that movie. Mom said the same thing when she seen them. These are the shoes that helped them get away from Kalnic, the Neptunionan who tried to hurt us all back when I was younger. It was because of him that mom and dad had to tell the world who we were."

"OH!" Miranda said startled. "So ALL earthlings and humans actually know us? They know mom and dad?"

"Dad decided it was best to tell the world. Some accepted us, the rest not so much. and right now, not every human knows who mom and dad were. They won't recognize me now that I've regressed in age. I look much different from my infant years, you need to realize I don't have my baby face anymore."

Miranda chuckled at that statement and thought. Her mom had said that the world knew of them, she didn't however realize that they knew her parents first hand. Mearth was right to, having the ID would make their transition back home much easier and maybe they wouldn't have to reveal their origin or well at least not Mearth's.

Miranda looked down at the shoes and wondered how they'd come in handy on her trip and figured if her parents left them for her to use then she might as well take them. Who knows what benefits they'd bring. She placed them back into the box and, put on the lid.

She looked up at Mearth who was fingering the wedding band he had on his chain around his neck. Miranda was looking forward to the day that Mearth could wear their fathers wedding band, she had her mother's as well and that was already on her finger where she planned on keeping it.

"Other than the odds and ends we can browse through later I believe we're done going through this. I just hope that the DVD's will be ok in there to." She watched as her brother put back some of the other items he'd pulled out and then put the lid down.

"I think you're right, besides;" He said sighing a deep and skin pimpling sigh and looked around the place. "we have a huge project here to clean this place up and get things sorted."

"Yeah, you're right and I only have six bleems to get it all done in. Best get to work I guess. You take on dad's items. I'll work on mom's. If we find anything interesting we'll put it aside and show each other later."

Mearth nodded and they both got up to start the daunting task of cleaning up their parents affairs and home before the home was reassessed. It wasn't going to be an easy task but it had to be done. Mearth already had his own place which he was putting into reassessment and Miranda had lived with her parents but since she was leaving Ork for at least five years neither one of them needed it, so they had both decided to allow it to be used by whomever may need it while they were away, and if they decided to come back they'd decide then what to do with both of the places when that time came.

Their parents home was given to Mork and Mindy when Mork was leveled to Command Sergeant Major as part of his promotion. They had lived in the Orkian Explorers barracks apartment complex prior to that but Miranda didn't count that place as home. Homes to her had plants and spots to sit around flowers and bushes and trees. Her mom had made their place look amazing and she would miss it when she was gone. The garden upkeep was a major stipulation with the reassessment to anyone who took over her place while she was gone.

It took a full two days to clean up the place. Both Mearth and Miranda kept a few items they decided would come with them on their trip back to earth. Miranda even kept some of her mom's clothing since they had similar tastes. Miranda loved the earth clothing her mother had always brought back from her trips.

They both agreed that the furniture would go into storage. Their father's pension; which by Orkian law; is passed onto immediate family till the third generation would be banked and used to cover the costs of storage and other family costs that would continue to occur while they were away. Miranda's own pay would go into the same account, which will be a good thing for when she returned to visit and if she decided to come back.

She looked around the empty unit and put her foot up on the trunk. "I think that about does it brother dear."

"I think you're right sissy." Mearth looked about and watched the assessor check things off on his list.

"Place looks great Miranda. It's yours to do with as you wish, but are you sure you want to have it set up for a new family?

"Yes, Noss." she smiled and took the paperwork and signed the confirmation paper. "Just remind the new tenants they MUST take care of mom's garden as well as the house. I expect it to be kept up to zoze. You know Orwell will check in on them and I don't want to be receiving bad news about this unit while I am gone. If I do then you will have to terminate their assignment here and I will ask you to reassess again for a new tenant. Noss nodded and understood his job and he to signed the paperwork when she passed it back to him.

"Payments will be taken from your account for maintenance and supervision once every micro bleem. A total of about two pounds of sand a year." He tore off a portion of one of the pages he'd written on and passed it to her. "Keep this for your records, Orwell may be the best to put this into safety since you will not be on the planet for the next five years."

Noss's suggestion would be highly taken into consideration. She watched him leave and she moved to the end of the trunk. Mearth grabbed one end and she the other. They headed to the door, carrying their treasures only stopping each long enough to touch the frame of the doorway with their cheek. With a backward glance and a silent goodbye they walked out of their parents home for what could be the last time.

Mearth lifted the trunk onto the hover sled and hooked it to the back of their Eggulator. Miranda sat in the front seat and waited for Mearth to start it up. He popped in his starting disk and the vehicle purred to life. Mearth spoke his directions to the Eggulator and they were off. Miranda looked at the orange sky of Ork and wondered just what earth life would be like. This was going to be a grand adventure and even though she hated to leave her parents home behind, she knew she had to do this. It was her birthright to know about her race. It was getting darker and the three moons were just starting to come up over the horizon.

"We're at the hotel." Mearth said to her.

"Good. Once we get settled into our room I have to call on Orwell. We leave in a few days and I need to know how soon we can board Egg-zodus. I don't want to have to take a shuttle all the way to earth when one of our main exploration units will be heading that way anyway."

"This is why you're the cadet sis."

She smirked. She was a cadet because her father was one. She loved the idea of exploring, of learning, trying new things, solving puzzles. He gave her that sense of wonderment; not to mention the mischievousness to match. It was one reason why she was top of her class and the highest ranked cadet in her group, as well as the first; half Orkian to successfully succeed in getting a cadet position. It was a long arduous process but well worth it. Her job gave her room to grow and it paid well to, even if she wasn't going to be on Ork to enjoy it, at least she knew it was there if she decided to come back.

They got to their room and ordered their evening meal and informed the curator they'd be down momentarily. Miranda called Orwell and asked him to meet with her down in the diner since they both had to eat anyway. He agreed.

"Good to see you again Cadet!" Orwell shook her hand and slapped her back.  
>She flinched. He was a strapping lad, about Orkian age of sixty or so. His earthling age range would be that of a fifteen year old. He stood a good six foot nine easily.<p>

Mearth while snickering, leaned in to Miranda and said. "You know there's an old earth saying about guys with big feet."

"Oh?"

"Yep, they have…" He whispered into her ear and she blushed, then slapped her brother.

"MEARTH!" She was oddly amused at what he said but mortified to.

He roared. "Problem is, they don't all use theirs here!" He continued to chuckle as he continued to walk to their table.

"What was that all about Cadet?" Orwell asked.

"Oh nothing sir. Just my brother being a nimnul." She shuddered at the thought of telling her boss what her sibling had said and then smirked at the thought up reactions he could possibly have. It was going to be quite the entertaining night if she allowed it. The possibilities could be endless.

**Chapter 5 ****The Journey**  
><strong> *********************<strong>

Orwell spoke with Miranda about her departure and her duties. He reminded her several times that even though this planet was the same place her mother grew up on and the same place her father explored, the place was still very different from those times as it was constantly changing.

"It seriously can't be that bad Orwell." She said before she stuffed some Mintaou into her mouth. She savored the meat with its spicy flavor, she only took small bites as it would swell as one chewed on it. She swallowed and waited for Orwell's response.

"You'd be surprised how odd and weird that planet has become since your parents lived there. The population has increased along with the same disease that took your father." He sighed, "People are more lonely even though there are more of them there. It's baffling on how a species with so much going for them and potential to be our equals are so inferior when it comes to using common sense. It's like that ability went extinct like the creatures the humans call the dinosaur."

"No wonder why you want me to go back and check again. I know that the option for migration was considered back in the mid seventies as my father informed be but if this planet is such a mess now is that consideration still on the books or is my mission for another purpose?" She really wanted to know if this was going to be a bona fide mission or if she was just going for herself and nothing else.

"The consideration is still there Miranda. Orkians love earth and many of us have visited and some even stayed for a spell. Thing is our race hasn't been back for any length of time for many years. Your father and mother were the only two who spent any amount of time on earth to give us proper feedback. Even though your mother isn't Orkian, we still accepted her as if she was, since she had more information than even your father, and I think this is what made him so successful till he got ill. We're hoping you can follow in your father's footsteps."

He took a bite of his meal and savored the flavor as he watched his cadet think. "The potential for the earth to have our skills added to their own can greatly increase the likeliness for cures on the planet for many of the conditions they have. I think that's reason enough to explore the option again."

"I must say your lankiness, this mission is something I've always planned on doing whether for myself of for my job, I just wanted toensure that I was going for a good reason if I'm doing this for work." She watched his shoulders relax and he sat back and spoke words she never thought she'd hear before her five years on earth was over.

"Miranda you're one of my prized cadets, you're quirky like your father was before you. You've got a great understanding of things around you; unlike he did; but he had your lovely mother to guide him, much to our thanks. We owe her as much as we do him for all the vast knowledge we've received over the years." He paused a moment as if to think then continued.

"Your parents brought down the emotional barrier to our world. It just took your father explained to my own father; after his own emotional wall came down; and my father informed him he'd have to have him imprisoned for breaking Orkian law; Your wise father spoke these words, _"Till you can marvel at a rainbow after a storm or rejoice at seeing a baby walk for the first time, or hold someone and feel the same warmth on the inside as you feel close to them on the outside; till you can do these things, aren't you already in prison?"_ *****He looked at her and smiled.

"My own father realized he couldn't do this to your dad. Why? Because he too had emotions he kept secret and bottled. If it wasn't for your family our world would still be where it was thirty-five years ago. I'm pleased to have you as part of my exploration crew, and when you depart you will go under the same rank as your father before you when he was first promoted on Earth." Orwell's genuine smile at the good news he gave her was enough for Miranda to realize it wasn't just hot air he was dealing out.

Mearth watched Miranda's reaction to the words Orwell just unleashed and he realized his sister was now a Major Sergeant. The very same rank their father was when he first was promoted while exploring. Mearth reached over to his sister and patted her back as she choked on her mintaou. "Isba?*" he asked. She nodded her OK's and wiped her mouth and looked at her superior. "With all due respect sir, WHY am I being promoted before my mission?"

"You've served under us since you turned eighteen earth years old. You're an exceptional student and cadet. You've served in five other missions, two with your own father. I can't say I've had any other Orkian who's worked as hard and that says a LOT considering we're a superior species." He paused, and then smiled. "As much as this may sound odd, with your half human qualities and ours combined I believe you make our gene pool a bit more distinguished, with that knowledge in hand while you explore, integration of our species with earthlings could be a benefit and this is what I'm hoping you accomplish, and for that I believe you deserve the promotion more than anyone in your class."

"So you're saying that beside the fact that I worked hard for this you're hoping I'm going to be some cosmic match maker?" The look of sheer bewilderment on her face was enough to make Mearth chuckle out loud.

"In the lamest terms I suppose so." Orwell said. "But it's more than that. Our gene pool is diminishing, remember most children were created via test tube. Linage can be controlled but when you run out of gene material then the population suffers. We need new bloodlines, whether we're there on if earthlings come here, it can only be a positive for both races. "

Miranda nodded and understood. She thought for a moment and realized; yes, this is an OK mission. Reporting to Orwell the human condition and what she found and if she found those worthy to add to the future generations would be a fantastic opportunity not to mention she just may find her own mate while there. She smiled at Orwell raised her glass of earth ginger ale and said. "A toast, to creating more wonderful crazy Orkians like my dad! He was one of a kind but loved the earth and my human mother like no other. A mixed world would be divine."

Mearth piped up and said, "It would definitely bring a whole new meaning to bi-racial." Miranda look at her brother and gave him a confused and bewildered smirk and a chuckle and they all clinked glasses and drank to the prospects for Ork and Earth.

"Welcome Major." A fair haired cadet saluted her and she nodded to him as she boarded the exploration teams mother ship Egg-zodus. "I can bring you to your assigned unit if you wish, or would you rather head to the bridge and talk to the captain?"

"My room will be suffice cadet. What's your name?" She needed to know as she remembered that as a cadet in the past she too had to cater to high ranked members of the exploration teams and most times you were assigned to the same person the whole trip.

"Reach, mama." He walked beside her and pointed in the direction they needed to head when they came to a cross roads within the ship. Miranda lifted her arms up into the air and confused the cadet.  
>"Reach is my name." He said once he realized why she had her hands up, he chuckled as they continued along the hall.<p>

"Do you have any questions of me right now Reach?" Miranda; a bit embarrassed; put her hands down and changed the course of her actions and then stated. "I ask as I know I had tons of those I was assigned to escort when I was in your position so I figured I'd do the gracious duty of allowing you this first off." She stopped by her door as he swiped her key card and then passed it to her as her door clicked opened.

"Yes, I have a few." He said as he followed her into her unit. "Are you really a human?" He was beaming with delight and obviously he felt enthralled to be chosen to take on her as his duty. She was glad he asked things that was on his mind, before emotional breakthrough none of this would have ever happened.

"Yes." She said smiling. "Half to be exact. I have a lot of Orkian qualities and similar body functions, but I'm still human as well, as I only have one heart, where as Orkians have three. "

"It's an honour to be of service to you, I've learned as much as I could about you and your family, I really admired your father." He ran his hand through his near white hair, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Well Reach, this should be an entertaining trip. You may call me Miranda, and If you have any other questions feel free to ask, right now I wish to get ready for our departure and I need to connect with my brother before we leave. Do you happen to know his room assignment?"

"Yes Ma-Miranda, He's right across the walk from you." He pointed across the hall.

"Thanks cadet, at ease and go with a guiding hand!" She relieved him of his post till he was needed. She knew he had a pager and she would only need to press a button on her own to get him back to her side if she needed him. She watched him salute to her anyway and then vacate her room. She was alone finally. She looked around her assigned unit and was pleasantly surprised. A small box similar to the one she had stored in the trunk her mother had made up for her was sitting on the table. She went over and touched it and saw that it was indeed hers. She wondered why it was out. She also noticed that her disks were on the table as well; next to them was a slip of paper with a note on it. She looked and realized it was from her brother Mearth.

**_Sis, I took the liberty to set up the computer. Please while we're traveling I am going to suggest you take time to learn what you can from the other disks as the trip will take at least a month or so. Our trunk is in the units closet, I believe you have the key so all should be good for now. I will see you at meal time._**

Love Mearth.

He was still looking out for her. She smiled and laid the letter back down on the desk and look at the computer. She thought she could figure it out and decided this was something she would enjoy learning on her way to Earth. She laid her bag on her bed and looked into the closet, sure enough the trunk was there and she was contented with its location.

Shutting the closet door she headed back over to her bed where her bag was and emptied it of its contents and put them into the wardrobe and small dresser. Her room wasn't overly huge but it would do for her trip to Earth.

She pulled out the one picture she allowed herself to keep with her and placed it on the small dresser that was situated by her bed. In it was both her parents, her mom stretched out lovingly holding her tummy while her dad was behind her mom with her hand on her belly as well. Her mom was expecting her in this picture and she could see the love flowing from that picture. It had always been one of her favorites even as a child. She ran her finger along the dark grained frame and smiled. "Oh I miss you guys so much! I hope you're proud of me daddy, I got promoted! I'm on my way home mom, I'm going to be taking over where you left off on earth. Apparently it is quite more modernized now days."

Miranda sighed wishing she could just hug them both one more time. This was a momentous occasion and she didn't have either of them, but she did have Mearth. She took the bag she'd just emptied and slid it under her bed and then left her room. She needed food and something to drink. She would ask Reach when they were leaving port when she saw him next. As she walked from her room she looked back and said softly "I love you mom and dad. I hope I do you proud."

Mearth and Reach met her in the Mazine; an Orkian term that meant everyone, ever where. "This is what earthlings call a cafeteria, mess hall or food court sis. Everyone comes here for meals except higher ranking members of the team who have their own mess hall."

"WOW! She said looking around. The hall was huge! It was about two times larger than the school she attended on Ork. It had small stalls all the way around the outside and it was two levels of these stalls with the main floor opened and covered with tons of tables and crew members were everywhere. She noticed not everyone was Orkian and then got the meaning for the Mazine. "This is amazing sir." She said to Orwell.

"It is isn't it." He lead the way to the Majors section of the mess hall and waited for Miranda to sit first.  
>Orwell may be higher ranked but even he knew this was a big deal for her and considering he contained the open emotions his father use to suppress he was more than happy to cater to Miranda and make her feel good about this new experience, as he knew the frustrations would hit her soon enough once she was on earth.<p>

"So what's to eat?" She asked.

"Your first full human meal actually." Reach said as he waved to one of the serving bots who came to their table.

"Really?" her eyes wide at the prospect. "Umm what if I don't like it?"

Mearth chuckled and laid his hand on his sisters and pet it. "Sis, just don't eat it then. It's a good idea though to try one bite so you know for sure. That was something mom always did with me when I was younger."

"I remember that." She did to, "Try one bite, you can't say you don't like it if you've never tried it." The quote from her mother rolled from her lips like she was there. "OK, bring it on." She was excited about trying new things so this shouldn't be any different.

Reach spoke next and said. "If you have any questions about things feel free to ask."

"You too." She said as she reached for the first bowl of food that was brought to their table. "Are you guys going to eat the same stuff with me? I'm so use to eating Orkian foods so I have no idea what most of this stuff is."

"Yes we will." Reach an Orwell said as they to stated to dig into the meal that was being served. Mearth only nodded as he was already shoving long strands of something into his mouth and moaning in delight. Miranda saw this and figured if Mearth liked it she might to so she found the bowl with the long strands and red sauce and asked what it was.

"It's called spaghetti. It's made with pasta noodles which are made from crushed seeds to make a substance called flour." Reach didn't want to add the rest of the ingredients since many Orkians refused to eat eggs, but he did anyway just because she needed to know. "I'm not too sure if you consume eggs but this product has egg in it as well." He waited to see if she'd flinch. She slowed down on her eagerness to try it but didn't seem to be freaked out. "They take the items and mix them together then press them into strands, they are cooked in water and then coved in tomato sauce."

Miranda wasn't too sure if she wanted to try this particular food but she remembered her mother's words and Mearth seemed to love it and he wasn't a fan of eggs at all but he ate this. She tentatively took a bite and was surprised at the amazing taste that met her. The explosion of flavors made her head swim and she started to consume the meal with gusto.

Mearth grinned. He knew how delicious spaghetti was and he was very pleased that his sister liked it to. He wasn't a huge fan of eggs but when they were mixed with something else it wasn't so bad. The meal progressed with much questioning of dishes, many samples and lots of laughter as they partook in the tasting. Mearth was having too much fun with some of the foods he knew of and tormenting his sister with a few hoping to get her to be grossed out. A few he did and he was hoping lemons would work but was sadly let down when she ate them like candy and asked for more. Reach busted a gut at the look of disappointment on Meath's face. "I think your brother was trying to nail you again with another earth food. You seemed to have let him down on your reaction."

"These are delicious!" She said peeling her second one and popping a segment into her mouth.

Everyone at the table busted at gut as Mearth clenched his fist and said "Ah! Shazbot!"

"Good night sis." Mearth hugged his sister good night ruffled her hair and headed off to his own assigned unit. Reach stood by the door and waited to be dismissed.

"Thanks Reach for your assistance today." She said taking his hand and shaking it. "You're doing a fine job." She felt the need to positively reinforce her role for him as his charge and not as a boss to him.

"My pleasure Miranda." He said with a smile and a nod. "I am only a few doors down on this side if you need me or you may page me. We leave dock at first light." He bowed tweaked his ears and replied with "Nanu-Nanu" and left.

She opened her door and immediately slipped off her uniforms silver boots. Opening the collar released some of the fabric that gripped her like a second skin. She shimmied out of it and walked naked to the washing facilities. She loved Orkian bathing units and learned they were similar on earth. She walked into the chamber and waited for the spray to start, and when it did she enjoyed the warmth and the aroma of the liquid cleanser that was added to the wash cycle. From what she knew on earth she would have to actually scrub herself.

"Oh well" she thought "This journey will be worth it." She was sure of it. She stepped out of the bathing stall and was greeted with a warm air dry. She grabbed the brush which was on the sink and ran it through her hair. It would be a long month but one she was looking forward to since she would learn a lot in that time. She crawled into bed, touched her parents image and closed her eyes. At least it was getting easier to go to sleep. "Good night mom and dad. I hope I do you proud."

**Chapter 6: The Journey Home.**

The images filtered past her eyes as she slept. The voices were clear, the feelings surreal and even the smells were heightened. She saw a brightly colored object flying above her head and a child's voice shouting out merriment.

"Run mamma run!" She realized it was her own voice and she could see her father and mother running in a field with many bright flowers. Behind them was the bright object hovering in the sky but flying as well just above her. It made her feel very excited and happy. She danced and clapped. She stopped and looked down at her hands. Tiny. She looked up again and she could see her mom running back her way with a huge smile on her face. Her dad right behind her mom scooped her up and flew her into the air. She squealed in delight throwing her arms out into the airs and feeling the rush. She was delighted at the senses and feelings. The love. Her father set her down. Pet her on the head and said.

"I love you Miputer. Go with a guiding hand. You do me proud. " and he was gone in a shimmer... and so was her mother. The land she was standing on started to shake and she wondered what was going on, she called out for her parents... "Mommy? Daddy?"

It was 06:00 hours when the Egg-zodus pulled out of dock and left Ork. Miranda was still sound asleep when this happened but woke with a start, the dream still very fresh in her mind. It ached because they went so fast but she got to see them again. Her dad told her he was proud of her in her dream. She smiled and jumped from her bed, THIS dream meant something to her. She decided to record it in her notebook she carried with her. Her dad use to do the same thing and she felt more connected with him in this sense as she wrote down what she saw, felt etc. When she was done she mentally connected with Orwell.

"Miranda calling Orwell! Miranda calling Orwell, come in your stretchiness!"

"Orwell here, Miranda why are you calling this way?"

"I have no idea how to contact you any other way sir, is there a problem?"

"We have an internal system on Egg-zodus for you to use. Save your mental connects for when you're on Earth. Try that OK. Orwell signing out."

"Oh! OK Sir, sorry to intrude. I am not aware how to use it but I will call Reach to teach me. Miranda out! Na-nu, Na-nu!"

She disconnected and then got dressed. She paged Reach via her pager and waited for him to show. He was at her unit within a few minutes and walked in when she called out "Come in."

"Good morning Miranda." He greeted her with an outstretched hand. "Na-nu, Na-nu!" They shook hands as per protocol now that the Egg-zodus was in flight. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I need to know how I can contact others on board if I need them other than through mind connection. Orwell doesn't seem too fond of my interruptions via brain wave."

Reach chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing." He walked over to the door and slid a panel back that was beside the switch which controlled her rooms lighting. It has a small speaker. She had no idea there was anything even there till now. She watched intently like a child. Everything she picked up was new the last few days and it baffled her how little she'd actually learned. Granted the mother ship was quite different from an exploration boat, but it still amazed her on what she wasn't aware of.

"See this button here?" He said pointing to a small white button. She nodded confirming she could. "Press it." He said. "When you do it will beep and you will be asked with whom you'd like to speak. State the cadet, or officials rank and you will be connected to their room or pager. "

"That's it?" She looked up bewildered.

"Yes!" Reach smiled sliding the panel back into place. "If the call placed is to a room that doesn't have its assigned occupant in it, then the call will go directly to the occupants pager. This ship knows where you are when you're on Duty. If you wish to be left alone you can call and state this as well. Any questions?" He waited to see if she had any and she did.

"So you mean to tell me I can hide and no one could find me?"

"Well not quite. A Chief or Warrant officer and the Captain can null your status and find you if they deem it necessary, these are the only ones who can though."

"Fair enough." Miranda was pleased to know if she needed quiet or down time she could get it without worry. "That option will come in handy while I'm studying the DVD's my mother left for me."

"DVD's?" Reach said confused as he had no idea what those were.

"OH! Yeah!" She walked over to her computer and showed him a case with a disk in it. "This is a Digital video disk or as humans call them; a DVD." She passed it to him and he looked at the flattened case.

"What good is this?" he asked looking at the case with the disk.

Miranda took it from him and opened it and popped out the disk. Reach looked at what she did and was impressed. "Oh it comes out of the shell, fascinating."

Miranda chuckled. "Yes, that it does... Sorry I suppose you're learning as much as I am."

"I suppose you're right." He said as he watched her walk over to her computer. She flipped up the lid and his eye got quite large as the screen illuminated a bright blue.

"OH! umm... What's that?" He asked tentatively, not too sure just what to make of the machine before him.

"This is a computer. My brother taught me a few things. I'm not too good with it yet but I know how to run the disks." She pushed the button on the side of the DVD tray and it popped out and she placed the disk in it and pushed it shut with a click. The machine did it's thing and Reach was absolutely fascinated with it. A new video started and it was her mother and father with papers in front of them. She had no idea what they were. She was just happy to see their faces.

"Good, you're here." Her dad said as if he knew she was. Reach looked at the video and spoke up.

"Does he know you're here?" She paused the video.

"No Reach it's a video. My parents apparently recorded all of this long before I told them I wanted to go back to earth. "

"Then how does he know you're here?" Poor reach was confused and she had no idea on how to explain it.

"Uhh... Have you ever gone on vacation and told someone you wished that they were there?"

"Yes." His response was hesitant but still held curiosity.

"Well my dad would have recorded this video like he was talking to someone he had said this to; like 'Wish you were here. OH! it's about time you got here' kind of deal but on camera for later when it's needed. Do you get that?"

"Sort of... I think." He still seemed confused but she was hoping that watching a bit with her would clear up any confusion he might have. She started the video again hoping to learn something else new herself.

"This DVD will outline a few things for you once you get to earth and some plans you will have to make before you even get there. All the papers sitting in front of us right now are lists of things you need to have, do and information you will require so please pay attention like I know you will Miputer, it's very important OK."

She paused the video and looked over at Reach. "Do you understand what's going on now?" She asked him.

"Sure! It's like a training video!" He stated. She realised he did indeed get the gist of what her parents had done for her.

"That is amazing that you're parents planned so far ahead for you. How did they know you'd want to go back to earth?"

"They didn't know for sure, they assumed I would. I think mainly because I am part human and I was born and raised on Ork. Knowing this I guess they figured I'd want to know a bit more about who I was, so they planned. I'm very grateful they did." She smiled at the thought of how much preparation and concern went into the work her parents planning. It meant a lot to her. "I don't know much about earth except the stuff my brother has told me. I know a few customs as my mother and father taught me and I've heard stories as a child but I've not been back since I was a child supposedly as I don't remember when I went last. My parents erased those memories."

"Why?" Reach asked.

"I don't know. Only they knew the reasons why they decided to remove those memories. Mearth was allowed to remember but I think they knew he'd stick by my side to. It's almost like they for saw my future." She pondered a moment before she shook herself out of her depressed state and sighed. "Well I'm not going to learn much gabbing." She looked back at the computer and figured she could take it with her to the Mazine.

"I think your morning meal should be considered Sergeant." Reach wasn't aware she could take her machine with her.

"I think you're right." She unplugged the machine and tucked the cord into her hand and walked with the laptop in her hands.

"Well that is a fascinating concept." Reach was looking over the laptop and obviously impressed that it still ran without being powered by its cord like most things Orkians had. There are cells that they used for things like the robots that ran and other items but the concept of a wireless computer wasn't something they had gotten around to doing.

"I know. I've never seen anything like it before either till Mearth showed me. He said that apparently this is a norm on earth. I think it's something Ork should consider. It would make working more efficient."

Reach nodded at her and pushed opened the door to the Mazine. The smells of all the foods greeted her and she took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss the smells of some of the amazing foods Orkians make. Mearth said some things taste the same but look different and I'll just need to get use to them."  
>She looked around hoping to see her brother and sure enough he wandered over.<p>

"Sissy!" She was lovingly squashed in his embrace. She carefully balanced the computer as he did so.  
>"Are you studying the videos?" He asked when he noticed the laptop in her hands.<p>

"Yes. Mom and dad stated on the DVD I have in the machine now that there's things I have to do before I even get to earth. I need to know how to do whatever it is they said I need to do before I get there. I don't have any means of contacting anyone."

"Actually, we do." Mearth said as they walked to a table. Mearth raised his arm and a robot wheeled up to their seat. He spoke to the robot first. "Please send a cell bot over so my sister can plug in her machine and can we get three bowls of cheerios cereal with cow's milk." When he was done he turned his attention back to his sister.

"We can call Remo and Jeanie." He said smiling.

"Who?" She was a bit confused for a min then the video clicked into her recall and she sat straight and went "Ohhh! Right! I forgot about that...Wow... weird I don't usually forget too many things so soon after learning them, that's odd." Miranda was perturbed over that.

"It's a human thing." Mearth said.

"Well you're part human to, does it happen to you to?"

"Yep, from time to time. You seem to deal with it more than I do and it could be because mom and dad erased things from your noggin on purpose." he pointed to her head with his finger. "You have empty spots where things should be so small stuff gets lost and will likely land there. Almost like the Bermuda triangle of lost memories." He said chuckling to himself.

"The what?" Reach asked in Miranda's stead since he could obviously tell she was very confused.

"Oh it's a place on earth humans believe has weird powers to make things disappear. It's actually quite a neat spot to learn about." Mearth looked up as the robot showed at their table with their food. He passed out bowls with cereal in it.

Miranda took her breakfast and set it down looking at it. She remembered having something like this before. She took her spoon and used it to scoop up her meal. The deposit of sweet crunchy rings to her mouth made her tummy rumble. She was indeed famished and ate the delicious meal with contentment. "I never realized how happy I could be eating cereal." She looked over at her brother who was also beaming.

"It's because of the memories sis, I'm sure of it."

She thought a moment and figured he was right. They lost a lot and because they were so close to their parents all the small simple things they had as children would seem pretty important now, mostly because the memories they had were so full of love. She smiled at that thought. She felt quite blessed as well considering she knew her father didn't have that luxury of having someone love him till he met their mother and he learned quickly and thrived on her caring and nurturing and in turn; turned into the amazing parent that he was. Her mom was something special and Miranda and Mearth both knew that. Their mom put up with and sacrificed a lot.

He looked over and said. "Well are you going to start that video or not?" he shoveled another spoon full of his cereal into his mouth and loudly chewed.

"Sure." She pressed the play button and the video resumed. Mearth reached for the plug and bent over and plugged it into the cell bot that rolled up to their table.

Her father was on the screen and she and her brother smiled sad smiles; as much as it hurt that he was gone it still felt amazing to see him again even if it was only on screen. "Miranda, if you check the file folder there are things in there you and your brother will need. ID is the first thing you will need. IF a moment should crop up where information is needed on your mother or I please check the folder and check for what is needed. There's several things you personally need. " He father paused and shuffled through the paper work and pulled out two small cards and spoke again.

"When you were born we came back to Earth and got your birth certificate. It states you were born in Bolder Colorado even though you weren't. Sadly this is the one time you will have no choice in telling a fib, this is for your own good IF you wish to keep your alien side of your genetic makeup quiet. Only officials who would know who we are would be required to know for sure as this paper was government issued." Miranda was surprised to hear this. She never once assumed that she would be required to leave out details of her life or even much less lie about them, but her father said she should and if he said that it was required it was most likely for her own good; even if it confused the bezubbles out of her."

Mearth then reached over and paused the video. "I see the confusion written on your face like graffiti in a subway sis."

"That obvious is it?" She sighed. "Why would I have to lie about who I am, I really don't like that idea."

"On earth not everyone accepted dad and I. For the few years mom and dad remained after telling everyone who he was it was tedious. Directors just wanted dad to be the 'bad' guy to make money. Women just wanted a baby like me and threw themselves at dad, not to mention their undergarment." He sat up straighter and continued. "Mom and dad had a tough time because of the stigma's as well about how visitors would be vicious and or destructive. Some asked stupid questions that embarrassed mom and dad others threw stuff at them. A few even threatened to hurt dad, or mom and I. It took a LOT for them to leave home." Mearth hung his head. "I didn't want to leave but mom and dad thought it was for the best. It would prevent too much confusion and life would be safer and easier for both dad and I on Ork. Mom sacrificed a LOT for us so we could be safe and happy. Dad took her back home as much as he could. When nanny Cora died mom had to go back alone at first. Dad was a mess for a long time after she left. Mom was a mess on earth. It took two weeks for dad to get a travel waiver so we could go with him. The laws then didn't allow much traveling for children."

"Oh my, I never realized it was quite so tough for mom and dad." she looked at the still video, so very proud of what her parents did for them. She now wished she had of had more time to thank them for everything.

"Trust me; when dad says you may have to lie about where you were born, it's the LEAST of your worries and OK to do so. It's for your own safety. I learned to do it, so will you." He clicked back on the video and let it resume. Reach just sat by silently watching and absorbing the information he was learning.

"Miranda, there's other ID here as well that will help you get a job. There is also a bank account. It contains earth currency. You will need to learn what each bit is called and its value. Mearth this is YOUR job. Please teach her. Your mom said she left money in the file and some she said you have in a small pouch. This should be in the trunk so please use it wisely." Mearth nodded at the video as if to agree with his dad.

Miranda's mother then piped up. "The apartment where your father and I lived is part of our family. We own the whole thing. It was purchased in 1992 with money your grandmother Cora left us when she passed away. It is an income property. This is where your current cash flow will come from for both of you but please be careful in how you use the funds as much of the rental money is used to maintain the building and to pay our property manager Lola* who resides there. "

Miranda was happy to hear this but not as happy as Mearth who hooted his delight. She smiled at her brother and asked "Why are you so excited?"

"I get to see our old place again! I haven't been there in forever! I wonder if Lola is in our old place or if she's in Mr. Bickley's old place."

"Who's Mr. Bickley?" She asked.

"Oh, he was a neighbour who lived downstairs. Man what a grouch he was, but mom and dad liked him."

"Is he still around?" she asked unsure if meeting a grumpy old man was something she wanted to do.

"No. Mom said he passed away sever years ago. Such a shame to he was all alone." Mearth shook his head in disbelief and sadness.

The video continued and gave Miranda a plethora of information she would require. While this was going on Mearth had ordered more food for their table. Orwell joined them just as the video ended.

"Na-nu sir!" Reach and Miranda both said standing at his approach and shaking his hand.

"At ease cadet; sergeant." Orwell said. "How was your first evening aboard Miranda? Mearth? Did you have any difficulties?"

"No sir, in fact I think last night was the easiest night I've had since both mom and dad passed away."

"Well it has been a month for your dad and just over a week for your mom. Time will help with the pain." His statement seemed to be matter of fact.

"How do you know sir? Some days I still ache like the bezubbles." she took a deep breath as the pain of viewing even the videos ebbed from her.

"I lost my own parents my dear, my mother first. It just about killed my father. He hid his emotions for years. When he was allowed to let them out it was mayhem for him. He managed to contain himself to a certain degree but when he met mom he let go again and flooded us both with lots of love and respect... but when mom died." Orwell paused. "I think my dad suffered as well with your own fathers earth infliction, only he hid the pain behind ginger ale and work when he couldn't drink. I lost him long before he died." He reached over to grab a banana and peeled it and broke off a piece. "It took a bit of time but the pain of losing them did ebb, it's always there; it's just it doesn't hurt as bad, but it still hurts. Like a paper cut to the heart."

Both her and Mearth nodded at that notion and she reached over and shut her laptop. She would watch the rest later. They continued with their meal and conversation. She pointed out that she would need information on where she should live and Orwell said he'd help with what she needed and Reach agreed to try and search for ideas as well. The morning went pretty well. Miranda was excited and happy to be on her way, Mearth was also enjoying the Journey knowing they were both going home, Miranda for the first time and Mearth was just happy to go back.

**Chapter 7: Questions and concerns.**

Orwell sat alone with her in her unit as she finished off the rest of the video learning more than she thought would be possible to learn in a few hours. She reached out for the folder that she had dug from the trunk and shown to Orwell; as he passed it back to her he spoke.

"I think your parents planned very well for you. I think they'd be pleased with what you've accomplished so far."

"I like to think so." She responded "With that in mind, I have something to ask you about."

"Oh? What's that?" Orwell leaned back in the chair that was in her room, the fabric itched his back.

"I had a dream. I don't recall having many of those over the years but I believe that I may have had a mental connection to my father in it. Is this possible with Orkians after they pass?"

"Ah, a sub cautious connection." He shook his head. "I really can't say for certain, we've had others who've experienced this several times since emotions were reinstated so we're not too sure. I suppose it could be possible, we are after all superior beings, and your body contains part of us to, so for all I know anything could be possible."

She smiled. She like that he said "to" and not half as most do. "Thanks Orwell. Sometimes I believe he's still here. Mom said he was always susceptible to nanny Beth's spirit when she visited. I'd like to think he's still looking out for me along with mom." She smiled at the notion and remembered something she'd been told.

"I remember mom telling me after dad died, Death leaves a heartache no one can ever really heal, but all the memories given to us with love were nothing anyone could steal." She looked at Orwell who seemed to be absorbing the quote her mother had given her. "Maybe it's all the love that my parents had for us that keeps us so closely connected."

"That's quite possible. You must realize that your father was the 1st Orkan who had emotions and freely displayed them with humor, and back then it was a crime to do so. My father decided he'd be safer on Earth that's why he was sent there in the first place."

"Yeah I recall." She stood and walk to her desk and put the file on it. She leaned back against the desk and crossed her legs and arms. Looking intently into the distance she mused over the changes her father brought to Ork and giggled silently to herself. "You sure did some amazing things didn't ya dad." She thought. The words that floated back to her were what made her kind of start and sit up from the desk and look around. "The most amazing thing I did was have you."

"Oh wow, now that was weird." Her eyes wide she looked at Orwell and took a deep breath. "I must be over tired or having an allergic reaction to some of the human food cause I swore I just heard my dad respond to a mental thought I had."

Orwell chuckled at her. "I'm sure you're fine. Hearing loved ones through mental connections isn't uncommon for those of us with Ork DNA."

"Yeah I know that, but Dad's gone, this is why it makes it so weird. Just wish I could hear mom to." She sighed and pushed off the desk and went to her bed and sat on it.

"Try and relax Miranda. You have a long trip ahead of you and from what I can see your parents have everything pretty much in place for you. We'll do a check in and figure out your landing location and what you have to do from there OK?"

"Sure sir." She said sighing. Maybe he was right she was all worked up for nothing.

"I'll see you at lunch time Miranda." Orwell stood and she followed suit.

"Na-nu Na-Nu, sir!" She bowed and he left her room. It was early but she needed a nap and that's just what she did.

When she awoke it was to her brother knocking on her units door. "Hey bro. What's up?" She said with a yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Earth gas prices." He stated with a chuckle. His sister groaned. "You hungry? Its lunch time." She didn't realize how late it was till then and her stomach made its protest with a large growl.

"According to my gut, I am famished. I suppose we should go eat."

They both left her room and headed to the Mazine. The smell of food wafting through the air made her stomach growl loudly again.

"Come on bro, I could use a good stuffing of saatee and raqi.". She went straight to the kiosk that sold the Orkan meal she was craving. Her brother had told in the past that it was very similar to beef and broccoli only different colors and this smelled better; there also wasn't any MSG in it. She had no idea what that was all she knew was she was famished and she missed the stuff she was use to even if earth food was fascinating and delicious.

They made their way back from the kiosk and found a spot facing the garden that was aboard the ship. Miranda could see various colors of moon roses and the smell was divine. She always loved moon roses ever since her mother told her the story of her visit to Ork during their honeymoon and learning about earth roses that Mork had brought back to Ork. Miranda smiled at the thought of her father bringing small rose plants with him back home. Mearth sat first and waited for his sister to join him.

"Have you watched more of the videos?" He asked.

"Yes, I learned that the house that mom and dad use to live in is part of the family now. Mom invested the money Nanna Cora left her in her will so now this is income property that's located in Colorado. So there's one option on where to live." She stopped to take a bite and savor the flavor. "There's also Jeanie who will help us find a place if we want to be in Canada, but we need VISA permits to stay there. It's not too hard to do but it's time consuming." She took another bite and then nodded as Reach joined them.

"What's going on guys?" He asked

"Not much" Mearth replied, "Just getting filled in on details from the videos sis has been watching." He looked back at her.

"Yeah, I think we could also live in New York as well seeing as Remo is also there and it's still close to Toronto so if we needed Jeanie It wouldn't be too bad of a trip for either of us." She was trying to cover her bases. "If we had to I'm sure the American government would grant us special visa's so we could go stay in Canada if we needed them to."

Mearth nodded at this concept and spoke. "I like that idea sis. I rather be close to a Dr that can take care of us if we need it instead of waiting on her to come to us. I'm sure if we go back to mom and dad's old place and sort things over, and then speak to a government official we'd have clearance to go where we wanted to. I rather government know where we're at but keep the public eye out of sight if possible."

Reach spoke to. "Yeah that actually sounds like a better option. You'd be in a different country but you'd have less people who'd know who you are and less troubles knowing there's a Dr. close at hand should you need her."

Miranda smiled. She felt like she had actually accomplished something. "Well the next thing is we're going to have to search for a place to live. I can contact Jeanie when we're within a week's travel to Earth, a long distance call now would be extraordinary and not something I wish to pay for." She chuckled at the thought of paying for such a lavish call.

"I wonder how she's going to take the news that mom and dad passed." Mearth said with a frown. "Jeanie was pretty close to mom."

"Well here's hoping she doesn't take it too hard. I don't want to go to depress people, I want to meet those who loved our parents and learn of my heritage and ancestors."

"You will Miranda." Reach said "Just give it time." He took a bite of his meal and looked off into the distance. Miranda turned to see what he was looking at and spotted Orwell who had another with him. She waved and they walked towards them.

Miranda stood and greeter her boss "Na-Nu Na-Nu" she said as she bowed.

"At ease Miranda." Orwell said with a chuckle. "It's meal time, I'm not expecting you to delay refuelling to be official."

She smiled and waited for Orwell and his companion to be seated. Miranda looked at the tiny lady and noticed she had unusual hair coloring for an Orkan. It was the color of fire. She'd never seen a fire colored Orkan in her life.

"Hi." Miranda said to his guest and smiled at her.

"Good day." She replied with a voice to match her very tiny body. She stuck out her hand across the table to Miranda who shook it. The tiny lady responded with "I'm Naruu, how are you?"

"I'm good. I'm Miranda." She smiled back.

"Orwell you should be making introductions of your friend my dear man." Mearth said in a jovial voice as he too reached over and shook her hand and introduced himself. Orwell just smiled and allowed each of them to meet her on their terms.

"I find it rather easier if she was to reach out to meet people. Naruu is quite reserved and shy and I'm trying to teach her to open up to meeting others." He said as he reached over and touched her hand. "She is after all agreed to be my wife." He beamed as everyone else smiled and passed on their congratulations. Miranda was floored but excited for him as well. She hadn't even known he was even seeing anyone and she'd known Orwell since she joined as a Cadet. Naruu blushed a pretty pink and put her head down but was smiling. Orwell tucked her close to his side and looked down and put his finger under her chin making her look up.

"It's cute when you blush, but chin up my dear. I want everyone to see your beauty." He kissed her on her forehead and she blushed again. It was then that Miranda noticed something was a bit different about this tiny creature that she didn't think anyone else noticed. She looked at Orwell and mentally connected with him right then and there.

"Sorry for the intrusion sir, but I feel this is better to ask in private." She felt his nod and got right to the point. "She's half human isn't she?"

Orwell beamed. "You're very observant! How could you tell?" He asked.

"Her scent believe it or not! I thought only Mearth smelled like we did, I can tell when he's in a room from a mile away even when there's hundreds of Orkians."

"This ability of yours will come in handy on earth Miranda, you'll be able to find those of you who have half Orkan DNA and introduce them to their world." He smiled at the notion of finding the few who remained on earth as halflings and had no idea. The gene pool would be more diverse with new blood in it. "We shall keep this between us, lets return before the rest of them wonder what's up." Na-Nu! Na-Nu! Orwell signed out and Miranda was back at the table listening to the talk and merriment of the news. Mearth looked at his sister confused. He knew something was up and he couldn't put his finger on it.

The meal ended and everyone returned to their respective spots. Orwell's wife to be however requested time with Miranda and followed her to her room. They spoke along the way and she piped right up when there was no one around.

"You know who I am, don't you?"

"Yes, you're Naruu." Miranda said as they entered her room.

"No, not my name!" the tiny girl said. "My make-up, you know; I know you're like me to. I can smell it."

Miranda's eyes got big. This tiny child like creature was half human, grew like a human and had the same ability to tell halflings apart from the Orkan race, and she knew it."

"Yes I know you're half human. Do you know who your parents are?" Miranda asked as she sat down and motioned the young girl to do the same.

"Sadly no." She put her head down again and Miranda did the same as Orwell did, a finger under the chin to teach, she must look one in the eyes.

"One doesn't trust those who do not look them in the eyes my dear girl. Orwell teaches you well when he says chin up." She smiled and Miranda was happy to see her relax.

She looked at Miranda her voice cracking a bit but she held steady. "I was abandoned when I was young. I spent many years on earth in an orphanage, never adopted and always feeling different. I ran from the orphanage many years ago. I was lost and hungry and had nowhere to go when I met this man who offered me a place to stay. He was a bit crazy but he was nice."

She paused hoping that Miranda didn't think she was nuts but considering they were on a very large mother ship heading back to earth she was sure this lady would get it. "I then met another person who was a good friend to the man who took me in. I overheard them speaking of another world and other alien like things and I was fascinated with it. The next time I saw this person who was my foster parents friend I asked them out right if they were from another planet and he said yes. I asked him how a person could learn if they too were a lost alien and he did something to my head and I could see him." She took a deep breath and continued. "This man I learned only this year was your father. He helped me, I learned I was half Orkan because of him." She looked up at Miranda. "I still don't know who my parents are but your father helped save me and now I have someone I can call family of my own."

"I'm glad my dad was able to help you Naruu" She smiled down at the young girl who didn't look to be over the earth age of fourteen but even Miranda knew that looks could be deceiving.

"I only wanted to thank your father for helping me in my quest to learn who I was, but sadly I learned he passed on along with your mother, I'm so very sorry for your loss, it mustn't be easy to have that happen and then leave your home so soon after."

"It was hard, but leaving wasn't so bad. I have something to look forward to and I can still hear my dad in my thoughts. I keep them both in my heart." Miranda smiled again and continued "I will be sure to tell my father you said thanks. I know it's not the same seeing he's passed but I still talk to them both even though they aren't here."

Naruu looked at her and knew how she felt, she too spoke to those she knew who'd passed because it gave her comfort. "Well even if I can't thank him, I thank you for sharing your dad with the world, he did a lot for many of us lost ones."

Miranda looked a bit confused till Naruu cleared up what she meant. "Your father found about twenty of us halflings and he saved us all. He got us into good homes, your mother helped to. Those of us who wanted to were even allowed to go to Ork. It saved us from a life on the streets."

"Oh my! I had no idea!" Miranda said. "Wait till I tell Mearth this."

"Your father was an amazing man." She said holding onto Miranda's hand and beaming.  
>Miranda felt this was the most energy she'd seen in the young lady since they met.<p>

"I am learning that he's more than I ever imagined that's for sure." Miranda was quite honest on that aspect. Now it just left one big thing looming... The ton of questions she had and she had no idea who knew the answers. Her next concern was about her new found ability to 'sniff' out halfings like her and her brother. She wondered what good it would do her on earth and how in the world she'd break the news to some people once she found them. She could just imagine the problems there.

"Come on I want to tell my brother." The two ladies left her room and headed over to see Mearth who was more than happy for the company.

**Chapter 8 - There's more?**

"I KNEW there was something about her!" Mearth said with a smile. "I could tell but it never clicked it was how she smelled!" he chuckled.

"I know it threw me off too but I realized it's how I find you all the time to, even as kids playing hide and seek I could always find you because I could smell you." Miranda remember all the times they played that game and how ticked Mearth would get at her for finding him no matter how well he hid. He always figured she'd been told where he was or that she peeked but she always swore she never did and now he knew she had always been telling the truth.

"Can you do this to Mearth?" She asked her brother, wondering if this ability was gender specific or if only certain halflings were gifted with the ability.

"I'm not sure really. I sensed something was different but I don't know if it was because of smell." He looked at Naruu and smiled. "Beg my pardon but I need to check this." He walked over to her and took a sniff (like an overly excited puppy) and made Naruu giggle like a little kid and blush bright red. She nearly matched her hair. Miranda chuckled as well. "Ok you both go hide Miranda and I'll see if I can find you. I'll give you ten minutes to hide, come back if I don't find you both in an hour."

So in the spirit of the experiment both Miranda and Naruu took off out of Mearth's unit and headed off to hide. They spoke along the way. "Ok we'll split up and see if he can find us. If he doesn't come and find either of us in an hour we'll meet up in my room OK?" Naruu nodded and they split to find spots to hide.

It took Mearth about fifteen minutes to find Miranda hiding on the second floor of the Mazine's food court tucked into a janitorial closet. He however wasn't so good at finding Naruu. It took him nearly the whole hour and he was standing almost on top of her when he said to his sister he had no idea where she was and said he called it quits. Miranda giggled and opened the crawl space door in the floor where Naruu was sitting.

"OK, so it looked like it works for Mearth on me but not on you so well. He gets close, so I think the smell trick works for him just not the same as it does me." Miranda gave her brother a high five for helping with the test and they decided to go talk to Orwell.

"Fascinating information Miranda. You're not even started your earthly mission and you've already started to work out a way to find others that could still be there." He looked over at Naruu and walked over to her. He took her hands and she lifted her chin and beamed at him.

"I had fun helping Miranda with this experiment, but I have a suggestion." Orwell was all ears when she spoke.

"What would that suggestion be my dear?" He waited to see what she'd say.

"There are eight others on this flight that are halflings like me. Why not get them to help with theories and work on this experiment. It would give Miranda a clearer outlook on what her ability is and it would maybe help Mearth strengthen his if he has it."

"Ahh," he looked over at Miranda and saw that she too was listening to Naruu's ideas. "I think that's a fantastic idea."

"Me too!" Miranda pondered and then smiled and said "I'm now wondering why I didn't think of that myself, thanks Naruu."

"No problem." She said with a chuckle. "Now I feel more useful than I have in months." She took Orwell's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I assure you, you've been a great help dear, you can keep being a help to. Since this was your idea how about recording your findings and working with Miranda on this experiment?" Naruu was very happy to be included in something so important and she nodded in agreement.

"Fantastic! Miranda," He turned to her, "I want you to track down the other eight passengers and get them to work with Mearth as well. This ability you have may be a very useful tool, I'm not too sure yet how other than finding those left on earth but I know it's going to be a good thing."

Miranda nodded her agreement and asked to be dismissed. Orwell did so and she vacated his office along with Mearth. Naruu spoke after they left. "Thanks for including me in this."

Orwell reached forward snagged her hands and pulled her to him wrapping her into a hug. "I knew there was something special about you from the first day I laid eyes on you; I couldn't very well exclude you from this." She sighed as she relaxed into his arms.

"Miranda is a unique Cadet isn't she?" She was curious about the dark haired girl who was half like her.

"Yes she is. She has a few abilities most Orkians do not have. I believe you may be similar to her in this aspect. She always fascinated me but you my dear; well you make me tingle."

Naruu chuckled, looked him in the eyes and in a low voice said, "Well I'm glad I make you tingle." She kissed him and made him rumble.

Miranda took a few hours but she managed to 'sniff' out the 8 others who were like her. As much as she disliked being told she was only HALF a superior being because of her human side, she had an ability that no other full Orkan had, at least not yet.

She was hoping Mearth had the same ability but from what she could tell she didn't think he did in the same sense as she did. She believed he was in tuned to their mental connections not their scents but she had no way of proving that theory yet. She would expand her experiment if she needed to but right now she rather enjoyed being a halfling with the only ability to find others like her.

She gathered all the new found halflings and sat with them in the Mazine and explained to them what was going on.

"I know you're all a bit confused and wondering why I gathered you all but I can assure you it's all for a good reason. Each and every one of you is special in that you're half of the same race I am; a human earthling." She was met with nods and her heard some talking amongst the few she had gathered with her.

"You're also each part Orkan. I learned recently that I have an ability to distinguish halflings from the rest of the crew here and I need your help so I can learn how to use this ability in the best way possible when I am on earth." She paused as she watched those she had with her look a bit confused and wonder just where she was going with this.

"Orwell has informed me that there are a few on earth who are halflings like us, many of them have no idea. Some I believe know they are unique and have no clue on why they are and would like to know more, this I'm sure of." She stepped down from the chair and got to their level.

"I'm sure all of you were surprised to learn your own linage and wanted to know more to. " She continued with a question. "How many of you have been to earth?" The raise of hands showed all of her charges. "How many of you were born on Earth?" All of the hands raised.

She looked around and realized she was the only one who was part human and born on Ork. She'd never been born on earth. An idea popped into her head and she raised her hand to silence the group. She spoke.

"I wasn't born on earth. I was born, on Ork, I was raised there. I'm going to my mother's home planet for a long term visit, I do not remember any other visits when I was little. I learned I have an ability, I now believe, was born to me because of this." She paced but kept talking

"I am hoping to fine tune my skills and hopefully help my brother work on his own as well as he's similar but not quite as in tuned as myself. I'm not too sure if it's gender based and only women have this ability or if there's more to it, but with your help I'm sure we can figure this out. I know all of you have chosen to either remain within the Orkan culture or to move with the earthlings culture but each and every one of you is still special so in regards I will speak to Orwell and see what all of your duties are within the ship and see when I can work with each of you." She looked over at Mearth who was talking to one young lady quietly. Miranda spoke out again hoping to catch their attention again. "Are there any questions?"

Mearth looked at his sister and nodded. "Yes, this lady has one sis." He nudged her forward.

"If you and your brother are half of each species and you weren't born on earth but he was; don't you think that maybe your brothers ability to find us will get stronger on earth?"

Miranda thought for a moment and figured that was a very good question. She wondered how she'd test this new concept out while on the ship seeing as they had many more weeks to go.

"THAT is a very good question. One I really wish I had an answer to, sadly I don't think I'll be able to test that till we are on earth." She looked around. Another young fella stepped forward and asked her. "So how are we to help?"

"Ahh I was wondering when someone would ask me that. So here's my idea." She sat and spoke to them all and gave her the outline of what she needed to do to test theories, she learned each and every one of their names and she asked them to keep a record of IF they to felt or sensed one of the others around. She needed to know if she was the only one who could actually "smell" a halfling or if anyone else could do it to.

It took her a few days but she got permissions from Orwell to take two hours out of every work week and gather her new found friends.

Dina a small girl of maybe twelve earth years and aged like a human normally would. She had dark hair cut into a pixy like bob and very bright blue eyes. She was born on earth to a single mom but learned of her half nature by accident when she hurt someone which was also by accident. Her mother was Orkan and had to call into her superiors to come back to Ork to teach the little one how to control herself. It worked so they were returning. Dina learned that when people teased her about her missing father how to control the anger that made her accidently use her telekinetic abilities.

Onnon was an older male but aged like an Orkan, backwards. His father was Orkan and had taken him to Ork when his mother had been taken by police due to her mental stabilities and put her into an asylum. Sadly she was schizophrenic. He was taught on Ork all he needed to know but his father had returned on his own to do his own work. He had called a few months ago to tell Onnon that he wasn't well of spirit. Onnon was only about twenty earth years old but was returning to earth to go help his father who had fallen to the human condition of depression.

Sabin was a very tall female of the mixed species and had nearly totally white hair that reached her waist. Her eyes were an unusual shade of green. She was also one who aged backwards. She looked to be about forty years of age and Miranda learned she was about fifty in earth years. Sabin stated she didn't know who her parents were and that she had no recollection on how she even ended up on Ork. She did confirm that she recently found out about her lineage from her commander and it had confused her. Other than that Miranda confirmed what she had been told she had no idea of her past.

Vi was an average size lady who was thirty six years of age. She had long light brown hair and brown eyes. She aged like a human and was quiet. She knew of her background and her parents had told her as soon as she was old enough to know. Her lineage had been hidden for a long time as she had been told as a young teen that Orkians weren't allowed to marry or even show emotions. Her mother had been one of the few who broke the barriers to a few years after Mork had and she had contacted him. Vi was one of the children Miranda's father had helped get familiar with Ork and she'd been brought there to learn.

Thera was a small male of just over five feet who aged like a human. He had dark hair and black eyes. Miranda learned that Thera who was only thirteen was one of the children her father had helped to get to Ork so he could learn about his background, and to meet his dad who had gotten called back into duty. Thera's mother was still on earth and she hadn't seen his father Mick since he was called back to Ork. Thera got to meet his dad when he got to Ork and was happy to learn of his background. His father would be returning with him on this trip to meet back with his earth partner. There was a wedding being planned.

The last three youngsters were triplets. A very rare occurrence to happen to any Orkan was to have multiples. Dane, Lest, and Shalee. Two males and a female all of the same couple.

Wonderfully enough this couple was still together and communicated and didn't have issues with the Orkian laws as Mork; Miranda's dad; had helped this couple as well, These three were the very last to get assistance from her father.

The children had been sent to learn and were returning after a year away. Their parents were still on earth working. Their father was the Orkan while their mother was the earthling. All three children aged just like any human would and were all ten years of age. The boys both had brown hair and blue eyes while the young girl had fire hair like Naruu, and her eyes were an odd purple color, not of the likes Miranda had ever seen before.

Miranda was fascinated with every one of these people. She handed each of them a small note pad. Similar to the one her dad use to carry around and explained their daily exercises and what to write down and when. The ship would record data on each members locations which could be compared to notes of each and every one of them. She was pleased with everyone's eagerness to help out.

Her first incident during the day was when she could 'smell' her brother Mearth and his companion long before he was in sight and he had Shalee with him. She wrote when she could tell when they were in the area and how long it took for her to see them. She compared notes.

Mearth knew she was close by but didn't see her till she called out his name through the crowd. Shalee could sense someone but had no idea who it was and had told Mearth that someone was close by. He too said he could feel that presents but also no idea who the individual was. Miranda however knew who her brother was, he was distinct to her since she lived with him all her life; as for Shalee she knew there was someone like her there but couldn't tell who she was from her brother just yet. She had to add this to her tests.

"Orwell, We left Ork over a week ago and I have limited time to study my disks my mother and father left me and now I have this new ability I've been testing. I'm not too sure if my brother's ability will strengthen when we get to Earth or if he won't have it at all. I'm still not too sure if mine will stay with me when I get there." She paced the floors of his office and sighed.

"The tests so far the last five days show that all of the others who are half of each species have considerable abilities to sense when one is near another of their same lineage. I've also dubbed our halfling lineage with a name sir." She simply said, "Earkins."

Orwell nodded. "Errr-kins" he mumbled. He asked for the spelling she had given this new race and she spelled it with an A in it… He figured most would call them Ear-kins but if he caught it quick enough that wouldn't happen.

"You've done a considerable amount of work Sergeant. I'm very impressed with the progress of the study you did and so far it seems you're the only one of the Earkins with the ability to adequately locate those of you of the same parentage as yourself. I don't like the term halfling anymore than you do Miranda, you've taught me a lot these last few years as I'm sure you've learn much from me. You do your family proud you know."

He smiled at her and even saluted her. She was stunned that what she did was even considered all that important other than she knew it would help the Orkians and their own race succeed seeing as emotions were reinstated and marriage allowed again the whole planet was thriving except for the gene pool.

"Sir, it's really not a big deal." She said embarrassed at everything.

"Actually Miranda it is, see it was you and your father who taught me to accept earthlings as an equal, a bit on the less bright side considering the mess the earth is in now days but close enough. They have things we don't have and we have things they don't have." He stopped speaking when Miranda chuckled and tossed in,

"Like computers?"

"Yes." He said smiling "Like computers." He sat down and relaxed in his desk chair and pointed to another for Miranda to sit in. "I think you're unique to your own mixed race Miranda, I want you to use it to your advantage. There will be more training for you so you can defend yourself better while you're back on your mother's home planet. I do not want to leave you without a means to defend yourself."

"I'll be OK sir. I have my brother Mearth as well don't forget."

"Just as well, I can't see you defenceless down there so please consider the extra training something you should take advantage of, We will be in Earth's transmission range in about fourteen days, when this happens we will contact officials in Boulder Colorado and go from there."

"Sure thing Orwell. I appreciate that you're doing this for me. I already miss home, even though I'm going home… does that make sense?" She asked.

He nodded and sat forward in his chair. "You're the one doing us the service Miranda, don't forget that OK and yes I fully understand being home sick. Head off now, go study your disks more if you wish or relax. Visit the gardens if you want OK. As your dad would say, Take a load off." He stuck out his hand and she shook it

"Na-nu Na-nu sir, and thanks" She got up and left his office. She had no idea what she was going to do but she decided to go stealth once she got to her room. She needed time for herself. She stepped into the cleansing chamber and had a nice hot shower. She got dressed and looked around.

She took out her computer and started another disk. She missed her parents and she needed to see them even if it was this way it helped a great deal. She curled up on her bed and watched her disk absorbing more information. She thought.

'Oh Daddy, I miss you and mom." she sighed and wiped her eyes.

"Ahh, baby you're leaking. It's ok we're here. You do us proud." She heard his voice and thought again "Daddy? is that you?"

"Yes hun. I'm here. hold on you've got some important things to do."

"I wish I could see you! I miss you and mom so much!" She felt the tears escape and tried to swallow the lump making it so very hard.

"Do as Orwell said, you've only unlocked one ability. Trust me on this. I love you!"

"There's more?" She asked but the silence following that question was so loud it was deafening.

She jerked with a start. The video was done and she'd missed it. She wasn't too sure if she'd actually fallen asleep or if she had gone into mind mode or what happened; she just knew her father told her she had more than one ability. Now she was really curious on what he meant.

**Chapter 9: Unique  
>****************<strong>

In a week Miranda unlocked her full potential for her telekinetic abilities and self defense would be very simple for her; along with a ton of other things to. She never realized how handy this mind ability was, a simple thought and she could move things, make things explode, or even burn stuff. She was impressed at how much strong she had gotten in just a week.

In that week she also learned more about her human side; the planets customs and how to use certain things while there. She learned about banking, job searching and was able to learn to drive using earth rules aboard Egg-zodus with one of the shipping carts. She figured it would be fairly easy getting her licence, pending that the government didn't cause any issues.

She tested her theories on her ability to track down Earkins and enhanced her own abilities in the process allowing her to find someone fairly easily if the wind was blowing right. (in the case of the ship, the air circulation) She learned her brother could find her if he was focused on her but if he wasn't; it wasn't so easy. She learned that she could tell someone was in the area but not distinguish between them except her own brother. She was hoping this ability would enhance once she got to know the others better.

She mastered her mind connection and unlocked another ability she didn't even realize she had; reading thoughts. This would come in handy and she tested it frequently but subtly. Her ability to read someone got stronger in a matter of days and it impressed the hell out of her. This ability she kept to herself. She wanted to ensure her safety and this ability would help her do this while on earth. Her favorite thing though was testing it, and several times she got "Oh my, that's what I was thinking!" She always smiled and said "Oh really! Great minds think alike."

The last thing she realized was that she had a connection to the spiritual world. This happened quite accidentally when she tracked Sabin down without intending to. When she found her she noticed that Sabin had an aura of her. She stayed off to the distance just watching and she knew Sabin could sense her but she couldn't locate her. That's when she noticed the shimmer about her. Miranda picked up the presence of a female spirit of Orkan nature, about twenty years according to Orkan aging maybe a bit older. She had very light hair as well, like Sabin and was also very tall. Miranda remembered her father was the same way with Nana Beth. So, She did what her father would have done. She walked up to Sabin and asked her to come with her to her room as she wanted to talk. Sabin was surprised to see her and stated "I felt your presence but couldn't find you."

"I'm aware. I've been watching you for a bit now. There's a few questions I want to ask but I need to take you to a quite spot. Is it OK if we go to my room or do you prefer another spot?"

"Oh I don't mind where we go." Sabin was just happy to have the company.

"Ok." Miranda said, "Let's head to my room."

They arrived and she let Sabin enter the room first. She waited a moment and then entered herself.

Sabin watched this and chuckled. "It's like you were waiting for someone else to come in with us."

"I was." Miranda said. It caused the hair on the back of Sabin's neck to tingle. Miranda stopped and looked at Sabin and watched her reaction.

"You know don't you?" Sabin said, she looked scared and worried at the same time.

"Yes. I was wondering if you did to. I see you do." She sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. Sabin joined her. "How long has she been following you?"

"It's a she?" Sabin asked.

"Yes. You didn't know?"

Sabin shook her head and sighed. "OK, here's what I know. Ever since I was little I could feel someone always around me. I could hear someone tell me, 'don't do that', or 'this way…' things that kept me; well; safe." She fidgeted with her bracelet on her wrist and looked at Miranda. "Have you ever had this feeling that you're being watched over?"

"All the time." Miranda said. "It's my parents, I know it's them because I can hear my dad, he still talks to me."

"Oh!" Sabin lit right up. "So it's my mom?"

"I don't know" Miranda said, "I can ask if you want me to."

"Wah?!" Sabin looked freaked out but Miranda was determined to learn what she could about this girl without a past.

"Well if I can talk to my dad I may be able to communicate with whoever is with you. They are here you know."

"Yeah I know," She paused. "I just heard a voice tell me to trust you.

"Well, here goes nothing." Miranda spoke out loud and said. "I am going to mentally ask the same questions I am about to speak. If you can hear me, do the same as you would if you were to mind connect."

She spoke out loud and asked "Can you hear me?" She set to mind connect and she could hear the lady loud and clear.

"I can hear you quite well, in fact you seem super charged. I'm Lexi, pleased to make your acquaintance."

Miranda disconnected quickly, "Lexi" she said looking at Sabin who shook her head. Sabin had no idea who that was. So Miranda asked out loud. "Who are you, can you give me any details?" She connected again and waited for a reply.

"I am Sabin's mother. I was twenty two when I was murdered by my daughter's father. He took her from me and sold her for drugs. I tried to find her and when I did he beat me to death. His name is Andrew Nagar" Miranda came out of it and started to cry. Sabin was stunned to see this and put her hand on her back.

"Oh Miranda what's wrong?" her eyes full of concern not knowing the horrors she just learned.

"Oh Shazbot! Sabin, it IS your mom. I'm so sorry!" Miranda wiped the tears from her eyes.

"For what? I've always felt a presences so this means I've been watched over for years, this is good news."

"Oh…" Miranda sucked back a breath with her hand still over her mouth trying not to cry again. "Sabin she was killed." the look of despair when she delivered that news was enough for even Sabin to gasp and frown.

"Oh! Oh goodness me, by who?" She asked.

"Umm...Your father." Miranda said not wanting to tell her but having to.

Sabin's eyes got big when that hit her. She stopped still and then looked dead panned at Miranda. "I don't even know who he is." She replied.

Miranda spoke. "I do. Your mom told me his name."

Forty five minutes. This was how long they spoke to each other and Sabin's mom in the spirit world. Forty five minutes of agony, of pure delight, of heart ache and more. Miranda also learned yet again, her father was involved in her rescue. She wondered how it was that he'd been involved in nearly every single one of these people's lives. She needed to figure that part out but for now she was focused on Sabin and her mom.

She'd learned that Sabin's mom Lexi was living in Manchester England and was a records keeper for earth events. Her spouse at the time had no idea at first who she was. When he did he thought she was a freak. She told Miranda he freaked even more when his wife laid an egg and he tried to cook it. He became more abusive when Sabin was hatched and he turned to drugs. He had no idea how to handle his daughter considering she was older than he was; looks wise; but as young as a newborn. Miranda learned from Lexi that her spouse thought he could get rid of her by selling Sabin, only her mother found her so Andrew beat her to death to stop her from bringing what he called "the freak child" home. He buried her in their basement flat under the floor. The police had looked for Andrew's wife when he put in a false claim of a missing persons but never mentioned Sabin. The people who had taken Sabin couldn't handle her and she was placed in an institution. It was Mork who found her and got her released into his care. He returned her to Ork and from there Sabin has been a orphan.

"But how did he find me?" Sabin asked Miranda.

"I've no idea. He seems to have found quite a few Earkins in his day. I don't think he had the same ability I do." She looked at Sabin and asked "How old would you have been when my father found you?"

"I think I was about thirty. Why?"

"I would have been five for you, five for Onnon, and about ten for the others when you were all found and rescued by my dad; only I don't remember any of it." She got up and paced her room. "I don't get it, I knew a lot about dad's work. I paid attention. What I don't get is how he managed to help you all. How he found you in the first place. How he knew who you were."

Out of the blue she heard her father give her the answer. "It was you Miputer." She stopped dead. Her? She shouted. "HOW?!" Sabin just stared at her confused.

She heard him again. "Our visits when we took you. You were an angel to them all. You saved them. Your mom and I just helped."

"How?" She cried again sinking to the floor even more confused. Sabin went to her wrapped her arms around her shoulders and asked.

"Are you ok?"

"I honestly don't know." She replied. "I just heard my dad tell me I was the one who found you."

Sabin shrugged and with conviction said, "Makes sense to me now that I think of it, how else would he have found me in that institution? It's not like he had an in on who I actually was, hell even I didn't know till he found me."

Miranda looked at Sabin and the relief flooded her; warmth washed over her and she was all of a sudden very tired. The connection took its toll and she passed out on Sabin.

"Miranda! Come on Miputer! Can you hear me?" She shook her head the darkness was all around but yet she could still see stars, just the light wasn't very bright.

"Daddy?" She asked without hearing her own voice.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry. I didn't think it would drain you so badly!" Mork's spirit hovered over her desperate to get her back to her feet. "You'll be ok, you just need rest, sleep now OK."

"Daddy, don't go please! I miss you!" but she faded and he was gone.

Miranda was out for three days. Three days she missed testing, practicing, studying. Three days that in fact made her stronger, with the rest, but she had no idea, because when she came to and learned how long she was out she was mortified.

"Hi sissy. I'm glad you're OK" Mearth said giving his sister a hug.

"Oh thanks Mearth, I can't understand why I was drained so badly."

"The Dr said you have a bad case of exhaustion. You need your rest.

" I really don't have time to rest Mearth, I have so much to do in the next eleven days and so little damn time to do it in."

No sooner did she say those words did she feel the presence of her father and she just blurted that out.

"Dads here."

Mearth looked at her confused. "Dad's gone Miranda" he said.

"I know that Mearth. I mean he's here spiritually. He's been around since he passed away."

Mearth had no idea how to take that info so he just replied with "oh!" He didn't know what more to say.

"Oh dad it's not that bad!" She blurted out. "I just over did it. I'm talking to you now ain't I?"

Mearth looked at his sister worried. "Miranda were you doing this same spirit talking when you passed out?"

"Yeah, well sort of, I was doing my mind connection, like when I make a report only I was just hearing the spirit...why?" She asked.

"So you're not connecting now, but you're still able to talk to and hear dad?"

She stopped a moment and realized that Mearth was right. She wasn't talking to their dad in the same manner she usually did. It was usually in a form of a thought. Now she was just talking out loud. She had to watch herself with that or it would cause her problems later.

"Yeah, it looks that way." She scratched her head and looked at him, "Well at least this way it doesn't drain me."

She was still a moment and then gave her brother the same 'hairy eye ball' look her mother use to give "What?!" He asked.

"Dad said to tell you I'm NOT wackadoodle."

Those words were enough to convince him that his sister wasn't 'wackadoodle' and he chuckled over her statement. Apparently she could hear dad and for that he was thankful.

She was back up and moving about the next morning and Sabin came in to see her.

"Thanks for helping Miranda but don't ever scare me like that again, Ok" she said giving her a hug. "You sure you're alright?"

"I'm find." Miranda waved the concerns aside, not that she didn't appreciate them but the fussing everyone was doing was enough to drive her nuts. "I just over did it."

She heard Lexi say sorry. "It's not your fault either Lexi, don't stress your spirited head over it."

Sabin stopped and looked at her puzzled. "Uh, Why are you talking to my mom like she's here?"

"Cause she is." Miranda said pointing to the left of Sabin. "She's standing right there."  
>Miranda couldn't actually see a full body but more of a translucent figure who emanated her thoughts to Miranda who could hear them, as clear as day. Sabin turned to looked but realized she couldn't see her mom even if she tried.<p>

"You know you're kinda freaking me out here."

"Shazbot!" She sighed. "I'm sorry." She said to Sabin and then as swift as she spoke those words she turned to her right and said, "Daddy I'm twenty five I'll cuss if I want to!"

"Oh, so your father is here to?"

"Yeah and now he's nagging me for cursing. OK no offence but if there's anymore ghosties here; go play elsewhere… YES dad that means you to!"

Sabin watched Miranda and wondered if her friend was losing it.

"No I'm not losing it Sabin. I'm just overwhelmed with all the new stuff I can do and I feel like a nimnul!"

Sabin realized that Miranda just answered her wondered thought and was bewildered.

"I suppose I would be to if I could read minds, talk to spirits and throw things around with my mind and track down halflings like a bloodhound."

Miranda looked at her confused. "Uh, what's a bloodhound? It sounds ghastly!" the name of the creature was quite unappealing to Miranda.

"It's a dog." Sabin said laughing heartily.

"Hey! I'm not a dog!" Miranda said playfully smacking Sabin on the side giggling to.

"No that's true but you're sure unique that's for sure! Come on lets go get some food, I'm starving."

"Me too, dad keeps telling me I need to try a baloney sundae. I have no idea what it is."

**Chapter 10 - The past comes back.**

Mearth sat quietly as he listened to his sister explain all the stuff she'd managed to accomplish so far. She filled him in better on the details of her abilities. He was impressed with her mind reading capabilities, he had no idea she could do that. She made him swear that he'd not tell anyone as it would be a good thing to have safety wise on earth. He was more impressed that she could talk to their dad even though he was in the spirit world, and this was proven with things Miranda wouldn't have ever known from prior to her birth. He just got her to answer things only their dad would know. She showed him just how easy it was for her to move things with her mind. He could do it too; just not as effortlessly as she could.

He'd seen the progress with her tracking abilities with the ones she'd dubbed Earkins. She however said that her father told her she still have more things to explore and that even he didn't know the extent of what she was capable of since there were those in the government who tried to suppress what she knew and did with the memory erases when she was little for fear of the Orkan council taking Miranda from them; something Miranda hadn't known before.

"What do you mean?" She asked her father a bit confused at his comment.

_"The Orkan government at the time realized their suppression of emotions had failed even though they had stated it was for the good of the race. I was a prime example of this. It's why I was sent away in the first place. Orson hadn't counted on me finding your mom and falling in love with an earthling, trust me it was very easy to do!"_ She waited for her dad to carry on. _"Orson was also one who had broken down the barrier himself and tried his best to maintain his composure. I think it's one reason why he didn't report me when he could have easily done so. He did try to keep me in line so I wouldn't destroy the protection he was trying to provide. I never knew till he was arrested."_

"What?! Orson was arrested?" Miranda was shocked. She didn't even remember this.

_"Yes. He was and it was his trial that proved that emotions weren't something that could be suppressed or wiped out. Your mother and I came to his defence and we got him off and it was due to that win that the emotional barrier was removed. The government council was disbanded and a new council was appointed. Your mother was on that board for several years."_ Miranda shook her head and had NO idea about any of this so she was stunned at the news.

"I plan on talking to Orwell about this. I hope he has more information." She said out loud.  
>She wanted answers now that she was older the exploration crew needed her so the chance of the council exploiting her wasn't in the cards so much although she was still being used for her abilities it was more on her terms than on the councils terms. Which made for a good job for a girl who was once deemed less than stellar due to her half breed status in the Orkan community.<p>

"We will make a difference Mearth. We will find those who need to be found, help like mom and dad did. Give those who may not have a better life a chance to do something with their lives." She was pleased with what she was about to embark on and thanked her father for the information.

Mearth nodded and smiled. He was very proud of his sister and the help his father was giving now even though he already knew quite a bit about what had happened he still didn't have all the answers.

He had a few ideas of his own he wanted to work on while on earth. This was a chance for him to broaden his own horizons. "Orwell said we will be in Earth's transmission range tomorrow. I'm wondering if they will remember me."

Mearth was giddy like a child in this aspect. He remembered meeting all the government officials. He remembered all the TV shows that his dad had been offered. The job offers his mother had been handed. Mearth was hoping to take the opportunity to teach people about who his family was and is now. He wanted to be on TV like his mom had been. He wanted to be a journalist to.

"I'm sure the government will Mearth, you're after all on record. I'm sure a lot of people will remember you. I'm not too sure it's a good idea to let too many people know who you are though." Miranda was genuinely concerned about their safety if it got out into the general public. Mearth wasn't a small statured fella standing at five foot ten; granted he'd thinned out since his baby days, but he was still a stout young man. If someone got it into their mind that he was a threat; well she hated to think what could happen. She also knew Mearth would have to defend himself and anyone messing even with a half Orkan was asking for trouble considering the telekinetic abilities they possessed; it's just some were stronger than others. Miranda being one of the strongest ones of her new race. She decided she needed to know a few things and told her brother she needed to get some things cleared up.

"Sure sis. I'm going to go watch some of your videos mom and dad did OK, so I'll be in your room."

"Sure. I'll check in shortly." She gave him a hug and headed off to find Orwell.

She found Orwell and asked for an audience with him and informed him this was in an official capacity seeing as she needed answers to things from past government rulings.

"What's this about Miranda, I thought you were pleased to be aiding this adventure.?"

"Sir, with all due respect I need to know what happened when I was a child. WHY I had my memories erased. I already have answers now and I WILL know who's lying. I just need clarification on why those officials did what they did and why. My parents were terrified of what the former council was capable of doing. I even hear your dad was arrested!"

Orwell was blown away with that statement and showed it with his resounding "WHAT?!"

"You didn't know?" She asked, getting goose bumps from the pending can of worms she might be opening.

Her father's voice was in the back of her mind... _"Don't back down Miputer! Please. You need this!"_

"No Miranda, I didn't." He paced his own office and then went to his intercom.

"State the name and rank of the crew member you'd like to reach." The ships system said.

"Council persons; Eli, Joor, Dilan, and Miele. Captain Xu as well." He said into the intercom.  
>"Request for audience in upper deck Mazine conference room seven, immediately."<p>

He looked back at Miranda. "Shall we go?" She nodded and followed him. On the way Naruu met with them and Orwell informed her of what was going on. She reacted the same way to the news as Miranda had and Miranda told her to inform her brother where she was going to be and that he may be needed in this matter. Orwell gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and she was off to get Mearth. They would be back soon enough to be added to the pending meeting.

Orwell opened the door to the meeting room and the lights came on. He went to the control panel of the room and started to push buttons. Reach walked into the room and saluted Miranda.

"Naruu said there was going to be a meeting, sergeant. I felt there may be a need for my presences."

"At ease for now Cadet. There may be yet. She said as she watched Orwell try and work with the system the ship had.

"Life would be so much easier if a personal computer was available." he muttered to no one in particular.

"That can be accomplished sir." Reach said "Clone Miranda's machine and make others and improve on the system as we learn more about it."

Orwell looked up, astonishment on his face. "Well I'll be damned, I never even thought of that before!"

Miranda smiled at her cadet and elbowed him in the ribs. "Good show man!" She chuckled.

"Well it wouldn't be too hard to do. Heck you could even get a few off earth once we get there, and work with what we find. It's not hard to experiment, we do it every day."

Orwell thought, then said. "We'll think of that after this ordeal is over but please keep it in mind. I think it will be handy for future things to come."

Mearth walked into the room and went to his sister. "I heard there's going to be a meeting?"

"Yes" Miranda said directing Mearth to a seat. "We're going to speak to council. Miele was still part of the former council when it was still in control while the Emotional laws were in effect. As you know we learned that our god father Orson had been arrested years ago for trying to protect some of the Orkians who'd broken through before the laws changed. What I don't understand is why they kept erasing my memories when I went to earth. Why it was demanded. I need to get to the bottom of this. You were there Mearth. You might remember things I don't.

"OH!, ok so that's why Naruu said I'd be needed. I was worried there for a moment."

"Well don't get too relaxed yet. I have no idea how this is going to turn out." She said as she watched the council and the captain walk into the meeting room.

Miele was an elder, he currently stood about four feet tall now and might weigh a good eighty pounds. He had short cropped hair that was pitch black. His eyes matched his hair. His youthful appearance suggested he would be in his late seventies or eighties. To Miranda he reminded her of someone she just couldn't remember who, that is till her father started to cuss a mile a minute.

**_"Nimnul! Shazbot! Zazbot! Fokenzitz! Plerm!"_** He yelled in her head. Miranda cringed.

"WOAH Dad!" She thought loudly. " Calm down! What's got you so worked up?"

_"THAT Nimnul!"_ He spat. The idea that this Orkan was around his baby girl irritated him and he had no physical oomph to kick his ass. Her father made it clear this was the one who caused him a great deal of grief when it came to the concerns Miranda would be asking about. She figured if dad didn't like him, she'd be the one to crack him. He had secrets and she knew it just from her father's reaction.

"What's this about Orwell, We have much to do before we make it to our destinations." He noticed Miranda and glared at her.

"Miele, Be seated please, I will get to what is going on in a moment." Joor, Dilan and Eli all sat down and Captain Xu spoke.

"I'm a bit reserved Orwell on this meeting without information. Care to elaborate on what's going on?" She asked as she sat at the head seat. Orwell walked the length of the great council table making the semi arched fixture seem ominous as he continued with his explanation.

"Madam, with great and utmost respect I have called this meeting of the council as I've learned of some great misdeeds of the former council that have been; let's just say excluded from the general public." He bowed to the Captain out of respect and saluted her. "Na-Nu Na-Nu." as he straightened Miele spoke out and interrupted the proceedings something any council member knew was unacceptable.

"I demand to know just what this so called farfetched excluded information is!" He said with obvious distain, his glare hardly wavering when he looked in Miranda's direction.

Joor spoke up. "Sir, you're not following protocol. You're an elder, so some respect for our Captain!"

Miele scoffed at the request. The rest of the council was shocked at that response. Orwell felt he should get this started as quickly as he could. He knew Miele was part of the former council, disbanded or not didn't prevent former members from rejoining if they wanted to when the new government was created. Something Miele jumped at back then. So long as a member didn't have a blemish on their record then re-entry was permitted. Most of the former council had been tried for society atrocities and were imprisoned or banished for their past miss handling of the society as a whole. Impeachment was harsh on Ork; banishment however was much worse.

"Madam, I feel that Miele may be able to shed some light on this matter seeing his animosity to this meeting in general. See Miss McConnell..." He pointed to Miranda "She is a tracker; the only one; so far of her kind. Born on Ork, but of the new found race Earkin, she is part human and Orkan."

He stood in front of Miele and stared the elder down. "I believe you have information she wants, and we tend to get it." Miele rolled his eyes in disgust, something Mearth caught almost immediately. He whispered to his sister.

"He's in trouble and he does that? Why is he rolling his eyes?" Mearth's disbelief was obvious with his questions so Miranda decided to make light of the elders stupidity.

"Hopefully looking for his brains." She said with a smirk. Mearth tried; unsuccessfully; to muffle his giggle, the sound only irritated Miele who glared harder than before.

Joor; a mild mannered youthful Orkan who was built like a tank and as dark as the night; softly spoke. "Orwell can you please explain to me what is going on and forget that Miele is in the room, it's obvious there's something going on we're not aware of and I for one would like to see this come to light."

"Yes sir." Orwell moved to the front part of the table by Miranda. "This young lady is a victim of memory tampering by the former council when she was a child. A council Miele was a apart of." Orwell moved towards Joor as he continued to speak.

"I learned that even my own father was arrested because of his own emotional break through and protection he was providing to those who had already broken the barriers before the laws were lifted." He turned and pointed back to Miranda

"Mork; Miranda's father; helped with aiding those who were of the mixed race to come forth. He and his wife Mindy helped countless children and young adults come to Ork to have a better life than they would have being abandoned on Earth due to the laws or the council preventing them from learning of their true identities."

He turned back and looked at Miele "This council member returned to office knowing he had to keep this information concealed. I think my sergeant is entitled to know what happened when she had her memories tampered with and why."

Dilan, a youthful looking elder who was the eldest of them all spoke. "Duties of an elder are for record keeping. Is there any records of what happened?"

Miranda spoke up when this was asked. "Yes sir there is." She only spoke because her father told her there was records. Ones that Miele thought he'd erased but Mork had been wise to record two copies, the first had been hidden on earth but transferred over time. Miranda had it and she hadn't even known. Miele had no idea there was a record at all till she said there was and he bust out with "THAT'S A LIE!" as he jumped to his feet.

It was Eli the youngest of the four who spoke this time. "SIT down Miele! NOW!" Eli, looked to be about forty Orkan years old. One of the youngest elders of the Ork council. "Where my child are these records you claim exist?" She was concerned that the claims couldn't be backed so had to ask. Either way an investigation would be done but proof went a long way.

Miranda heard her father speak very quickly. She raised her hands to the council members to get them to wait while she tried to focus on her father's ramblings. She took a breath and yelled in her head "SLOW DOWN DAD!"

He stopped_. "In your trunk!"_ He said. _"We named the disk 'Happy days' so no one would guess what was on it. This has every visit we made to earth and your interactions with everyone we tried to help! It has Miele's threats as well. This is my total recall records that he erased from you and me both."  
><em>  
>Miranda sat back up, Mearth looked at her.. "Isba?" he asked very concerned, he was worried she'd pass out again. "Necce, necce." She replied smiling at her brother. She spoke very low to him. "Go to our room, bring back my computer. Bring some of the blank disks that dad left and please bring the disk marked 'Happy Days' hurry. I will get my answers and council will learn just what Miele is hiding." Mearth nodded glad to be of some help. He got up and excused himself. Miranda looked at the council.<p>

"I beg your pardons, I need to have my computer brought to me so I can show you want proof I have. In the mean time I would like to ask Miele why he threatened my father and with what?"

He refused to co-operate with Miranda. "You know, the whole council will see soon enough."  
>She was assaulted with his next thoughts; one she hadn't even been trying to get.<p>

_"You have nothing on me half breed, you and your kind should have been eradicated long ago; along with your moronic father. He was a disgrace to the Orkan race! I only wish I had of been able to rid more of you!"_

The council was more than convinced that Miele had something to hide and intolerance towards others wasn't acceptable form of an elder.

Miranda decided to continue eavesdropping on Miele's thoughts and was slammed with more hate and venom than she ever expected. It hurt her head. Thoughts of hidden deaths, of beating her father, and of killing her flowed past her like angry bees, buzzing and stinging her brain.

_'I'll kill you; you shalamoota. I will make sure you never return to Ork and spread your diseased vermin race. I should have killed your father when I had the chance!' _ Miranda's eyebrows raised in shock. Her father spoke to her amongst the hate that filtered through her head.

_"It's ok Miputer, I'm here with you. Don't worry he can't hurt anyone now."_ Mork's spirit filtered the thoughts as well and realized and stated as much that he now knew who had tried in the first place to get him killed along with everyone else. Miranda watched everyone as she did this and waited to see if Miele was going to respond at all to her comments. He didn't.

Mearth showed with her computer and the requested items. She took it when he got to the table and copied the disk immediately into her computer. She then started to burn more disks. Miele had no idea what she was doing. When she was done she stood and showed the disks. One was still in the computer which she turned around. Her mind connection still on Miele. She didn't want to be caught unaware.

She spoke. "These disks are the copies of the video you will soon see. There are more already saved. She got up from her seat and passed one to Orwell who put his in his coat. She passed one to each elder except for Miele. She looked at him and said softly. "I'm glad you didn't get the chance to kill my father when you had it, and trust me I will return." His eyes widened.

She walked to her computer and turned it on. The video started with Mork on the screen.

**_"Total Orkan Recall - Recording - "I am saving all of these interactions with council member Miele who's threatened to take my daughter Miranda from my wife and I. We learned our daughter is a tracker and can find those of half nature. Miele despises these members of our culture and considers them sub standard. His prejudices towards a mixed race has caused some emotional upheaval within the Orkan council. They've insisted that Miranda's memories be erased every time we rescue a new halfling. Government officials are worried their failings will get out into the general public and stir up more problems. Miele is the under lying cause of most of the rulings that have been sent against others who were disbanded from the original council. I firmly believe he's the one behind many of the killings of halflings we've tried to rescue in the past." _**

The video continued while everyone watched on. Miranda was focused on Miele who was enraged and tried to hit her computer trying to destroy it, but she had a block. When his telekinetic wave hit her shield it wavered a light blue. The remaining council had Miranda pause the video and have Miele removed.

"Place him in custody, pending a hearing we will decide his fate!" He was removed and Miranda was able to relax while the others continued on with the video. Miranda learned her parents were forced to allow the mind erases of their daughter in order to protect her from what Miele would do to her if they didn't. He threatened to take her from them several times when council wasn't around. He showed at their unit several times demanding to check Miranda for any signs of her ability returning. When he learned that it did every time she went to earth he had the new laws enforced stating that there would be restrictions on children traveling outside of Ork. This prevented Mork and Mindy from rescuing anyone else. Miranda was nearly eleven when that happened. The council had been disbanded not long after and the laws changed. Emotions were reinstated and marriages were allowed to happen again. Miele didn't like the changes but couldn't prevent the wave of change so his best chance was to keep the race pure, but he learned years ago there were hundreds of 'abominations' that had been born of earthling and Orkan. He had gone to earth back when Mork and Mindy did and waited for Miranda to track someone when she was little. If he could, he'd kill the halfling they had found, only moments after meeting and setting up a new meeting time. The halflings felt betrayed when he killed them not realizing that Mork and Mindy had nothing to do with their deaths. Mork figured out what was going on and decided to protect his daughter and record everything he could and do a last memory erase when she was almost thirteen. He knew her ability would return he just didn't know when. Mindy was always scared for her daughter so they kept her close and Mearth was promised to never breath a word till he needed to.

The video stopped. Council was mortified into silence. Mearth held his sister as she cried knowing she was the reason some Earkins were murdered while they still lived on earth. She hadn't known and now that she did she felt pretty bad.

_"Don't be upset Miputer, it's not your fault! None of this was ever your fault my princess."_

"Oh daddy!" She sobbed "I feel so bad! All those poor kids!" Mearth just hugged her tighter.

"It's ok Sissy. This isn't your fault, Dad would tell you this! Please know it's Miele who's in the wrong. We will fix this."

The council came forward and spoke to Miranda and confirmed there would be a intensive investigation into the information they had received. They insisted that Reach clone Miranda's machine so they too could have one. Mearth was recruited to teach them how to use the machines. He was going to be very busy trying to teach a bunch of elders how to use computers in eleven days.

Miranda requested an audience with security with Miele. She was granted this. She made her way to his cell. When she got there she asked him a few questions he refused to say right out, but it mattered not, she heard him loud and clear. She wrote after she asked a question, letting him see just what she wrote.

"What are you trying to hide besides the deaths of those innocent children Miele."

_'Wouldn't you like to know you half breed!'_ she wrote his thought down.  
><em>'Shalamoota!'<em> He slammed his fist into the table _'What sorcery is this?'_ He watched her write and his eyes got wide each time she repeated in writing what he was thinking.

"Ì asked you a question, I suggest you have your say now Miele."

"Go to Mercury and burn." He said out loud and spit. _'You will never know of my abomination!'_ he thought. She wrote... and then stopped in her tracks.

"I KNOW YOUR SECRET!" She yelled in his face and laughed! He spit on her.  
>His thoughts flying like made. She wiped her face and threw her head back and laughed harder.<p>

"The all mighty has fallen. The one who shouts disgust at the one thing he has. You even tried to rid yourself of your mistake and failed!"

_'How does this vermin know!? There's no way she knows!' _Miranda left the room. She knew.

Miele's secret, she was convinced was on earth, and she fully intended to find it. She would be the proper savior to her new found race, and be damned if this council members past screw ups were going to be the undoing of something she held in her head.

**Chapter 11 - Home**

Orwell was stunned at the council meeting and all that had happened. He sat with Miranda going over the rest of the DVD's in the trunk. Mork was guiding his daughter where to go for the information that they needed for her landing on Earth in a week's time. Each time she found something she'd load it onto her computer.

The internal investigation only lasted four days and Miele was stripped of his council meeting pending further investigations on Ork. He was imprisoned aboard Egg-zodus for now until they returned. Miranda made her suspicions of Miele's secret known and they asked her to keep her informed if she found anything on earth, she said she'd do her best to find out if her suspicions were indeed legitimate.

"I just find it hard to believe this council member had it out to destroy all that mom and dad had done." She said as she went through more disks, the evidence overwhelming. She copied more of the disks info onto her computer, she realized she would have to help Reach and obtain more of the DVD's used for recording information as they would need them in Miele's trial; among other things he'd need for his cloning of her own computer.

"He'd have killed you to if he could, but you were important to him when he realized he could use you, I just wish we had of known sooner." Her father's voice said to her as she popped out another copied disk.

Orwell agreed with her statement and watched as Mearth showed him more info on how to use the computer. Miranda spoke. "Dad just said he'd have killed me sooner if he could have. " She looked at Orwell. "Do you think the emotional wall coming down was a good thing?"

Orwell smiled. "Of course Miranda, if not I might not be here. I got to have what many of the older generations here don't have. Parents. Sadly I also agree with your dad. I think if Miele could have killed you he would have. It's a good thing you're parents did all they could to protect you. Can you imagine what it would have been like if you'd been an test tube baby?"

Miranda shudder at the thought the same time as her father did in her head. The sensation was odd to say the lease. Sure sometimes your parents nagged and drove you nuts, but there were worse things than having parents and that was having none at all. She was grateful for having had hers. They loved each other a great deal, 'We were soul mates' her father said in her head; and in turn this love spilled over for her and Mearth. She knew she was blessed and to this day her parents still watched over her, even if she couldn't hear her mom she knew she was there.

Three days before they were to enter into Earth's orbit as per the early seventies protocol when Mork first came to light to the government Captain Xu called to the land with their direct contact information and spoke to the president.

"Captain Xu of Egg-zodus of the Planet Ork Mr. President." Xu was on the line with The President and notified him of Miranda's pending return to earth and what would be expected of her and Mearth and what provisions they could get while there. Sadly Miranda could only get one side since she couldn't hear the president speaking to Xu.

"Yes sir. I'm calling in regards to a former resident you may still have on records. A Mearth McConnell."  
>She paused and waited. "Yes sir, he's still very much alive and yes, your information is correct; he does look much younger." She waited again. "I'm sure he'd be pleased to speak to you." Mearth's eyes got huge as Xu passed him the Pictophone.<p>

Mearth spoke with the president and was over-joyed that he was happy to be speaking to Mearth.  
>He did tell him he had a sister and that they both wanted to return to earth. He explained that his parents had passed away as well. When the conversation was finished Mearth was beaming as he and his sister had been invited to meet the president in Washington.<p>

"So the acceptance of their return is confirmed?" Xu asked. "Clarification on the protocol of their safe return is also in effect with their arrival correct?" She waited. "I understand sir, thank you for your time. We will see you in approximately three days times. " She paused and then spoke once more.  
>"Thank you Mr. president Na-nu na-nu!" The conversation ended and she hung up with a smile.<p>

"Your clearance has been granted. We will beam you down with the H-28 to your destination. You will have your stuff shuttled where ever you wish it to go. You will be provided with transportation via H-28 for three days while on Earth, after that we leave orbit and let you continue on with your mission with the regulations set in place as agreed upon by the president and considerations we make with him."

Miranda shook her head to acknowledge that she got the idea of how things would go. She made a request to Xu about computer funding and information to broaden their own knowledge base and Xu said she was sure that there would be a way to obtain the stuff they required. Mearth informed Xu he would continue to teach Reach via mind connection while on Earth the best he could. He never thought in a million bleems he'd be an IT support Earkin for an Orkian.

The day of their departure Miranda was a mess with a capital M. She had her brain going in seven different directions at once and her dad in the background of her mind reminding her of everything was helpful as well as annoying "Our destined outline will be to visit with the president along with Xu and Reach and Orwell." She explained as she packed her bag for transport. Miranda was getting nervous and excited as they got closer to their deployment time. Mearth just smiled at his sister. He wasn't a cadet like she was, so he wasn't so nervous as he was excited about going back to where he was born. He had missed home and the sporadic visits were never enough and they ended up less and less till the government changed.

"I understand you're nervous sissy, but try and relax OK. This is after all just a visit to Washington. We still have no idea where we're even going to live yet. If you're going to be nervous, worry about that first." He made a valid point which only made Miranda's gut do a summersault as if on one of Orks moons.

"Oh Mearth!" She cried in frustration; tossing her shirt into her kit bag. She frowned. "I feel like I've done too little for this transition yet too much at the same time. I hate this feeling."

"What? Like two Splots fighting over a fizzle-bend?" his brow furrowed when he stated this. Two splots pulling on a fizzle-bend was quite the sight to see till one let go of the end of the fizzle-bend, it usually sent the other flying off into the distance; or the nearest obstacle; usually with a mighty thud. She cringed at the thud that played through her mind. Not a good visual. Oi!

Miranda snorted and shook her head. "Mearth this isn't time for jokes. Seriously what are we going to do to get a place in three days?" He shrugged with his hands up in confusion and did his squeaky "I-don't-know" voice. "Maybe the president has answers to that question. We won't know till we get there."

"Oh sure, 'Hey Mister President, We're kinda hard up for a place to live; care to spring for a place?"  
>She sighed. "That'll make a good first impression."<p>

"Won't know unless you ask Miputer." Her dad's voice interrupted her agitated thoughts.

"Oh daddy, I wish it was that easy." She zipped her bag up and noticed that Mearth was watching her.

"Sorry Mearth, just talking to dad, even he's saying to ask." Mearth thought a minute then asked.

"Do we have money to use while we're there other than the money coming in from the property in Colorado?"

Miranda heard her father mutter something and then he spoke. "Your mother says yes, you guys both have money she apparently saved. I wasn't even aware of that."

Miranda smiled, that helped them some, They'd have money to use to at least get a room in one of the earth hotels she learned about if they needed to, but that smile turned into a frown pretty quickly when her father stated that their mom didn't have the banking book with the papers that she had put in the trunk.

"Ah Shazbot!" she mutters. "Now what?" She heard her dad gasp when she cussed and she giggled over that while trying to figure out how to get to money her mom left behind without the paperwork to the account. Reach walked into her room.

"Orwell is ready whenever you are, We just reached orbiting level and will be locking into orbit in about twenty minutes. "

'Thanks Reach." She smiled at him and passed him her bag. "I'll need my trunk in the closet to be shipped to where ever we land. I also must call Jeanie and see where she's at in this place mom called Canada."

Security was very tight when Miranda and her crew landed in the main oval office in the Whitehouse.  
>Xu greeted the President with a firm handshake and a smile. They then proceeded with greetings all around, starting with Mearth who was known to the government in the first place and then to Miranda as she was the sergeant that was on this mission in the first place and then her boss and assigned crew member. The President was very excited about meeting everyone and agreed it was quite a special day.<p>

Miranda remembered her father's warnings on how earth persons in higher places tended to have two sets of lips and there for gave double talk, only she was a bit confused when she saw that no one had two mouths. Her thoughts were picked up by her father who told her. "Listen to what they don't say Miputer, and play 'dumb'. Trust me on this one." So she did.

"If these creatures even fart wrong I'll blow them to smithereens." She got from one security guard.  
>'OUCH'! She thought. Others ranged from fascination to total racial profiling based on false information of alien races. Many thought that anyone from outer space was there to invade and destroy. She would have to make it clear that this wasn't going to happen. Her father's voice piped up again.<p>

"This is from your mother, 'Just because it seems like a good idea, doesn't always mean others will agree with it so be careful when presenting ideas. As smart as you are, playing dumb is a damn good idea!' and yes she actually said that. Miputer, please dear, be safe." Miranda didn't hear much more for about two hours as she listened to Xu and Orwell speak to the president about the legalities with Miranda's stay and possible return.

It was explained to Miranda and Mearth that the government felt it was best they kept their identities on the down low as they couldn't provide security for them for the duration they were there. Once everything was hashed out and the Presidential office knew that even though there wasn't any security for them; that if Miranda or Mearth needed assistance they had to provide it to the best of their ability and within reason so as not to break the Orkians 'Proper form' treaty; which basically meant that the Orkians wouldn't blow anyone up if they got their explorers back without them being killed or seriously injured due to the lack of proper aid.

Their counterparts knew quite well what their alien visitors could do back in the seventies and it scared many but now it was the new millennium and there was even more advancement with both races and the President didn't want nor need the hassle of a war with an alien race and informed Xu and Orwell that Miranda and Mearth could go where they pleased and other officials would be notified of their whereabouts and any requests they had they could ask and any aid they needed in the future they could call his direct line which he provided cards to everyone in the landing party.

Miranda decided that maybe her parents were correct so she directed her concerns to the President.

"Sir, with all due respect. I learned that my mother; while here; had opened a special savings account for my brother and I. I know the account number but I do not have the paper work. I do have her death certificate from Ork and her birth records as well. I was wondering if there's any way you can aid me in accessing these funds as Mearth and I do not have a residence as of yet and we need money outside of my parents past income property to secure one." She waited to hear what he had to say. She felt she didn't sound too smart yet she wasn't letting on that she was total stupid either.

"I can assure you Miss McConnell that we will work with you so you can access your mothers savings account, we can even accommodate you till you find a residence that is convenient for you." His thoughts told her he was hoping they wouldn't stay with them too long and though polite he wasn't too thrilled to have them back on Earth let alone in the States.

"I have a friend in Canada who may be able to help us, I'd like to connect with her as I believe we will be better off with someone who knows my family a bit better than even I do." Miranda smiled and he returned one himself with the thoughts of; 'THANK GOD' ringing through his head.

"We will get right on that as soon as we can!" He ushered to one of the aids who went to fetch a phone.

Xu and Orwell saluted and shook hands with Miranda and Mearth and stated they would be back later on to gather supplies before they left in three days time. Miranda nodded and then gave Reach a hug.

"Thanks for all your help, I hope I can give you more tomorrow when you gather your supplies." He smiled and nodded. "At ease cadet, you're not on duty with my care now." He chuckled and gave her a hug back, "Take care ok. I'll see you in a few days" He walked over with Xu and Orwell and the H-28 beam took them back to the ship leaving Miranda and Mearth behind.

A lady of about twenty five earth years walked towards them both, She had very long dark hair and was average in size, but her eyes were a stunning green. "Hi, " She said sticking out her hand. Miranda took her hand in the traditional Ork hand shake... "Na-nu" she said smiling. The lady looked down smirked and then continued "I'm Holly. The President asked me to be your liaison while you're here in the Whitehouse. If you need anything, have a question or otherwise I will be the one you ask." She lead them to another office and ushered them in. "Here's the phone you requested to make you call. Please feel free to contact your friend here." She pointed to the phone and Mearth walked over to it.

"Do you have Jeanie's number?" He asked. "Yep, hold on." Miranda was writing it down as her father dictated it to her in her head. Sometimes this ability was convenient. Her brother knowing more about earth culture made the call to Jeanie. Miranda could only hear one side of the call, she waited in anticipation.

**Chapter 12 - New things Same old rules.**

The call to Jeanie went very well and Mearth was excited to be speaking to her again as it had been a great deal of years. Miranda didn't remember Jeanie but Jeanie remembered her from all the visits that she had made with her parents. Mearth cleared up that Miranda had some of her memories erased and Jeanie was disappointed to learn this but said she may be able to help Miranda with those issues as she learned a lot from Mindy about memory retrieval and much more about Orkan health.

When they explained their predicament with a place to live and other aspects they were facing. Jeanie said they were more than welcomed to join her but that she was moving from Toronto to Halifax for a larger job at a children's hospital. When they both agreed Jeanine said she'd call them back later if they wanted to work out details. Mearth and Miranda agreed and ended their call on a happy note. One issue down only one main one left to go.

Holly was beyond excited to be the liaison for Miranda and Mearth and her thoughts were flying seven thousand miles an hour in her head; yet she kept an amazing composure of herself and Mork just chuckled as he ease dropped in on her thoughts to_. "I never realized how handy your ability was till now Miputer. Fascinating."_

'Daddy, leave the poor woman alone, I think this is the nicest one we've met so far.' She shook her head and successfully rattled him causing him to mutter... 'EARTHQUAKE!' in a squeaky munchkin kinda voice he use to use on her when she was little.

They were lead to a waiting car and drove for a short while and came upon a fair sized hotel. Holly directed them to the front desk and spoke to a person at the front desk. A card was handed to her and she passed it to Miranda and then directed them to follow her yet again. They entered an elevator and got off on the fourth floor and headed down the hall. When they made it to a door marked 63. Holly took the card and showed Miranda how it worked. She opened the door into a very fancy room that made both Miranda and Mearth gasp.

"Here's your quarters for the evening. If you require anything please just call me." She passed Mearth a card and then left. He looked at the card and read it over. He walked over to the phone and placed the card beside it. He turned around to see his sister staring with wide eyes at the room and he smiled. She'd never seen some of the fancier things humans liked and watching the awe roll off of her was quite the experience.

"I take it you find this amazing?" He said to his sister as he walked over to her and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"Amazing, I'm dumbstruck!" The whole room was done in a light pale cream coloring, the furniture was dark wood throughout, except for the couch which was in a deep chocolate colored leather. The main windows faced out onto a court yard and she noticed there was separate rooms and when she entered the bathroom the washing facilities were huge. She'd never seen an earth shower but it was as big as her bedroom on Egg-zodus and it had benches.

_"You could play baseball in here!"_ She heard her father say.

'Daddy, stupid question... can you see everything I see?' Miranda now felt uncomfortable around her own dad who was stuck in her head and a spirit, now she felt weird to.

_'Nope not all the time. Seems to me if you find something important to you, and you choose to tune me in or out I can see some things other times I just hear you, I guess it's also depending; I suppose on your mood to. I'm not sure how you do it but I can see things only when you want me to. Why?' _

'Sorry dad. Embarrassment made me ask.'

_'Embarrassment? or wondering about your bare ass?'_ He chuckled when she yelled at him.

'DADDY! GAWD!' Mortified a bit by her dad's silly joke she was about to shake her head again when he piped up. _'I'm sorry Miputer. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, just teasing a bit, besides your tush isn't something I'm inclined to peek at; I seen enough of it streaking down our halls when you were little'_ She could hear the puppy dog whine and merriment all at the same time in his voice and in her memory she could see him pulling the look off. _'I love you' _He said, and like that she heard a wistful sigh. If she could hug him right then and there she would and never let him go. She missed him so much and _s_he was glad to hear that and just muttered "OK" out loud.

He was quiet again and she suspected that it was because he either knew he had upset her or because she was tuning him out but didn't quite know how she was doing it. She wandered around the suite and asked her brother a ton of questions. Some he was familiar with others not so much but he did tell her that he knew she could look on line for information because this is what he was told a few years ago on his last visit. She was confused with this concept and asked what it was. Mearth didn't know a hundred percent so he did what Holly told him to do; he walked over to the phone and called her.

Holly was thrilled at being called by the alien man they called Mearth and when he asked her to come help them find information on line; she jumped to the opportunity.

"I'll be over in about fifteen minutes. Order some food from room service and I'll help you find whatever it is you're looking for OK."

Mearth liked this Holly lady and said OK and hung up. "She said she will help, I just need to order food from something called room service." another concept that confused him.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I have NO idea." He said laughing.

_"I do."_ She heard his voice again and smiled and stated out loud. "Dad does."

"Oh thank Orson!" Mearth said with a grateful sigh, "What do I do?"

With her father's spiritual guidance she managed to walk Mearth though the actual fairly easy task of ordering food. Her father told her what to order as he knew she'd be inclined to try them as the items he picked were similar to Orkan food she was brought up on; most just were a different color or looked different in general but smelled the same as many things she'd had before. Mearth however was use to many of the items that were being brought to their room.  
>Holly knocked just as the food arrived and she told the waiter she'd take it in. She wheeled the cart through the door when the very cute Alien man opened it. She smiled as she presented their meal.<p>

"This is quite the spread you've picked for yourself, are you use to earth food?" She asked Mearth.

"Oh yeah I am, my sister isn't even though she's half like myself. She was raised on Ork for most of her life and only visited here a few times. She doesn't remember her visits though." He grabbed a plate and started to add food while Miranda looked at the items on the trolley.

"My parents left videos on what I could eat here." Miranda said as she took a utensil from the trolley and poked round orbs that looked like green eyes. She was confused on their appearance but in her head she heard her dad say, _'Try it Miranda, your mother says so!'_

"Well this must be quite the experience for you then." Holly scooped up one of the green eyes that Miranda had poked and popped it into her mouth and crunched on it. Miranda's eyes got wide.  
>Holly noticed and chuckled realizing that Miranda had no idea what she was eating. "Oh, look it's safe. Try one they are called grapes." She put one in Miranda's hand.<p>

It was cold and wet. She stared at it and thought; 'Goodness! This looks revolting!' She decided to do as she was told and popped it into her mouth and bit down. The cold juice from the grape popped into her mouth and she was startled at the flavor. Her eyes got big as she chewed. The texture she wasn't too keen on but the flavor was mind blowing. She smiled. "They look revolting; like Patot's eyes; but damn these are good!"

Mearth and Holly both chuckled at her reaction and then Holly looked at Mearth and asked. "What's a Patot?"

"Oh! Yeah, those are really odd looking lizard creatures we have on Ork. Sissy is right, the grapes do look like their eyes."

"Do you have pictures of these creatures?" Holly asked absolutely fascinated by the concept of other odd looking creatures who eyes resembled earth fruit.

"Yeah I think we might. If you want I can show you later on." Mearth was starting to like this lady, she was genuine in his eyes and she showed interest in what he and his sister were doing.

"We need help to track down information and I recall being told you can find anything on line. I just don't remember just how to go about doing that except I remember a telephone line going to the computer and I don't think we have one of those."

Holly chuckled and looked around. "Where's your computer?"

"In my bag." Miranda said as she walked over to it and unzipped it. She slid her computer out of it and passed it to Holly. She watched as Holly walked over to the desk and opened the lid to her laptop and turn it on.

"Now days computers don't need a wire to make them run on line anymore. Years ago it was called dial-up and now we have wireless." She clicked on the start menu and accessed the computers wireless card, typed in an access code and then clicked on an icon on the main screen that looked like a red flame with water around it.

"This is called a browser, the one we're using is Firefox but there are others. Who set this computer up for you?" She was curious as it looked like the previous history showed that it had been hooked up to the internet before, yet these two had no idea how to use it.

"My dad did about three years ago." Mearth said as he watched her skim through the computer. He was intent on seeing what she was doing and asked a few questions as she updated the machine which was in sever need of it.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked as she ambled over

"Updating your operating system, that's what runs the computer, it needed it since it doesn't look like it's been on line for at least two years."

"Oh, I didn't know it needed that." She walked back to the trolley for more food. She picked up a small cheese block and popped it into her mouth. This she remember from off the ship and it was something she rather enjoyed. She listened absently to Mearth and Holly talking about the computer as she looked over the rest of the food. Her dad had told her to order a bunch of different things. She looked at the wet dark pink slices of fruit her father told her was called watermelon. 'WHO in the world named this weird stuff water melon?' she thought, 'It's not even clear or blue.' She sniffed it and wrinkled her nose, _'MIRANDA!'_ She jumped; startled; as the piece she hand went flying in the air. She fumbled and caught the piece before it hit the floor. Holly and Mearth turned to look at her both confused. Miranda felt the heat in her face. "Sorry, I thought I heard something." Mearth knew she had heard their dad, and he must have startled her for her to jump so he just let it go and went back to asking Holly questions.

_'DADDY! That wasn't funny!'_ She yelled in her head, she even thought of a foot stamp. _'I'm going to shake my head till you fall out if you do that again!'_

_ 'Then Miranda Beth don't play with your food. Eat it.!'_ Miranda gasped, covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, tears in her eyes. That wasn't her dad at all, that was MOM!

"Mom?" She said shakily as she got into the bathroom and closed the door.

_'Yes.'_ Mindy's voice was loud and clear.  
>She asked again out loud, "But how? You couldn't before!"<p>

_'I plugged into his ear.'_ Miranda could hear the exasperation in her mother's voice and yet she still chuckled at the idea of her mother with her finger stuffed in her dad's ear like she use to when she had to speak to Orson to.

'Mom I am so very happy to hear you but can you PLEASE stop scaring the shazbot outta me!' Miranda said silently in her head with a sigh, she had about enough of her nerves being tested.

_'Then eat what's put in front of you. You can't make a judgement without trying it at least once.'_ Mindy was firm with her daughter and Miranda knew that if her mom was still with them she'd have been sitting at a table till she finished everything she'd been served. She smiled. "Ok" she said out loud. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you and dad OK?" She asked as she stared out the bathroom window, taking shallow breaths, still so very happy to hear her mom's voice after losing her so soon.

_'We're fine sweetie.'_ Miranda could hear how much her mom missed her just from her tone.

"I miss you mom."

_'I miss you to hun. Your dad's ear is getting gross and I must go. Be safe OK, and eat your food!' _Next thing Miranda knew her father was back with her talking.

_'Wow, I never in a million bleems thought that would work. Oh your mother said she loves you.' _Miranda smiled."Thanks dad! I'm glad you figured it out." Miranda sighed and headed out of the bathroom. She felt better now and she hoped her exit didn't alarm Mearth.

She spotted Mearth and Holly sitting side by side and looking intently on her computer. She went back to the trolley and put some food onto a plate and joined them eating what she put on it even if it looked weird or smelt funny. She didn't need to have the dolberd scared out of her.

"So what have you found so far?" She asked. Mearth looked at her, she could see the questions in his eyes gave him a shrug and half assed smirk to appease him for now since they had Holly there and she didn't want to explain too much to this woman, no matter how nice she was.

"Well I know where Halifax is now." He smiled and showed her where they were and where they would be going according to Jeanie in a few weeks and Miranda's eyes got a wide as saucers and almost choked on the watermelon she was chewing.

"Oh my goodness! We're going to the other side of the world?" She looked to Holly for answers who chuckled and said,

"No Miranda, you're only going a third of the way. There's much more to the world besides what you see on this computer screen." Miranda was blown away with that knowledge.

"Oh boy, I've got so much to learn." She sighed and felt awkward over her lack of knowledge over her own mom's home planet. Mearth then showed her where they would get computer items that Reach and Orwell would need. She was happy to see that the computer she had was still being sold but it seemed to have more to it than the one she had. Holly suggested that she make a request for a new one from the President as he did say he'd help them out if they needed it and an upgraded computer would be a good thing to request. Miranda didn't feel it was right to ask but Holly insisted and she'd get one for each of them as they would need it.

Two hours later and much computer surfing and teaching by Holly, both of the siblings pretty much had a good grasp on how to access things on line and how to find and search for things. Holly also warned them that not everything was true and if it was questionable that they should check and see if the facts were carried by more than one place. If it was for the most part it was usually true.

"Now Mearth, if you need any help please call again OK?" Mearth smiled and nodded to her and she scooted up on her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned a beautiful shade of deep pink.

"Oh my!" He said as he touched his cheek. "You can count on it!" He was beaming as much as Holly was. She opened the door, headed out and turned around in the hall and waved to Mearth who only giggled like a school kid. He closed the door a moment later and pretty much swooned before Miranda's eyes who shook her head but with a smile headed back into the suite with plans for tomorrow floating around in her head.

"I don't know about you Mearth but I need to clean up some and I think we should head to bed. We have a long day tomorrow." She watched him wander over to the sofa and sit the smile still on his face. He nodded an agreement but she didn't think he was really listening.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked him hoping she got through to him.

"Watch some TV." He replied as he picked up the remote and clicked on the flat screen hanging on the wall. The loud noise that came from the screen made Miranda flinch but she was fascinated to see the wall come to life.

"Uh, um... OK. I'm getting into the shower." She walked away and headed to the room she had picked out for herself and went through her bag and got out her evening sleepwear. She wandered to the shower and looked around at everything provided. It took her a few minutes to figure out how to operate the shower but she managed pretty well and she was quite proud of that.

When she got out and dried off she felt so much better and realized she didn't tell Mearth she had spoke to their mom, so she figured she should so she headed out to the main area of the suite and noticed that Mearth was already asleep in the sofa. She went over to him and shook him awake and told him to go to bed. Mumbling he went easily enough but it took some directing from her. She turned off the TV once she got him settled and she locked the door to their suite. She headed off to bed and into the night she spoke out; as she slipped under the covers.

"It's been a great night mom and dad, the rules are the same even with all the new stuff I'm learning. Thanks for what you taught me before I got here. Good night." and with this she drifted off to sleep with anticipation of what tomorrow would bring for her and her brother and the news she had to share with him about talking to their mom.

**Chapter 13 Unwanted trouble  
>************************<strong>

A manifested shimmer of the area; like that of glitter in a jar; the eye catching amusement of twinkling lights and swaying grass blades made Miranda realize that she was dreaming. The surroundings were surreal and yet felt authentic. The field where she found herself was alive, it was then she noticed someone whom she was sure was her mother.

"Mama?" she said. Not everything in the dream world was as it seemed, so calling out to her seemed to be the best thing to do to ensure it was her. Nightmares were not her favorite thing and she wasn't going to chance it.

"Yes Miranda." her mother replied as she turned around to greet her daughter.

"Oh mamma!" Miranda said as she ran up to join her. "I miss you. " She hugged her mother tight. Talking to her briefly earlier that day just wasn't enough, she missed her horribly; these dreams were always Miranda's favorites.

" I miss you to." Mindy touched her cheek and smiled with tears straining to escape from her eyes.

" How are you and dad doing?" She paused, "Speaking of dad where is he?" Miranda was curious, usually her father was always with her mother.

Mindy looked around; and shrugged her shoulders. " I'm really not too sure. He's usually not too far." Both of them are confused about why Mork wasn't around, but not too concerned as they knew he'd turn up sooner or later.

Miranda started to walk with her mother. Looking around she noticed that the field was the same as before. " Was I here before when I was a child?" Miranda asked her mother.

" Yes we were here not long after your Grandmother Cora passed away. This field is not too far from our old place in Bolder Colorado. We use the love to come here. Your dad's favorite thing was to fly kites. " Miranda remember the bird like creature her parents would run in front of on the ground while it floated in the air above them. "The memories we made here were something we all treasured. Problem is we had to take yours away." Mindy sighed with a tinge of guilt, she felt she owed her daughter an explanation.

" I'm truly sorry about that. I really didn't want to, but Miele didn't give us much of a choice. I honestly believed he would hurt you if he had of had the chance. There's just so much to worry about, and your father learning about your ability was a huge discovery that the old council wanted to exploit. I wouldn't allow it and your father was terrified they'd take you from us. They tried but we managed to keep them at bay with the agreement to erase your memories."

"Ahh, mamma it's OK; I understand you did your best for me; dad also explained a lot as well." She took her mother's hand, a continued walking with her through the field. Looking around she noticed songbirds, butterflies, and small animals. It was beautiful here. Miranda missed the memories that had been taken from her but appreciated that her mother was trying to return the memories to her in the best way she knew how considering she wasn't with them physically anymore. She decided to keep to positive things and let her mom know about their plans.

"We call Jeanie this afternoon. She agreed to help us out, but she's going to be moving from Toronto not too long after we get there; She's heading to a place called Halifax in a new area called Nova Scotia Canada; for a new job. We will have to go with her when she moves, but it shouldn't be too difficult, the president said he would help us in any way that we required. I believe this includes means to travel to a different country. We only need to keep our true identity on the down low as requested. The President is worried about panic or people trying to cause us harm."

" I sure hope so it would make things much easier for you both. I also understand his concern. Your dad and I agree, It's wonderful to be smart but be careful who you let know just how wonderfully brilliant you are, some will take advantage of that." Her mother said as they walked up onto Mork who was knelt down in the grass.

Mork turned around with big smile on his face. He was holding something in his hands. " I have something for you miputer." His gleeful and child like giggle catching in the air. He opened his hands in front of his daughter and a beautiful shiny blue butterfly walked out onto his fingertips. Miranda gasped, it was as blue as both her and her father's eyes. She stuck out her finger and the butterfly walked onto her finger. She beamed, her dad always had a way to make her smile. She watched as the butterfly fluttered away lazily on the breeze.

" Thank you daddy, that was beautiful." She reached over and gave him a hug. She always enjoyed how excited her father would get at making her smile. It was always a little things that she can do to make his day so much better when she knew he had a battle he was fighting in his head.

" You're welcome miputer." He had a wistful look on his face. "What'd wrong?" Miranda asked him.

"I don't know princess, I just know I need you to be careful. Promise; Ok?"

"I will." She gave his hand a squeeze.

Miranda hugged them both and the field shimmered, wavered and faded like colored paper bleached by the sun. The light left was the only thing she could see, she squinted and realized she was awake in her room with the sunlight streaming right on her face. She raised her hand and blocked the light. Groaning she sat up; rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked around and remembered where she was. She looked over at the clock. It was eight thirty in the morning. She enjoyed her dream visits with her parents; she however didn't like their endings, there was never enough time to enjoy herself and questions always went unanswered. She tried to stir her dad up with a mental thought but the connection was eerily quiet.

She pattered quietly from her room into the main part of the suite. She walked to the wide window in the sitting area and noticed there was a platform off the window. She pushed back the draping from the window only to see it had handles, so she turned them. The patio doors opened. Miranda had no idea what they were but was greeted with a stunning view of the city before her, overlooking a local park. The fall flowers and leaves showed in yellows, oranges and reds. Brilliant daubs of color across the city like a painters pallet. Dogs were walking with their owners and people were flying kites, and driving on wheeled items she'd never seen before. She heard a noise behind her and looked and saw her brother come out with a towel on his head. He'd been in the shower and smiled when he saw his sister out on the patio.

"Breath taking isn't it?" He asked her.

"Simply amazing." She replied. "This place is getting more and more intriguing as I see more of it."

Mearth walked over to his little sister and threw an arm over her shoulder. "This place is wonderful sis, but always remember as wonderful as it is and can be there are things out there that are very ugly, strange and scary. We just need to pay attention to the tell tale signs that either give away the dangers to come or in your case you keep your mind open and read all you can."

"A splendid idea," She replied. "I had planned on doing that anyway." She chuckled. Then remembered she had to tell him about the most recent break through with their parents.

"I have some exciting news for you."

"Oh? Is Holly coming back?" His eyes lit up, his eagerness to spend more time with her quite obvious and even though she was about to bust his bubble on that aspect he was still none the less happy to hear her news.

"I was able to speak to mom through dad yesterday!" She waited to see what he'd say.

"Seriously?" He grabbed her shoulders. "You really spoke to her? Is she OK?"

"Of course silly. She's fine and yes. Dad figured she could plug into his ear like she did when she spoke to Orson." She smiled at the thought yet again as it was quite amusing to her. "I told her of our plans and she's happy to know Jeanie is helping us, Dad on the other hand gave me some odd, almost ominous advice to just be careful. He even made me promise. I think he's picked up on something I missed and it's got me worried." She turned to walk back into the suite her brother following behind her.

"It just might be dad's former demons making his head a mess. He may be gone but I'm not too sure if his affliction would go with him. If anything I think it would be enhanced in the spiritual world. She watched as her brother pondered the possibilities.

"Who knows for sure. I won't be simple and ignore his request. Too often he predicted things when he was still with us and they'd happen. It was always weird, but no one ever questioned it. I won't this time either." She walked over to the phone to call out for their morning meal but didn't even manage to lay her hand on the receiver when it rang startling her and making her cuss.

"Fokenzitz!" She replied sharply as she jumped and pulled her hand away from the phone.  
>Mearth laughed and shook his head. He reached past her and picked it up. Miranda in that instance realized she wasn't chastised for her choice of words. This made her worry and put her on edge.<p>

"Hello?" He cradled the receiver onto his shoulder as he slid past his sister and leaned against the table the phone was perched on. She noticed he smiled wider and he had this mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"We'd LOVE to." He said, "Sure we'll be down in about fifteen minutes, OK?"

"Sure thing. Bye." He laid the phone back into the cradle and took a deep breath.

"Holly is taking us out for breakfast as soon as you're dressed we can go." He held onto the towel that had been forgotten on his shoulders earlier and again rubbed his hair. "We have about fifteen minutes so get a move on." He walked back towards the room he was using and shut the door.

'Well that was short lived.' Miranda thought as she walked back to her room. She had automatically assumed it was Holly just from the look on his face but she didn't expect a morning run with this lady who seemed to have a thing for her big brother. She liked Holly but she still didn't quite trust her or anyone for that matter, not just quite yet.

Her dad's favorite color was always red or blue, so today she chose to dawn a red sweater that use to belong to her mother along with a nice pair of brown dress pants. She found her mother's fall boots and slipped them onto her feet as well and was very happy to see they fit her quite well. 'Thanks Mamma.' She said mentally hoping her dad would pass on the message. The connection was still very quiet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Holly knocked on the door not too long after she had gotten dressed, she was surprised her brother wasn't already ready considering how smitten he was with this seemingly nice lady.<p>

"Hold on a moment, I'll get my brother to get a move on." She walked to his room and rapped on the door. "Oh Mearth, your date is here." He came out red as a beet and a bit miffed at his sister but he held his cool and walked over to Holly and gave her a tiny kiss on her cheek to greet her. Miranda was stunned at his poise after she teased him but was also very impressed as well.

"Shall we carry on?" Holly asked the siblings.

"Carry?" Mearth inquired. "I thought we were walking, you didn't say anything about carrying anyone."

Holly busted a gut with joyous laughter. "Oh Mearth you doll! I love your sense of humor!" He was a confused but happy and she slipped her arm around his own and let him down the hall from their suite.

Miranda grabbed the key as they left. She shut the door and ensured it was locked and followed her brother and Holly down the hall. They exited the hotel and started to walk up the street; enjoying the scenery as they headed to their destination.

Holly directed them to a small quaint restaurant tucked off the main road. The smells wafting through the air was enough to make everyone's stomach growl. " Oh gosh I'm starving!" Mearth said.

" Me too!" Miranda stated.

" Good, you guys should love the food here." Holly said beaming as she ushered them into the building.

Mearth and Miranda looked around the establishing and rather enjoyed the quaint view. They stood on the top part of the entrances platform which had steps descending on to the main floor. The cozy area had a great deal of small tables decked out with olive colored tablecloths. Each table had a small candle in the center and two or more chairs accompanying each intimate spot. There was soft music playing in the background. A robust rounded man with a bushy mustache and greeted them.

" Ahh, Holly. you are here! Good morning! Good morning!" He bustled them over to a spot with four chairs. "Come! Come! Sit, eat, enjoy!" Said the gentleman with the heavy Italian accent. " what will it be this morning?"

" I'm not too sure Leo, can you guess the menus; this way my friends and I can take a gander at what you have. They are new around here and unfamiliar with some of our meals."

" Ahh, Si! Si!" Leo hurried off to retrieve the menus.

" My; I've never have been to and establish like this before." Said Mearth as he looked around. "Not even when I was younger; we never traveled very far from home when we lived in Bolder Colorado."

Holly listened to what Mearth was saying with intrigue, she knew she would never have this type of opportunity ever again. Miranda did not know how to take this young lady's interest in her brother. She was concerned but she didn't want to interfere either. She figured it was safer to just watch how things panned out and only intercept when the necessary. She only hoped her brother wasn't going to get hurt.

Miranda picked up the menu that Leo brought to her. He smiled at her and he clasped his hands together in anticipation of meeting Holly's new friends.

" Are you ready to order?" He asked, his excitement bubbling over into his shining eyes. Miranda actually felt comfortable around this man; he sort of reminded her of her own father. He had a childlike quality about him. This made her smile.

Holly looked over the menu and pointed to a few things that she felt Miranda would enjoy and suggested that they try some. Miranda nodded and folded the card stocked list and listened to Holly as she placed their order. Once she was done, she started what her father called small talk, trying to learn a few things about her charges.

"So Mearth, does your race really age backwards?" She found the concept not only mind boggling but a tad concerning to.

"Well Orkians do. I am; however; half of both races. Earkin as we're called. Our aging processes vary and we can either age like a human or an Orkian." He had to ensure she understood the distinction. "I personally age like an Orkan; my sister however ages like a human."

"Doesn't that bother you?" She asked, genuinely concerned for his well being. "I mean when you're young you're appearance is of an older person, if you had of wandered off as a child someone could have mistaken you as senile and put you into a home right?" Mearth nodded confirming her concerns. "So what happens when you age to say eighty and look like a ten year old. Aren't you concerned someone may call child protection and have you placed into a protective home?"

Mearth chuckled. "By all means!" He shook his head. "If I was taken into a earth facility that places a child into a new home, it would be a blessing in disguise and amusingly confusing for the parents who'd end up with me as they would see me regress." He placed his hand under his chin and leaned on it. "Can you imagine something like this happening, how perplexing it would be for the family."

"I suppose you have a point. I assume they'd take you to a doctor to find out what was going on." Mearth nodded in agreement yet again.

"It would be then they'd learn I wasn't human as I have three hearts. "

"Wow." Holly said "Three? really?"

He smiled at her amazement and picked up her hand and placed it to his right side. She felt the strong thump of his heart where his lung should be.

"But how do you breath?" She asked confused and impressed at the same time. "And where are the other two?"

"Our lungs are smaller but can process oxygen and other compounds found in the air much better than most humans. I can breathe any atmosphere with a higher amount of nitrogen, sulfur or carbon dioxide; and of course oxygen, as for my other hearts, one is located closer to my back and the other one is in a spot I won't place your hand because we'll be both embarrassed if I do." He chuckled as she playfully slapped his arm.

" Well what about your sister?" Holly asked.

" Sissy's physiology is similar to my own, only different is she only has one heart; she ages differently and she has differed abilities than my own. We're still learning about our own genetic makeup. This is why we have to be close to Jeanie and she is the only Dr. who has vast knowledge of our genetic makeup."

"What about your parents?" She asked, "I know they are both gone now, but tell me some things about them; you must miss them terribly." She reached over and placed her hand on Mearth's.

"Yeah we do, Miranda was always really close to dad. She even looks like him a bit." He looked at his sister and smiled. Miranda thought he looked like their father more than she did and chuckled and interjected.

"My brother joshes, He looks very much like dad! I look a bit like both my parents." She smiled yet again as Leo approached their table and placed down a few mugs with steaming dark liquid in it.

"Mom was a journalist for many years and then a writer. She became an activist on Ork and helped with the removal of the "Emotional wall." Mearth reached over and picked up a small container and shook white powder into his black liquid and then added some milk. He stirred his concoction and took a sip.

"Mmmm, just how I remember it." He said. His sister wasn't too sure what this dark stuff was but it smelled good. She did what she watched her brother do and then took a sip and was greeted with a warm yet sweetly bitter taste that made her taste buds dance.

"Oh! How delightful!" She said after she swallowed. "What is this?" She asked Holly. Her brother jumped in before she could answer and replied with "Magic." his face as straight as a board.

"Magic?" She asked Holly didn't respond she wanted to hear what he was going to say, she'd never heard if it being called magic before.

"Yes, Magic. It turns zombified people into functioning adults." He said with a smirk.

"Oh Mearth!" Holly said with a groan. She looked at Miranda and said, "It's called coffee and it comes in a bunch of different flavors."

"Oh! Well it's very good. I like it." Miranda lifted her mug again, mocked a cheers and took another drink. She finished her first mug just as their food arrived. Waffles and syrup with an assortment of fruit were their morning treat. Miranda devoured her meal with gusto, never in her life could she imagine that earth food, as disgusting as much of it looked could taste so divine. She had finished when she got the buzzing noise in her head.

"Orwell calling Miranda! Come in Sergeant!" She heard him loud and clear so connected as required.

"I'm here sir!" She waited for him to state why he was contacting her, but she assumed it was for the decent they'd make to purchase the items they needed to build more computers so Reach could continue with the project he was taking on.

"Miele escaped." The two words Miranda didn't want to hear. She gasped and then she heard both her parents "WHAT!?" All three of them were now in her head talking to Orwell who was confused to say the least.

"Who else is here?" He asked.

"Sorry sir. My parents Mork and Mindy." She made the introductions and waited to see what he'd say.

"Well this is an engaging situation if I do say so myself. Good Day Chief McConnell, I hope the afterlife sees you well." He spoke to her father like he was on a long term vacation.

"Commander." Mork replied. "What is this about Miele escaping? How the hell was this even possible?" Miranda could hear the venom in her father's calm voice and she was scared and he wasn't even alive to DO anything.

"Security isn't too sure how he managed to get out, there's a possibility he had help but again we're not sure and have no proof at this time. " Orwell then focused on Miranda. "He landed on earth about four hours ago. His last known trajectory gives us a plausible landing point, but it could be off as much as thirty miles. Miranda you need to be careful. If you come into contact with him you have the open orders to eliminate him if you deem it necessary." She waited to see what else was going to be said.

"The President mustn't know of this. It would just cause mass panic and it's not something that is necessary as Miele isn't a threat to anyone but you and I believe you're capable of dealing with him."  
>Orwell had more faith in her than she felt.<p>

"You're not going to do anything to protect her?" Mork and Mindy both asked at the same time.  
>'Great, surround sound parents!' She thought out loud. "I can protect myself." She stated with indignation, her parents needed to believe in that more now than anything since neither of them could really do anything about it. They realized she was getting upset with them and quieted down.<p>

"Sir I will do my duty as I am required, I will continue on with the mission I took on and if I come across Miele I will deal with that situation when it arises. I must return to my company before they miss me."  
>She bowed and tweaked her ears.<br>"Nanu-Nanu!" she signed off and returned to her table. She realized she had two sets of eyes staring at her.

'You OK sis?" Mearth asked his sister.

"Oh! Yes, I'm fine" She replied

"Ok, it's just you were staring off into outer space for a moment." Mearth was a bit worried but all she needed to do was clear up her brothers concerns and that was easy enough.

"I was talking to Orwell, he paged me."

"Oh OK! I was wondering what was going on I thought you might be going through another one of your fainting spells."

"I do not faint. I passed out from exhaustion." She clarified. She looked around and realized she needed to get back to her room she wanted to get more precise information on where Miele landed and just where about he'd be heading.

"We need to return to our room, Orwell and Reach will be joining us shortly for their purchase trip and I must escort them. You can either join us or stay with Holly if you wish." She needed to return to the room and this was the quickest way she could do it and she hated to exclude information from her brother but she needed to get to work quickly before Miele caused any problems.

"We'll head back now if you're commanding officer needs you." Holly said raising her hand and making Leo rush over to them.

"The food was divine Leo, excellent job as usual. My friends loved every bite" The siblings both nodded in agreement and she got the check from him and he walked away beaming. "All he needs is a compliment and he's happy for the day." She said chuckling as she walked to the cash register to pay for their order.

"Do you have enough mazuma?" Mearth asked Holly. Holly looked at him confused and asked, "What's that?" as she passed her card to Leo and he pressed buttons on a small box.

"Currency." He stated.

"OH! Yes, I do thanks for asking." She was learning something new all the time. "Here it's called Money, and we don't carry it on us, we keep it in a bank. We can take it out with a special card." She showed him hers once she was done.

Miranda noticed and said, "I watched this on a video mom had done. I know how those work Mearth if you want to learn about them later."

"Sure." He was quite pleased his sister learned so much even though he'd been here way more often then she had, things had changed and he too had much to learn and catch up on.

They left the restaurant and headed back to their hotel.

Meanwhile: Miele stepped out of his egg pod he'd hijacked and looked around the area he landed. He had aimed for Colorado City hoping to make it to Boulder; the place he knew Mindy and Mork use to live not realizing he had aimed too far to the left of the map and landed a full state away from his intended target.

**Chapter 14 Hide and seek  
>*********************<strong>

Miele looked around and all he saw was bushes, cactus, rocks and dirt. He was not impressed. He kicked the outer shell to his pod, it flopped off awkwardly in the breeze, he followed it with his eyes, his anger mounting, he clenched his fists, his fingers digging into his palm; it was then he spotted a sign by the road and wandered over to it. He had nothing major to take with him except for the small bag he was given when he made his escape, it had everything he needed to cope on this hell hole called Earth. He wasn't too sure how he was going to get to where he needed to go but he had to find her, he needed that 'Eshka' to find what he should have disposed of years ago and once he made her track it down he'd finish her off like he should have when she was a child. Miele looked up and read it. Entering Colorado City - Elevation 5000 Founded: 1985 He growled, Shazbot! He stomped his foot. How in the world was he going to get into the city? He wondered. He looked around and spotted a trailer. He headed in the direction of the mobile home and kept on high alert. He couldn't afford to be ambushed by anyone now, he had a mission and be damned if he wasn't going to finish it this time, in the mean time he had to work on how he'd make his existence not so noticeable.

A woman about thirty years of age answered the door when Miele knocked. She had a small child on her hip who was about three and another peeking out from behind her who was likely about seven. Their dog was barking like a nut behind them all. Miele only smiled.

"Well hello there sugar, what can I do for ya?" She asked him. His physical appearance of a young child could be an advantage to him or a burden; today and now; he was sure it would be a huge help.

"I ran away from my foster home, but I'm hungry now. Can I get something to eat?" He asked with as much innocent conviction as he could.

"Oh my!" She responded and ushered him into her home. "Come in!" The dog growled at him and he just gave it a mental zap and it squealed and ran off.

'Stupid creature.' He thought as he was seated at the old worn kitchen table she had. He smiled at the woman who passed him a glass of water. He drank it eagerly, the heat of this area was enough to cook any egg. He shuddered at the thought. She sat down at the table after she put her youngest into her highchair and gave her some crackers to chew one. The older of the two still stuck close to his mother.

"So sugar, how about you tell me what's going on." She placed her hands crossed over on the table and looked at him with genuine concern; needless to say he played on this stupid emotion that humans so willingly displayed.

"My mamma got hurt in an accident, so I was put into a foster home. The people who took me moved with me when they weren't suppose to. They hit me and told me bad stuff. I tried to tell the lady at my new school but she didn't believe me and told the people who took me. They hurt me for telling on them; they said they'd killed me next time but I got away. I just want to get back to my mom" He pleaded hoping he sounded desperate enough. "So I ran away from the foster home I was in." He let out a dramatic sigh and pulled the puppy eye look he'd seen little kids in the past do. "Can you help me get home to my mom?"

The forty minute walk to the trailer was enough time for him to create a cover story. He knew more than enough about Earth and the humans who littered the surface and their emotional weaknesses and their stupidity as well. Miele had plenty of experiences on earth over the last fifty years to know how to manipulate foolish humans, more so the females of the species than anything. He'd even rolled around in the dirt and scraped himself on purpose to look the part.

"Well sugar plum; you sound like you had a downright harrowing time. How long have you been gone?" she inquired.

He thought fast and made a quick calculation in his head and spoke praying she bought his lies. "I ran off about three or four days ago I think. I don't really recall much." He figured if he played 'dumb' she might buy it and from her body language it looks like she was.

"Aww, hun. Don't you worry none. We'll get ya right as soon as my Darren comes home. For now we'll get you some grub and a scrub, you're filthy!"

Miele smirked big enough for it to be mistaken as a grin and relaxed. This foolish female bought his lies hook line and sinker. He looked at the older of the two children there and figured if he was going to use these people he might as well keep his act up as god as he can.

"Hi," He waved at the child smiling. "I'm Miles" He made his name plural like he'd heard it before about fifteen years ago. He continued talking to the child. "What's your name?" The little one who was very shy looked at his mother who told him "Go ahead, tell him." hesitated before speaking in a stammer.

"I..I..I'm D...Da...David." He said. His mother got up and placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "He only stammers when he's nervous or shy. He gets teased for it at school, so I ask you to bear with him when he speaks till he gets use to you." She was basically giving him a choice to be nice to her child or to laugh at him. Miele would enjoy nothing more than to torment an emotionally unbalanced human but figured his only way to get anywhere was to be 'nice' as the adults of this place would be the ones to get him where he needed to go.

"Hi David, do you like cars?" He asked him knowing in his pack he had the mini remote spy rover and it looked like a toy futuristic car. He watched as David nodded yes so he bent down and opened his pack and rummaged in the pack and pulled out the spy rover and placed it on the floor. He took the remote and pushed two buttons on it, one to record and the other to make it move; the rover moved forward. David's eyes lit up.

"COOL!" He said Miele figured he could get this rover to record everything while he was getting cleaned up. It would pick up any conversation; even on phones. He passed the child his remote and told him.

"You press this to go forward, this to go back this one for sideways in either direction. Just don't press this button or it'll make a really loud noise and it'll take forever for it to turn off cause it's kinda broke." He made sure the child knew that the one button that would turn it off wouldn't be touched by giving a lame excuse, something he knew the child's mother would ensure didn't happen. The lady who took him in; foolishly smiled at what she thought was kindness towards her boy. Miele looked at her; wondered how dumb she could be, but realized if he asked her that she'd probably take it as a challenge, and instead asked. "Well you know my name, what's yours?"

"OH Mercy! I'm sorry. I'm Sandra but you can call me Sandi."

"Cool." He said like any typical child would. He looked around the small and obviously old but well kept trailer. These people were poor; this he could see. It was usually those who were use to owning nothing that were more likely to help, this he knew from past observations. "You said I could clean up. Where's the bathroom?" He asked as he pretended to be looking around hoping she'd meant it.

"Oh sweetie, come with me. I'll run you a bath and get you some clothing. You're about David's height, I'm sure some of his bigger items will fit you." She led him to the bathroom, and he smirked again as he let her lead him off to the bathroom.

About an hour later he squeaky clean and in clothing that fit him quite well. Apparently the child's mother saved clothing that was too big for her son for when he grew; an odd concept to have things to grow into before size was determined, but in this case Miele was content with the illogical hording of clothing before a child was large enough to fit into them. He retrieved his rover and put it in his bag. The younger child he learned later was named Patty. She drooled a lot and required a lot of attention. This form of child rearing made no sense to Miele, both adults could be more productive if they focused all their attentions on their tasks other than on the children who obviously sucked the energy right out of their parents. He offered a hand to Sandi not realizing he was actually being kind in her eyes. He only saw his aid as a means to sucker the family into trusting him.

The adult Male of the household Miele noticed didn't come home till it was time for the evening meal. Sandi had the meal on the table when he walked into the door and he was very happy with her job in providing him with that meal as he greeted her with affection. It disgusted Miele, what point was this emotional dance these creatures endured.  
>Sandi explained "Miles" situation to her husband and he looked at the boy and asked him if he really could find his mom on his own.<p>

Miele decided to down play his smarts but still prove he was independent enough to get to where he wanted to go.  
>"Well sir, I made it this far in four days and I know they won't report me missing since they took me without notifying the child agency. I don't have a lot of money but I have a bit to get meals when I don't have so far to walk like I did the last day and a half. That's the reason why I stopped here. I think I'm pretty tough and all I want is to find my mom." The word mom rolled off his lips and burned. He never had a mother and it was a vile thought to him.<p>

He had thrived on the care the nanny bots gave him in the nursery where he was raised. His intelligence higher than his hatched peers. His one flaw though; was what got him into trouble in the first place as he aged and was allowed to visit earth was lust. It consumed him even though he could contain the rest of his emotions that one escaped all too often and it's the one reason why he saw himself here on earth yet again trying to erase the one mistake he'd made twenty plus years ago. He focused back on Darren as he spoke to him and nodded where he needed to and smiled as any young man would to another male of this species. He seemed to be fully accepted by this man and he felt at ease with his deception.  
>They all consumed the meal that Sandi had made and Miele rather enjoyed the concoction she called spaghetti.<p>

Darren wasn't too sure about this young fella but he felt that he should just get this kid out of his home. He didn't know why but he just had this sense of unease around him. The youngster seemed genuine enough but even though he was just a mechanic Darren could almost always sense when someone was telling the truth and this kids story just didn't seem to fly with him. He felt if he didn't get him to where he wanted to go there would be trouble.

"So it's agreed then?" Darren said. "I'll run you into town tomorrow morning on my way to work, I'll even spring for your bus ticket OK. I'm sure you'll get your bearings better once you're in town anyway and I hope you find your mom." He smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair.

"Cool." Miele said and inside he cackled with sinister glee. He was only hours away from finding his little Eshka and putting a leash on her and once he was done with her he'd put her down like the little dog he envisioned her as.

The evening progressed as most households normally do and Miele was content to just observe. When bed time rolled around Darren set up the sofa for him and tucked him in. Everyone retired and Miele waited for a few hours before he moved and grabbed his bag. He removed his rover from his bag and tucked it against the back of the sofa and turned it on and listened to the feedback from its observations which wasn't much other than Darren seemed to be questioning Miele's story and stated to Sandi he found it odd. Miele turned off his rover and put it back into his bag. He hoped that this family wouldn't cause him issues when he left he needed to get this mission over with so he could get back what was taken from him by Mork and his filthy earth wife.

About an hour later, the trio had returned to the hotel. Mearth and Holly had chosen to go for a walk in the gardens at the hotel in order for Miranda to have her meeting with Orwell and Reach and Xu. The information they had on Miele's escape was disturbing and Miranda knew that if the government here on earth found out they'd have a field day with ripping up Miranda's mission and more than likely have every member of their military out hunting for anyone they assumed was an alien. That wasn't something she wanted to have happen.

"His trajectory was in the western area of Arizona. We were able to search the area about an hour ago and all we were able to find was pieces of his ship, we're not even sure if he survived the landing but we also didn't find a body either so we're not too sure where he can be now." Orwell circled a spot on the map that he had spread out in front of them. Miranda noticed the name of the area and then looked at the map and took the marker from Orwell and circled where her parents use to live. She made some cancelations and realized he was only about nine hours away from her parents former home. She looked at Orwell as his eyes widened when the realization where Miele was headed clicked.

"It's a good thing he has no idea where we're at now." Orwell said he smiled and watched as Xu pondered what they could do.

Miranda thought for a moment and realized that as a child he would have a lot of problems getting to her parents former home. "I don't think we have much to worry about." She traced her finger along the route to Boulder. "He's the size of a ten year old. How easy do you think it's going to be for him to get to mom and dad's old place?" Xu chuckled and realized Miranda was right. They had faster transportation if they went via H-28 beam.

"I don't know how sweet and innocent he can play but I do know people tend to worry when a child is alone here." They all nodded and Miranda and Orwell put their heads together along with Reach and Xu to figure out just how they'd go about catching Miele knowing he'd more than likely head to Miranda's parents home. Miranda then got a brilliant idea.

"Xu, get them to beam down my trunk for a bit and bring it back or at least take me back up for a bit there's something I need to get from it and I need to also make a call. Here's my idea." She outlined everything in a matter of minutes for them and they all thought it was not only brilliant but funny as well. Miranda thought. 'He will definitely be having some mighty big issues once he met Lola.' and she chuckled as Xu and her were beamed back aboard Egg-zodus.

The evening came and went, Reach, Miranda, Xu, Orwell and even Mearth managed to gather the items that Reach required. Several calls were made. A visit to Mork and Mindy's old home and everything was set up to go. Miranda assumed it would take a someone who looked like a ten year old child sometime to make it to Boulder on his own power so she outlined details to Lola and told her what she needed to do. She nodded her understanding and they all visited for a time.

"I just find it rather exceptionally difficult to accept that your father passed away Mearth, he was always so jovial when he was employed at the child care facility that use to be here."

"We all find it quite hard to accept he's gone but Miranda can still hear him; So it makes for fun company if you're not scared of spirits." Mearth chuckled and Lola thought the comment was in jest and waved off his remark.

Miranda found Lola to be entertaining as well as very smart. She was residing in the old unit her parents use to live in. Mearth showed her around, it had been renovated since he'd lived there but it still looked pretty much the same except all the floors had been updated and the kitchen was modernized, and the windows were now energy efficient ones; at least according to both Mearth and Lola. Miranda had no idea she'd never been to this place before, but she'd seen several videos of it so it still felt like home to her, it was just now she could not only see it but walk the same area her own parents first fell in love at. This made her smile. Her dad and her mom also both vocally sighed in her head with contentment. Miranda chuckled. It was nice to know she got to come here and give them some peace to.

Miranda learned that Mearth use to go to the daycare for a short time while his dad worked there about three months after the world learned about Mork. The government let him keep his job and even encouraged him to get any extra training he felt he might need. Miranda listened to him in her head tell about all the kids and how each one was unique and special to him. Mork was pretty excited to be back in their old home and she knew her father would be holding her mom's hand against his head as she was plugged into his ear. With the tour over and very brief Miranda smiled and gave Lola a hug.

"Thanks for showing me this placed. Mom and dad have tons of video and it already feels like home and you've done an exceptional job keeping the whole building up, I know they'd be very please. I know I am."

"Well don't you worry any, while you do your mission stuff I'll keep this place running smooth for you and once you move I will need your address and new banking info so I can redirect the buildings funds to you and Mearth." She turned to Mearth and gave his cheeks a playful pinch, "And you, cute stuff. Don't be a stranger and come visit. I'm sure Stephanie would love to see you again next time you're in the area." Lola gave them both a hug as they got ready to leave and then the H-28 beam whisked them back to the hotel where they had been staying. Holly greeted them both and gave Mearth a hug, to which he turned a pretty pink when she did. Miranda smiled. She was sure that Mearth was smitten with this lady and Miranda approved of her, it was just going to break this poor woman's heart when they had to leave and carry on with their mission. She hoped Mearth had a plan on dealing with that situation when it came up which was only in a few days.

Reach showed Miranda the special remote to the I-28 beam a set of Mini transporter satellites than Xu had several of her engineers make just for Mearth and Miranda's usage while they were on earth and now the four of them were in orbit around earth and could transport them anywhere they needed to go. The satellites that transported them were fully solar powered and could transport up to three people per remote transport.

"When you need to get somewhere just program your coordinates into the remote. Press the enter button and wait you will be transported to where you're going within a few moments." He handed it to her and she looked at the remote. It looked like an adding machine with a larger screen on it.

"What's this?" she asked pointing to a button with a box with lines on it.

"This is a containment transport. You don't need a remote to go you need to point it at the person you're trying to contain. It will catch and hold them in the satellite that's the closest in a stasis condition till we can come along and pick them up. Xu felt this might be a good idea in case Miele doesn't show at your parents place tomorrow."

"Good idea, heck this is going to come in handy for a lot of my observations and tracking. If I happen to find someone who wants to get away quickly I could always put them into stasis and notify Orwell right?" She wanted to make sure that the containment beam wasn't just for Miele.

"I can't see a problem with it, we have exploration ships in the area frequently and even if not, I'm sure Xu can get new satellites set up to bounce beam contained specimens to Ork, or the one who's being contained just needs to know it could be up to a month before they are picked up but they won't die or anything, they'll be fine." Reach was enjoying his second day on Earth and sort of wished he was able to stay but he also had a new project he was taking on and there was only another day and a half before they pulled away from the earth. They wouldn't be back in the area for at least a year, but other smaller ships would be to drop off items if they were requested and to pick up any containments from the I-28

Xu walked up to Reach and Miranda and spoke. "Orwell is ready to head back Reach. I think it's time to return to the ship we've obtained all the required stock you asked for and some extra items as well. We will return for a few hours tomorrow and say our good-byes by noon."

Miranda stood and bowed to her captain. "Nanu-Nanu!" she said "Have a good evening Xu, thanks for all you've done to aid me with my mission I appreciate everything."

"No problem Miranda, if anything I envy your mission. I always found this place fascinating." She looked around, "Your father always painted a pretty impressive picture in his reports. I hope you have a safe and wonderful time here and please, keep in touch with us. I am really looking forward to your reports."  
>Xu reached over and hugged Miranda something that was unorthodoxed for a Captain to do but Miranda didn't care she saw Xu as her friend and hugged her right back.<p>

"We'll miss you all and we promise to keep in touch as often as possible." She said as they released each other. "In the mean time let's hope you guys figure out who released Miele and let him escape and let's hope we catch him here very soon, I don't want any problems from him." Xu nodded and then stepped back as Reach said his goodbyes and they all headed off on the H-28 beam. The room was quiet again with only Mearth and Miranda there.

Mearth looked at his sister and smiled. The day had been busy, exciting and eye opening. "Come on sis. let's go watch a video." He reached out his hand and took it and they both walked over to her lap top which was opened. Mearth picked up a disk and showed his sister the video that he'd chosen. She nodded and they sat down to watch the day their parents got married. Even in her head she could again hear her parents sigh in contentment.

**Chapter 15 - Bungled Mission  
>************************<strong>

"Here you go kiddo." Darren passed Miele the bus ticket he bought the child and told the driver he was going to meet up with his mom in Boulder Colorado and that he'd be fine on the trip. The driver agreed to help the boy and Darren was actually glad this kid had someone else looking out for him.

Miele nodded as he took the ticket. "Tell Sandi I said good-bye." Miele's tone was distant and he didn't say thank you for anything and Darren found it odd that it was only good-bye this child was more concerned with than showing gratitude. His response was casual, he was just glad to see this youngster head on his way.

"I will." He watched as the little fella exited the truck's cab. landing on the ground with a soft thud. Darren shut the door to the passenger's side and headed back to his driver's seat and watched the boy enter the bus depot. He backed out of the station and started to head to work. Darren didn't know what hit him as he pulled out into traffic. He never would.

Miele watched and attacked Darren's brain making him think it was safe to pull out of the stations parking lot, right out in front of a 45,000 pound semi truck. The driver had no time to stop and Darren had no time to react as he thought it was safe. Miele never said a word as he watched the man who got him into town die under the wheels of the truck. He turned away from the depots window as people who were close by gasped and one woman screamed. He entered the bus passed his ticket over to the driver who was shaking his head at the accident. Miele watched from the window of the bus as ambulances arrived along with the local police and media. The driver tried to pull away the bus away as he had a route to keep, but he was going to be a bit late as the police tried to direct the traffic, Miele continued to watched the scene unfold, the hounds run for their story and people gather like a spreading infection to gawk at the destruction he helped create. The bus then was able to get onto the road and it headed towards its destination. Darren's family wouldn't learn of this accident for hours and Miele would be far away by then.

The next morning they were all standing outside of the hotel in the garden where all their earthly purchases had been off loaded for their departure. Mearth had Holly with him and she seemed to be closer to him that ever before. Xu looked nervous and Orwell didn't particularly seem to want to leave. Miranda was being asked a dozen questions by Xu and was amused at her concerns.

"Yes, I'm sure we have everything we need Xu it's OK; we will just transport to Jeanine's when we're ready to head over, she's expecting us tonight. I think Mearth wants to spend a bit more time with Holly." She smiled as she watched him lay an arm over Holly's shoulder and tuck her in a bit closer to his side. She seemed very content to be there.

"Keep in touch then, I will want to know how you're both doing while down here." Xu said as she watched the second last cargo box get zipped off on the H-28 beam to their ship.

"We will I assure you." Miranda watched as well as the last one disappeared. She looked over at Orwell and Reach. "Thanks you two, I'll miss you both as well, and I hope you have everything you need for your own project Reach. If you need help, get Orwell to call." Miranda reached over and hugged both of them and they smiled at her and Orwell passed her over the remaining transporter remotes that went with the first one he'd given her.

"Be safe, and go with a guiding hand Miranda, you've an important job here. I will hope it's a smooth one." He saluted her with a grin and they all chuckled. Miranda bowed and the crew all disappeared on the transporter beam. They would pull out of orbit in about an hour and Miranda realized that they were truly there on their own now. She looked skyward and waved even though she knew they couldn't see her she felt it was necessary. She looked over at her brother who was also looking up. They had to get ready and pack themselves and call Jeanine to let her know they'd be there soon and to see if Lola had any one show.

"Come on Mearth we have much to do and so very little time to do it in." She signed and headed back into the hotel to their suite. When she got to her room she was pleasantly surprised that there was a folder there along with paper work and information and clearance for her and Mearth to the bank account her mother had opened when they were still here on earth. She showed Mearth and Holly the paper work and info. The funds had grown quite a bit and they were very pleased to see that they would have enough to survive quite OK till they both managed to obtain jobs. Their VISA's were there as well allowing them clearance into Canada without any issues and instructions that they must return to the USA once every six months for renewal. That wouldn't be an issue for either of them.

"Great thing is, is if you need a place to stay you can always come stay with me till your new VISA's come in and it won't take long and I can keep track of the process as well." She sighed a deep sigh and smiled from ear to ear, she knew she'd be getting to see more of Mearth; and Miranda knew that she'd probably see very little of him at the rate things were going. 'Oh well' she thought, 'at least he's got someone to keep him busy; I'm going to be busy enough not to have to worry about him to.' She picked up the bank cards that came with her folders and decided this was a perfect time to show Mearth how this banking stuff worked.

"Come on, you need to know this so let's go for a walk." Mearth, a bit bewildered at the sudden turn of Miranda's mood of we 'gotta pack' to 'Let's do this' made him a bit perturbed but he figured it was probably jitters about the trip to Toronto. He sighed and followed his sister out the door with Holly holding onto his hand. They walked down the road and into town, the shops lined up for miles making quite the grandeur to one's eyes. Miranda spotted a bank machine and went to it. With the instructions she followed it to set up her PIN number for her card then showed Mearth how to do it with his. She then showed him how to take money out of the machine and how to put it back in.

He found the whole thing a tad time consuming and silly. If you want to spend money use the card without taking it out of the bank would be easier to him so he said as much.

"Isn't it easier just to pay for it at the store with the card?" He was perplexed but he needed to know this stuff.

Miranda smiled. "You can if you want to. I showed you how to take out money so if you have to pay cash, say for a taxi; then you can get it before you get into a taxi and not have to worry about paying for it later on. I showed you how to put it into the machine as you will have to cash checks sooner or later and it's best you know now. Bills don't pay themselves as mom told me in her training videos."

"I remember mom telling that to dad... A LOT!" He said with a smirk.

i'Oh Brother!'/i Miranda heard her father say in her head. i'Now your mother is laughing at me.' /i

Miranda shook her head and chuckled under her breath. They headed back but as they did Mearth stopped in front of a television shop. The TV displayed was enormous, and the size of the windows in their suite. The TV wasn't what caught Miranda's eyes. It was the news article being broadcasted in front of her face and the image she saw of a bus driving away from an accident scene.

"Oh My Ork!" She said as she covered her mouth and stared. Even her father gasped in her head.

"What?!" Holly asked, confused at what was going on. Miranda didn't say a word she just pointed to the screen and Mearth followed her finger and his face dropped as well.

"Well I'll be damned!" He said. There on the screen the media personnel was covering an accident in Colorado city, she was talking about a man who was killed when he drove out in front of a semi truck after placing a child on a commuter bus to his mothers place. Miranda listened to the story as it unfolded.

"Staff of the commercial busing services stated that they weren't aware at first that the child who was on the bus that pulled from the depot was the same child who had a ticket purchased for him by the same man who was killed leaving the depot only minutes before the bus was to depart. When media asked around no one seemed to know who this child was. When his family was finally contacted we were told the child who was with him was someone who just shown on their door step looking for a ride home to see his mother."

The lady paused and the camera panned to the wreckage. "The young boys bus was delayed at least twenty minutes before they were able to leave and our camera man caught footage of that bus as it pulled out." The station ran the feed that caught Miranda's eye in the first place again, and there before her eyes again Miranda saw Miele in the bus window watching with a straight dead panned face as they passed the wreckage.

"I bet he had something to do with that accident." Mearth said.

"Oh don't be silly Mearth, that's just a child." Holly was startled at his comment and felt the accusation was uncalled for. They listened to the journalist to continue.

"This poor child witnessed this accident and is more than likely traumatized by what he saw. Many are now wondering; just where is his mother and why is he traveling alone?" The anchor man for the station commented with "Such a tragedy for young eyes to see. Thanks Nancy for your time and now on with sports." The news cut to the sports segment and Mearth and Miranda just turned and stared at each other.

"What do we do now?" He asked her.

"What I told Xu and Orwell I'd do. Find him and deal with him." She said as Holly listened to them.

"What the hell is going on Mearth? Do you know that kid?" She was getting a bit perturbed now.

"Oh Holly dear; you don't know the half of it." He looked back at his kid sister and wondered just how they were going to catch this little demon elder who was obviously hell bent on causing problems. He took her hand and they headed back to the hotel with Miranda not far behind with her mind going a thousand miles a minute trying to figure out a way to catch Miele without making a scene. She needed to warn Lola the plan she had set up looked like it may not work. She did some mental calculations and realized if he left at eight this morning, then he was just under five hours away from Lola's place. She needed to call her and warn her to be alert.

They arrived back at the hotel around one and finished packing, in the time they took that they explained to Holly what was going on and got her to swear not to tell a soul as they were trying to deal with this situation as quietly as possible as Miranda didn't need the government running around with guns blazing trying to kill every dark haired child who acted strange thinking it was an alien.

"I can see your point you two but don't you think getting some help would be beneficial?"

"NO!" the both chimed determined not to get anyone else involved.

"Holly dear, please understand this is my sisters first time on earth where she will remember it. Her first time doing a mission here, something she wants to remember as a positive experience even if she's got to deal with this one problem. Getting others involved may only complicate things and get more people than necessary hurt and this isn't something my sister would want to carry on her conscious." He took her hands in his own and held them up to the middle of his chest.

"Please, my dear; keep others out of it for now. It's not right to involve others who may get hurt. We didn't bring him here but we will see that he leaves. I just fear if you got caught in the cross fire...well I don't want to think about what would happen, I just got to meet you and I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. So again, please; let it be. My sister and I will deal with this quickly and once it's all said and done I will let you know OK?" He had her tucked in much closer to him now and he was looking into her eyes and Miranda swore that Mearth had her holding her breath just because she was trying to catch every word he was saying. She watched Holly nod yes and her brother planted a kiss on her forehead and muttered a low "Thanks." and he hugged her. Miranda could see Holly visibly relax in his arms. If a person could melt, it was obvious she just did then and there.

Miranda spoke breaking the silence. "Don't worry too much Holly. I'm sure we can catch Miele, after all he looks like a ten year old, how far do you think he's going to get?" Miranda knew how much trouble he could cause but didn't let Holly in on that info, she had enough to worry about. They both finished up and Mearth gave Holly another hug.

"I've got to go, but I'll be back to see you in a few days." He let her go and Miranda could see she was trying really hard not to cry.

"Be careful." Holly said as Miranda punched the coordinates into the remote.

"I will." Mearth said to her and right then and there Holly stole a kiss from him that would ensure he'd returned to her. His head was left swimming when they broke apart and moments later they beamed off to Toronto Ontario to meet up with Jeanie. He felt a squishing on one of his hearts that hurt and his breath caught in his throat as they landed in the living room of Jeanie's duplex on Palmerston Ave in Toronto Ontario. He didn't know if it was from the transport or from the heart wrenching feeling of leaving Holly behind. He already missed her.

Jeanie was a tad startled at their sudden appearance as she didn't expect a visit via I-28 beam but she was happy none the less.

"Mamma Mi ya! You're here!" She shouted with delight." Laughing she bustled up to Mearth and gave him a big hug.

"My goodness, why haven't you've shrunk into quite the handsome lad. I wouldn't have recognized you on the streets if you'd of walked up and bit me." She said chuckling.

"Well you wouldn't want that, you don't know where I've been." He said making jest of her comment. They both laughed. "Jeanine; I want you to meet my kid sister. Miranda. Miranda this is Jeanine, she's a good friend of both mom and dad and she took care of me when I was younger." Jeanie looked at Miranda and gushed.

"Oh my goodness, well don't you look just like your father now!" She walked up to her and then spun Miranda around. "Mearth your sister is stunning! Your mamma never told me she grew up to be such a beauty!" Miranda blushed at the comments. Jeanie stopped and looked at Miranda and said, "You don't remember me do you child?"

"No mama, I'm sorry I don't." Miranda honestly had no idea who this person was other than what her mother had told her and she knew this lady had taken care of her when she was visiting earth as a child but with all her memories erased she didn't remember a thing pertaining to this person.

"Ahh don't you worry none, we'll get to know each other soon enough." She tossed an arm over Miranda's shoulder and then proceeded to do a walk through and introduction all rolled in one.

"So, as you know; I'm Jeanie and this is my quaint little abode, and as you can see much of it is packed up for my move in two weeks time. In which; I might add; you guys are coming with me to a wonderful city called Halifax Nova Scotia on Canada's Eastern shore." She turned and with both hands on Miranda's shoulders she looked down at the younger woman who was half her senior. "I am pleased to be the one to help you on your adventures and if you have any concerns or questions ask me OK, Helping you two out is the least I can do for you and your brother."

Miranda could hear Mork in her head saying i"Oh Jeanie, it's fantastic to see you!"/i Miranda just smiled and nodded to Jeanie.

"Thanks for everything, I know my parents are appreciative of all you're doing for us."

Jeanie chuckled, "You speak of them like they are still here. It's still hard to believe that they are gone. I adored your parents, they taught me a lot about myself." She directed them both to the sofa so they could sit. "Do you guys want a drink or anything?"

"No thanks" Mearth said at the same time as his sister shook her head yes. "In actuality there Jeanie, mom and dad might be gone but apparently Miranda is very susceptible to the spirit world and can still hear dad more often than mom but she can hear him.

Jeanie looked at Mearth like he was two cents shy of a dollar, as she passed Miranda a can of soda pop. "Oh you're kidding me; right?" She looked over at Miranda who smiled and again shook her head only this time no as she opened the beverage.

"I can hear him, ask me anything only him or mom would know and I will tell you what he said." Miranda needed this lady to know that she wasn't kidding and she was one hundred percent honest.

"OK, how about this. I had a moment where I miss took something due to a letter I wrote, who was the letter to and what happened?" Jeanie knew that neither Mearth nor Miranda would know this one.

Miranda waited and heard her dad chuckle and then he filled her in on the details. i'Tell Jeanie she was such a sweet darlin' when she wrote to the newspaper's Lonely Heart's column your mom worked for when she was younger. Smitten as she was, on me; she learned who she was and in due time she realized that my intent to make her happy was as a friend not as a partner.' /i

She repeated to Jeanie what he had said and Jeanie's eyes got wide. "Oh My god! He's really with you isn't he?" Miranda nodded and smiled.

"Sometimes it's OK, other times I need to shake my head and give him a rattle as it seems this is where he's taken up residence." She took a sip of her pop and enjoyed the bubbles.

"Oh!" Jeanie said chuckling even harder than before. "I can just picture him now holding on for dear life shouting Earthquake!"

Miranda choked a bit on her drink and pop went flying from her lips. She leaned forward and caught the mess in her hands. Coughing and laughing she said, "I can't believe you just said that cause he's DONE that! More than once I might add." She laughed harder as Jeanie passed her a Kleenex from the pack off of her coffee table.

"Your dad was always the jokester, I don't think there ever was a time he wasn't making someone laugh."

"Yes this is true, but he had his own demons to deal with, just a shame that we never saw them as he did. I think I'll always feel bad for not being there enough for him." Miranda said sighing. She felt drained when she thought about the depression he dealt with.

i'Oh... I'm so sorry Miputer, none of my demons were your fault. Don't you ever blame yourself, just always remember that I love you and your brother; this is the one thing I passed with knowing I got right no matter what.'/i

Miranda took a deep breath and paused trying to keep the tears from falling. One escaped and she brushed it aside. Jeanie noticed and without a word reached out and hugged her.

"I know it can't be easy knowing he's gone but still having him so close. The conflict would be heart breaking I think, but at least you still have him with you." Miranda nodded and took a deep breath, she needed to change the topic and move on forward so they could get things moving with getting settled; at least till Jeanie moved.

"I know you're getting ready to move and all but is it OK if I use your phone, I must call Lola with the new address to your new place in Halifax if that's possible so she can change the information on the building for us. I want tenants to be able to contact us when they need to."

"OH! Yes! Sure, the phone is over there." She pointed to a corner where a desk was situated. "There's a small stand with a cordless phone on it. I'm not too sure how familiar you are with the modern progression here, but if you have questions ask OK. I'll do my best to help." Jeanie got up from her seat and took her glass back to the kitchen as Miranda stood and retrieved the phone.

Lola answered the phone. "Hello."

"Hi Lola, it' Miranda, figured I'd give you a quick call and let you know that Miele is on his way he should show up about supper time, which is in about an hour's time based on your local time, that is if he's actually heading your way, we learned he's on a commercial service bus."

"Where are you guys at?" She asked. She didn't seem all that concerned about Miele showing up and it sounded like she was pretty relaxed about it all.

"We're in Toronto at Jeanie's." She said, "Why?"

"I was just curious that's all. I was actually expecting to hear from you earlier. This machine you gave me; I have a question about it that does concern me. Will it affect you or your brother if you come within range of it after I program it like you showed me?" She was genuinely concerned in that factor and Miranda could hear it in her voice.

"Yes but it takes about five to fifteen minutes for it to have an effect on me, Mearth on the other hand is more susceptible to it than I am, so it effects him faster."

"OH, OK; well then it's probably a good idea you guys don't come here anytime soon, I already programmed it to go to one hundred years and I'm sure Miele will end up being a squalling infant on my door step if he gets too close."

Miranda chuckled. "OK well if we're heading in that direction I'll call first to warn you, this way we won't have to worry about turning into bawling babies on your door step and you can turn off the machine." They both chuckled and agreed she'd call Miranda if Miele showed.

Miranda knew she'd put Miele into the dog kennel she had in her home with a lock if he did show. This would give Miranda enough time to pop over, zap him with a transporter beam and then have him off on one of the satellites in stasis. She did how ever find it odd that Lola wanted to know this info as she had outlined it before when she explained the device to her the first time.

'Maybe she forgot.' Her father chimed in. "Possibly." She muttered to herself.

Lola lowered the phone and turned around. She tried to fight the urge to sit down but she wasn't able to since her legs were so weak. She looked over at her guest and realized that she was quite possibly very foolish for a smart woman. Miranda had no idea the trouble she'd gotten herself into and there was no way she could alert her.

Miele held onto the aging machine that Miranda had given Lola to use against him. A very cunning trap he thought to himself, but he was smarter and he'd used a ploy to get close to Lola when she went outside to get the mail and hit her with a control tab. A small device that stuck to her arm that Miele put on her when he had touched her. A small box he had was what controlled her along with mind suggestions. Lola was still wondering how he managed to get to her place an hour ahead of schedule. Inside she screamed and fought with all her might against the device stuck to her arm.

"No use in fighting my dear woman." He smirked. "As for how I made it here so quickly, you all assume I left on a normal run from the depot. Thing is I left at six forty-five this morning. On a milk run as Darren said it was... That fool didn't know what hit him." Miele couldn't help but brag about the man he killed. He walked over to Lola. "I shall have lots of fun playing with you to, this machine may come in handy after all..."

**Chapter 16 - Gone  
>**********************<strong>

Miranda's plan had been brilliant when she had been told what she needed to do and how Miranda suspected that there was an elder on his way to her home to try and catch Miranda unaware. Lola was smart, brilliant even and figured it was a great idea; only problem was she didn't turn on the machine on time as she had told Miranda when she spoke with her.

When she had seen the child who had attacked her she thought nothing of it at first as she didn't think a ten year old could do much harm to her. That was till she realized he had a machine that he could use with this stupid little dot like thing on her arm. It allowed her some movement but not much. She then realized this person; child like in appearance could do more than she was willing to gamble on.

Now before her stood a young man about thirty years of age instead of the child who had first showed. He had a smug grin on his face as he walked up to her and grabbed her face in his hands. It hurt but Lola refused to allow this vile elder have any satisfaction in seeing her pain.

"I told you that Orkan aging machine would come in handy, didn't I?" Still holding onto her face he backed stepped some and showed off his new physique. "Pretty impressive if I do say so myself. I think I'll keep that machine with me since it will confuse Miranda when I go hunt that Eshka down."

Lola just furrowed her brows and clenched her jaws. "You'll never fool her." She said contempt in her voice, not because of his plans to go after Miranda but because he caught her unaware, she hated feeling stupid.

Miele laughed. "You really think she will expect me in this? Not likely. She's never going to remember me at this age." He let her face go and used the control tab to move her from the chair he had her in to the sofa.

"I have some wonderful plans for us both; so get comfy." He tapped the button on the control panel of the control tab and her legs gave out from under her making her flop like a rag doll to the cushions under her.

Miranda's dad was waving flags, yelling and whistling trying to get her to see that there was indeed trouble. She got it and agreed to talk to her brother about it.

"I don't know Mearth, she's pretty smart. Dad said; To have her call again and re ask questions on something we already went through has dad waving red flags and yelling at me to check in.". They were talking quietly together after the evening meal Jeanie had ordered for them that she called Chinese food. Miranda's tummy was already growling an hour after they ate.

"Well she hasn't called yet about Miele, maybe he didn't go there."

"But he has nowhere else to go and he's hell bent; I'm sure; to get back at me for having him imprisoned. Why else kill that guy who helped him?"

'Miputer, she wouldn't ask, I'm telling ya she's too smart, Miele would make her call to find out what the plan was and where you were but that would be it! She's in danger, I can feel it in my see through gut.'

Mearth agreed it seemed a tad off and they decided to speak with Jeanie about the situation. They needed a plan and they needed one that would keep everyone out of harm's way.

Jeanie agreed that she'd help as best as she could as she learned about the situation at hand.

"Never in a million years did I think I'd meet an alien and now here I am helping to plan on catching one." She laughed nervously at the concept.

"We'll keep you as safe as possible." Miranda said as she thought about how she never pictured her third day on earth like this; hunting down some 80 year old elder hell bent on causing trouble in a ten year olds body.

They all sat down and with paper and pen Jeanie helped them come up with a plan to help them catch him and a backup in case it didn't work.

Holly looked around. She checked the halls and made sure doors were locked as she made her way to her destination. She knocked on the door on the second floor once she reached it and waited. She didn't hear much at first and thought maybe she wasn't there after all. Then she heard a man's muffled voice angrily yell something incoherent. She decided to leave before the voice made it to the door. She hurried along and down the stairs and outside, swiftly slipping along the side of the building out of the view of the windows to the unit she tried to check. When she got the call to help she never expected anything like this, but the adrenaline rush she was getting only made her more amorous. She squeaked when an arm reached out from a side door and pulled her back against him. She relaxed pretty quickly when she realized from the smell of his cologne who it was. As he stood behind her he lowered his head leveling his face by her ear. His breath tickling the nape of her neck.

"So we meet again." He muttered in a low Cagney-esque way making her giggle like a school girl. She turned in his arms and smirked at his eyes which twinkled with mischievous delight in the dimly lit furnace room of the building they were casing.

"Only you can make me walk right towards a psychotic child." She sighed as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Thing is, the person who's there isn't a child. I heard an adult."

"Oh, well darling, looks like we have a change of plans." He tapped her nose making her blink. Mearth rolled with the character voice he had started with making Holly's heart race again. He could feel it against his chest, so he wrapped his arms around her a bit tighter and they zapped off to the safe place where everyone was waiting.

Jeanie squeaked when Mearth and Holly popped in at the old diner out of nowhere. She would probably never get use to that form of travel. Mearth looked around, he didn't like the dark old place this way and missed it like it use to be. He relaxed his grip on Holly and spoke still in character.

"Looks like our bad boy is now a man. The ante has been upped." Miranda shook her head Mearth always had a habit of creating a character when he was nervous or upset, she believed it was a form of escape like her dad use to do to make himself either calm or feel better. She sighed at the news though, this would make things a lot more difficult.

"I need to find out exactly what he's doing in there and what he's done to Lola." Miranda said.

Jeanie piped up. "Do you think Lola would remember me?" She had an idea that would help and hopefully not alert him to what was going on.

'That's quite possible," Mork said in his daughters head. 'She did take a shying to her when we did the morning cartoon theater with Nelson.' Miranda nodded and repeated what her father said.

"Well how about we try this then..." She added to the original plan but gave it a bit of a twist.

He looked out the door but didn't see anyone and he was confused. He looked back towards the room where Lola was tied up and smirked. Oh well couldn't have been too important. He closed the door again and headed to the room to finish what he had planned on doing.

"I have no idea who was at your door but I hope we won't be disturbed again." He said as he walked in.

"It's the end of the month Miele, people are going to show to pay rent. Someone is bound to show up again!" She squirmed against the ties he had used to confine her.

"Well that will put a damper on things now won't it?" He paused and pondered his situation. It would be better not to leave people wondering where Lola was; it would only heighten the awareness that something might not be OK. He didn't need this kind of trouble. So he did the wisest thing he could think of and let her out of her restraints.

"Only till the rents are gathered, then you're back right where you just were." He said as he grabbed her face before she could even move. "When I'm done with you I will have a nice amount of cash to run with as well. It should give me enough to hide with." He let her go and she rubbed her wrists and then her cheeks. She resented this creature, she watched him as he walked towards the control tab box and realized she could get him to remove the tab by provoking him if he grabbed her arm she could yank against him, it would likely pop off the damn tab; if it came down to it, she'd make the police show instead with all the noise. She figured either way would work.

He turned around and laughed. "Do you really think that will work?" his question was left unanswered as someone knocked on the door. He turned to her and sneered, his face curled up showing his teeth. "Try ANYTHING and I will kill you and whoever is at the door." He made her get up from the bed and walked her to the door.

"Easy man you're hurting me." She cried out. It wasn't too loud but it was likely loud enough for whoever was outside the door know she was in trouble.

"You heard me Lola. Don't be stupid." He shoved her and she stumbled but caught her footing before she made it to the door. She walked slowly as she heard the next knock. She opened the door to see a woman she recognized but didn't quite remember.

"Lola! Goodness me sweetie, I came up earlier to pay my rent but there was no answer and thought..'Oh Jeanie she's probably out with one of her handsome fellas." Jeanie pushed her way into the apartment giggling and smiling and looking directly at Lola who looked down at the tab on her arm and back up to Jeanie. She did this a few times and Jeanie caught on but kept going with the ruse. She turned and spotted Miele and 'gushed' over him.

"Well, Well. What. Do. We. Have. Here?" She asked punctuating each word as she approached Miele.

She got close to him and walked her fingers up his chest and then tapped him lightly on his nose, she turned back to Lola. "My, My darlin' you got a handsome one here. Where'd you find him?" She asked playing up her role. Miele was unaware of her thoughts as he was so focused on Lola.

"He kinda found me." Lola said with a smirk.

"Oh he did, did he?" She asked turning back to him. "Now what cosmic plain did you fall from, cause you my dear look heavenly." Miele grabbed at Jeanie's wrist his attention now focused on Jeanie and smirked as he looked at Lola.

"Are all your female friends so forward Lola?" He asked as he pulled her against himself tightly, lust riding his veins fast and furious.

"Only Jeanie is so forward, she likes to toy with what she can't have." Lola glared at Jeanie and walked over to Miele and tapped Jeanie on her shoulder. "I have things to do, Jeanie and I don't plan on sharing him with anyone." Lola figured there had to be a method to the madness and she needed to keep him focused on her. It must have worked because he turned back to her and he let Jeanie go.

"Oh yes. I suppose I should do that. Jeanie walked over to the kitchen counter and Lola grabbed the receipt book from the shelf and laid it on top of the Orkan age machine. When they turned away from Miele, Jeanie reached over and pulled the tab right off of Lola and flicked it away; then wrapped her arms around her and poof... Gone! Jeanie, the age machine and Lola disappeared!

Miele was left stunned and bewildered then very pissed off. He screamed, his out of control emotion let him get distracted. Miranda was behind this he knew it! He looked down and realized he was no longer thirty. SHAZBOT!

'YE-AH! Hallelujah! Rejoice! She is SAFE!' Miranda chuckled at the joy her father was shouting. It made her cringe to cause he was quite loud.

'OK, OK ! Calm down dad. She's alright. We still don't have Miele.'

'Oh; yeah that's right...**Heavy sigh ** Now what?'

Miranda thought and figured there was only one way to catch him. To go there and she did without so much as a word to the others. She was prepared and she was certain she could get him. She disappeared and was back in Lola's place.

'Are you mad?' Her father asked her.

"No daddy." replying out loud. She looked around, there was no Miele. Lola's place was empty. Miranda wondered just where he took off to. The door was wide opened and she walked over and closed it sighing.

'Well so much for that idea.' Her dad said.

"Yeah." She zapped back to the others no point in staying there.

"What the hell kind of stunt was that!" Mearth asked his sister when she returned.

"Thanks Mearth. I'm not hurt, I'm fine, stop worrying so much" She was tired of the damn game Miele was playing and having her brother jump on her for trying to catch him annoyed her; not that it was his fault for being concerned but it still bugged her. She walked over to Lola and hugged her.

Lola was still shook up from what had happened but she was very happy to be out of her place and away from that nut case who had invaded her place.

"He's gone." Miranda told her.

"Good. That guy seriously has some issues." She shuddered and rubbed her cheeks remembering how he'd squashed her cheeks every time he wanted to ensure she was paying attention to him. She passed the aging machine to Miranda. "I hope I did the right thing in keeping this from him. I guess he didn't think I would take it."

"He didn't think anyone knew there was anything wrong either." She said as she passed the machine to Mearth who tucked it into the bag of tricks they had brought with them.

"Well," Jeanie said. "We should get out of here. This place has been abandoned for over twenty years and I'm too scared to go exploring without a safety team I don't want anyone falling through the floors."

Mork had taken in the old place and asked Miranda. 'Ask her why no one took over after Remo moved the restaurant.'

"Dad wants to know why no one took over this property after Remo moved the restaurant."

"There was an oil leak about three years after he sold this place. The new owners never cleaned it up, they were fined but ended up going bankrupt, so no one could buy the land."

"Bummer." Mearth said as he reached out for Holly's hand.

"Where are we going?" Lola asked. "I can't go back home right now." fear played on her face.

"Come with me." Holly said smiling. She just wanted more time with Mearth but she had resources at her disposal these guys didn't have. Everyone nodded. Why the hell not, it wasn't like they were going to catch Miele that evening. She gave the address to Miranda and then she and Mearth shimmered into oblivion and the three remaining ladies just watched them go.

"Those two are together?" Jeanie asked Miranda with a smile.

"Sure looks like it." She responded with a grin. "He's happy and I'm glad he found someone, he's been alone for far too long since Zelka broke his heart."

"Zelka?" Lola's curiosity peaked.

"Yeah someone he use to hang with all the time. She'd even been to earth apparently when Mearth was younger. They had sleepovers and parties. They even went to his prom together. All I remember is when I was about ten he come home and locked himself in his room for a week. Turns out he found Zelka cheating on him." Miranda sighed at the memory.

"The down fall of Ork getting emotions. They learned to lie and cheat just like humans." Miranda remembered that time and when she saw Zelka again she let her have it with both barrels. She remembered her brother also hugging her so tight she thought she was going to pass out when he found out she had stuck up for him. He came out of his funk after that. It made her feel good to know she'd helped him back then.

"Let's go." Miranda held onto Lola and Jeanie and all three of them vanished from the old restaurant and to the coordinates Holly had given them.

They ended up in the living room of a very nice older home, and moments into what looked to be quite the passionate kiss between Mearth and Holly. All the ladies stood there with a grin on their faces.

"Dayum girl! I think you got him hook, line and sinker!" Lola called out with a chuckle as she walked towards the sofa and sat down. Miranda gave a giggle herself. She'd never in her life seen her brother so content, not even when he had been dating Zelka.

They had broken apart and Mearth was six shades deeper red than he was earlier that day. Holly was just smug as anything at that moment and smiled a Cheshire cat smile. Jeanie saw it and giggled out loud.

"Oh yeah, she's got him alright." She sat down as well beside Lola.

"Oh ladies enough with the teasing. I'm red enough." Mearth said. He picked the love seat and tucked Holly next to him once he sat. Miranda looked around and figured the recliner was her best bet but decided to stay standing.

"So we need to figure out how we're going to catch this slippery little bugger." She said. "Right now he's gone and we have no idea where he's gone to." She looked over to Lola.

"Did you happen to tell him where we were at when you called?"

"I didn't have to, it was like he could read my mind! Everything I thought about he knew. I distracted him as much as I could when Jeanie showed. I wasn't sure what he was capable of." Lola felt crappy about the situation but it wasn't something she could control. Jeanie piped up then.

"I don't know if this helps any but I think he can only read one mind at a time as he didn't figure out what I knew and what I planned on doing, and my brain was going a mile a minute."

"Well that's good news then, it saves us on having to figure out how to keep him busy." Holly said.

"True enough." Mearth added as he shifted in his seat and wrapped his arm over Holly's shoulder.

"OK so we know he's back to his proper age and looks like a ten year old again. We can assume he can only read one mind at a time. What else are we missing?"

"He's got a bag with him. It has a bunch of different things with it." Lola said.

"Oh." Miranda said. "Umm, Lola." She watched as the blond turned her head to look directly at her. "Did that bag happen to be silver in color with a red R on the side?"

Lola's eyes got wide and she nodded. "Yes." the quite word made Miranda shudder.

"He's got a rescue survival pack. Only security on Egg-zodus would have access to that. We may be tracking for him for quite awhile if we don't catch him soon." Miranda knew most of the items that would be contained in that pack but she needed to contact Orwell to be sure and possibly let Xu know that someone in their security ranks may have been the one to assist Miele to escape. She shook her head as she paced the living room.

"Well, It's getting late and I know I'm starving. We have no idea where he would go yet, but I'm sure we can figure it out in time all we need is some time. " Holly added as she watched the worry etch Miranda's face and she hoped food would get her to relax. "Don't you think we should order some food Mearth? I think a full tummy and some brain storming may be helpful."

"Well werbal I think that is a fantastic idea." He smiled and looked over at his sister "come on sis, let's eat first; then think."

Miranda didn't miss the word he used on Holly, it made her smile in agreement. Food sounded like a wonderful idea.

Holly's home was beautiful. Miranda wandered around with her food nibbling on the concoction that Mearth told her was called Pizza. She rather enjoyed it. The main part of her home; if one was to come in the front door; was decked out with several large plants against a wall which were fed by several large windows for light on either side of the main door. To the right going up past the wall was a nice set of stairs stained in dark contrasting colors to her home which was bright and cheery creams, pastel greens and yellow. The stained wood closely matched most of her micro fibered furniture in a milk chocolate hue.

She peeked out the front window and wondered if Miele got a hold of a newer survival pack, and that if he did, he'd have a weapon. She hoped he had one of the older packs. She walked from the window and headed back to the kitchen where everyone was eating and talking. She needed to figure out a plan to catch this elder and she needed one soon. She walked into the kitchen to hear Jeanie talking about a friend of hers who was an investigator who lived in Halifax where she was moving to.

"I could always ask him to look into helping us track this kid, problem is explaining the situation."

Mearth nodded, "Yeah it gets quite awkward explaining that you're tracking an alien who is eighty in a ten year olds body. Sounds a bit farfetched."

Holly giggled at the imagery he'd depicted with his comment and could actually see a confused cartoony character with little question marks floating all around his head. Miranda was curious about this friend of Jeanie's as he may come in handy anyway. She'd been musing where Miele would head and she assumed he might head to Toronto.

"Jeanie, if Miele was heading to Toronto, how long do you think it would take him to get here in his present state without us knowing exactly what he has in his survival kit?"

"I suppose it depends on what the items look like in his kit. If they resemble harmless items and he had money and a passport; he could get a flight, but I don't assume he has that; so he'd have to get a drive. A ten year old could get picked up pretty quickly, sadly by some who would try to harm him but I assume he'd be tough enough to overcome anything like that." Lola interjected with her own thoughts.

"If he still has his control tab thingy he'd be able to get anyone to drive him where ever he wanted to."

"She's right on that." Jeanie said as she looked back to Miranda who was still pondering a few things.

"So it wouldn't take him too long to get to Toronto would it?" Mearth asked as he pulled Holly back against his chest. He leaned back against the counter and put his arms around her as he made this inquiry to Jeanie.

"At tops I think if he rests at all; umm, maybe a day or two. It just depends on how tired I guess he gets and if he has money for food; cause I assume he has to eat like we do right?" Mearth and Miranda both nodded at that question.

"Well what about inviting your investigator friend to help us? Mearth has always enjoyed journalism so we could say he's following the story on who this kid is. I hate to lie to him but we need to track Miele down and this would be a great way to get some professional help." Miranda was at her wits end and couldn't think of any other way to get someone who could track others down without giving away the whole story.

"I don't know, I can call and ask. I think he would find it a tad odd being called to Toronto, but I suppose we need all the help we can get." Jeanie asked Holly where the phone was and asked if she could call him.

"Oh goodness by all means, come on I'll show you where you can give him a ring in privacy."

Holly and Jeanie disappeared and Mearth told Lola that Holly stated that Lola could stay with her in her guest room for the time being if she wanted and that she'd get her back home when she felt a bit safer as he was going to stick with Holly so she had access to one of the transporters to get around, He felt she should have that option for now.

Miranda thought it was a very good idea and knew this meant he was staying with Holly. "You're worried aren't you?" He nodded. "She risked a lot to help us today I think I owe it to her to make her feel safe, but don't worry," He chuckled when he continued "We'll be OK, I don't think Miele will bother us, I'm more concerned about you and Jeanie."

Miranda chuckled. "Bro, I was the top of my course self defense training, I'm not too worried about the pip squeak hurting me, it's everyone else I'm worried about, he's ruthless and his innocent look throws people off. Goodness only knows what he's got planned now." That part is what bothered her the most. She was still deep in thought when Holly returned and spoke to Lola who in turn ended up following Holly out of the room.

Mearth walked up to his sister. "I believe in your strength sis. I know you can do this, but remember; you have nothing to prove. Don't get hurt trying to catch this creep OK. I couldn't bear losing you to." He gave her a firm hug and she gave him a firm squeeze right back.

"Don't worry bro, I got dad cheering for me in my head, mom as my brains, you defending my back and all my training. I'm covered from every side, even if I was to lose I would still have one cause I have the best team in the world rooting for me."

He smiled and gave her a playful punch on her shoulder and one of his random character voices spoke next. "We're all backin' ya kid."

Holly came back in and it was time for Jeanie and Miranda to head back home so they said their good nights to everyone and zapped back off to Jeanie's home in Toronto. Miranda decided she needed some quality parent time and dug out her computer and retired to the spare room that Jeanie had set up for her.

"Good night Jeanie. Thanks for everything."

"No problem kiddo. We'll do this OK. Try not to worry too much." She gave her a hug and then headed off to her own room.

"Daddy... I need some advice."

'OK Miputer. Let's talk.' He said in her head as she smiled and snuggled up into the blankets and flicked on her computer. It felt just like old times again.

**Chapter 17 - A Connection made  
>**************************<strong>

Jeanie's call to her friend Christopher was a bit of a frazzle for her as she learned that it was most difficult to lie to her friend. How she managed to pull it off was beyond her but it seems he was intrigued.

"Hey kiddo, how's your mom doing?" Jeanie said once he answered the phone. His joy over her call was evident in his voice.

"Oh my god! Jeanie! How are you? Mom's doing as good as can be expected I suppose, she had her good days and bad days. "

"I really can't wait to get to Halifax and come visit it's been ages. I miss you both." Jeanie needed to get to the point for her call but catching up was always something she loved doing when she reconnected with friends.

"You'll be here in two weeks won't you?" his query was dead on but she confirmed it.

"Yes, but I need to see you sooner than that." She hesitated when she heard his "Oh?"

"Yeah I need your help tracking someone down for a friend of mine." She waited to see what he'd say.

"Sure I can lend a hand, but are you in Washington? I ask as the call display is showing a Washington number." He was baffled to learn this.

"Yeah I am for now but I'll be home later on tonight. Can you fly in tomorrow? I can outline details with my friends for you when you get here."

"Well I'd like a few now if that's possible so I can search for more on line." His keen ability to track nearly anyone down had been with him since he was little and he loved that he was so good at it so when Jeanie told him that there wouldn't be any information on this person anywhere on line he was a tad baffled.

"Why not?"

"Let's just say the person they are trying to find has classified info and isn't physically the norm of what you'd expect. I figured since you were so damn good at tracking people you'd be the best person to call. You've got an impressive track record. The young lady who's helping my friend is his sister and she's pretty good at tracking people down to. Only problem is they lost this one in Colorado City, he didn't come back around till a few days later at her friend's home in Boulder."

"Uh... Isn't that where you use to live?" Now his interest was piqued.

"Yes, a few dozen years ago I did." She knew she had his attention as he always loved a challenge.

"Ok. Let your friends I'll be there tomorrow, I'll check flights and call you tomorrow morning and let you know when I'll be in."

Jeanie sighed she was happy he said yes, "Thanks Chris, you don't know what this means to me. I'll speak to Miranda and let her know you agreed."

"Sure thing. Chow!" He rang off and Jeanie returned to the others and told them the good news.

He tucked his mother in and kissed her forehead. "Love you mamma. I'll be back in a few days OK."

She smiled up at him and petted his hand. "Thanks Chris, don't worry about me. I have Lisa to help out around here if I need it." He sat on the side of the bed looking down at his frail mother.

It had been years since the accident, which happened the day before he was born, but her ability to get around was limited with the chair she was confined to now days. Recent therapy failed to get her mobile again. She said the people who'd rescued her from her car wreck were the ones who helped her recover enough to take care of Chris when he was little; a story he'd been told time and time again as a child; the damage however was catching up to her and her spine gave away as she aged causing her to lose the ability to walk about five years ago.

"I know mom, but I'm always going to worry. I hate that the damage to your spine has progressed and you're limited to getting around, I can't help feel I should have; or could have done more for you."

Patricia reached up and touched his face, the stubble rough against her soft wrinkled hand. His piercing green eyes; the same shade as her own; staring at her with worry and concern. She loved his beautiful dark hair, the color of a crow's wing, dark as night like his father's. She couldn't help but think he might looked like him. Some days the terror of his father's attack brings fear into her heart but she stifles it as best as she can. She loved his father, brief as it was, but he was so distant and rough; all too many times. When he left she had felt a sense of relief. Things had gone very well till just before Chris was born and his father returned; hell bent on eliminating both of them. She was certain if it hadn't of been for her rescuers during the crash she would have certainly died along with Christopher.

"Stop your fretting child. Go pack for your trip. I'll be fine!" She insisted on him keeping his job and she was determined not to let the lack of mobility keep her down. He nodded and kissed her forehead again and left the room meeting Lisa in the hall.

"She's tucked in and should be asleep soon. Thanks for taking care of her Lisa."

"Anytime my dear boy!" She clapped his shoulder and shooed him off to pack. "Come on go get your bag set, I'm sure you have to prepare to catch your fight." He nodded and remembered he had to Call Jeanie back to let her know when he'd be in the city.

It was well after eleven when Jeanie and Miranda made it back to Jeanie's place. Mearth stayed behind at Holly's home with Lola who was still too shaken up to return home. Miele's attack had rattled her quite a bit and Miranda felt like crap that he'd gotten to her. Mearth made them feel both pretty safe and Miranda was glad he was there to help them.

"I'm going to hit the hay." Jeanie said, today has me worn right out. She wandered towards her room when the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jeanie was wondering who'd call so late. "OH! Hi!" Miranda listened to the one sided call unintentionally.

"Sure we can be there." She looked over at Miranda and gave her the thumbs up, Miranda had no idea what for but she smiled anyway. "Ok we'll see you at ten." She rang off and turned back to Miranda.

"My friend will be here at ten in the morning so we best get some shut eye. We have an early day ahead of us tomorrow and hopefully we'll catch that nasty Miele to."

with that news Miranda decided she needed some quality parent time and dug out her computer.

"Good night Jeanie. Thanks for everything." she said.

"No problem kiddo. We'll do this OK. Try not to worry too much." She gave her a hug and then headed off to her own room as Miranda headed off to the spare room Jeanie had set up for her.

"Daddy... I need some advice."

_'OK Miputer. Let's talk."_ He said in her head as she smiled and snuggled up into the blankets and flicked on her computer. It felt just like old times again.

Settling in was easy enough, getting things off her chest wasn't so easy. She told her father she was worried about Mearth and prayed he didn't get hurt again. She adored Holly but she worried to.

"There's just something there I can see that she's not told him. I don't know why I feel that but I do daddy and it bothers me."

_'Miputer, He's older than you and yes he's experienced with relationships more than you are and I know you're worried, but in actuality; he has to make his own choices and you shouldn't interfere with that even if you have a feeling that something is wrong.'_

"I know." She sighed, she still would worry though. "I guess I just have this need to protect him because I see him as vulnerable."

_'You were always like that, even when you were little.'_ Her father said to her. _'Every single child or adult you helped, they all had their vulnerabilities. Just your abilities alone to find many of the Earkins you did find over the years was enough to protect them. You know that right?' _

She didn't realize at first that just finding an Earkin was a form of protection but when she thought about it she realized her father was right. She then was curious about something.

"Daddy, how many did I save?"

'Oh Miputer, Miranda dear. You are an amazing sheshka! Your numbers do not really matter, but if you're really wondering. I think you helped find about fifty eight Earkins in total, sadly though; I'm sure it was Miele who killed off about fourteen of the kids we were trying to move. We even almost lost one child and his mother before he was even born.'

"OH MY!" She gasped her hand flying to her mouth in horror. "I never realized he had actually killed so many of the ones you and mom tried to help." She felt horrible as her guts churned with the pain of the loss of the kids she didn't even remember.

_'It's not your fault Miputer. You didn't hurt them. You found them. Gave them all a chance.'_ He tried to reassure her she was invaluable to all the ones she did find and the ones who were helped by her parents. _'The first child you saved Miputer wasn't even born yet, did you know that?'_

"No. Is this way you call me 'blood hound' all the time?" She'd always wondered why she was called that all the time.

_'Mi... Eshka It means Tracker. Blood hound is a human term. You my dear princess are a SUPER tracker, a Sheshka; able to find Orkians with half human qualities almost anywhere. You'd walk up to them as young as you were and just say._ "I know you, you're like me_." It was when I would say Nanu-Nanu to many of the people you'd approached, they knew what I was.'_ Mork was feeling a tad bit defeated trying as hard as he was to let his beautiful daughter know she was important to her whole race as well as himself. _'When we figured out what you were Miranda we wanted to keep it quiet but for some strange reason Miele knew what you were. It baffled us and he tried many times to have us banished from Ork, then he threatened to take you from us. We were never too sure on why, the only thing that appeased him was that we agreed to have your memories erased when you did find someone and we helped them. This happened after the third child we had helped.' _

"Was there ever a reason found out why he was so aggressive to you, mom and I?" She felt it might be the reason why he was hell bent on getting to her now.

_'No Miputer, to this very day no one knows why he has his hateful nature. We only assume it's because of his not wanting the chance to the Orkian society as a whole.'_ He wished he'd known maybe he could have protected his daughter from the memory tampering.

"Well that puts a damper on things. I was hoping there was some answers. Jeanie said she has a friend who can help us; says he's really good at finding people to, only she calls him a private investigator."

'It's great you have extra help, but be careful whom you involve sweetie. The humans are fascinating but your mom is right to be wary of them as many are not as kind as we are.' Her father voiced his concerns but Miranda assured him it was OK.

"Jeanie told him Mearth was doing some journalistic investigating regarding a story from the states and that she needed some extra eyes who were impartial to the whole situation; who may be able to shed more light on the whole mystery." At least that's what Jeanie told her while Mearth was helping Holly get Lola settled before they left.

_'OK Miputer, but still please be careful. Your mom is telling me to tell you to get some rest. So close your eyes and sleep and forget that crimlock for the evening.' _She could hear him sigh in contentment when she said OK.

"I love you Daddy, tell Mamma I said good night." She looked at her computer screen where she could see her parents together dancing on a video that had been recorded from his Orkan total memory recall and touched the screen. She turned off the video she'd been watching while she'd be speaking with her dad and shut the screen as he said his good night back to her.

_'I love you to Miputer. You do me proud.'_

She passed out and slept hard. Mid way through the night she had a vivid dream of a small child in a cradle. He was tiny and she could feel her mom holding her and speaking. She reached over and touched his face and Miranda realized she was a very small child in this dream. "He's ok Mamma?" She heard herself asking her mother about the little baby.

_'Yes hunny, he's going to be just fine.'_ Mindy's voice was distant yet clear. Miranda hated when her dreams were like that. She preferred them when they were very clear. She watched her chubby little self wiggle from her mother's grip and crawl right into the cradle with the new baby. She planted a kiss on his head. "Hi, you're like me. Momma says you're safe now." The child let out a contented sigh which made Miranda smile. She crawled backwards to her mother's waiting hands. Her mother lifted her up and tweaked her nose.

_'We need to let him sleep now. OK.?'_

"OK Mamma." She said in her baby voice. "Is his mommy gonna be OK?"

_'Daddy said she will be fine, the Dr's are taking care of her now. Come on we need to head home.'_

She walked with her mom holding tightly onto her hand out of the building they were in and the Orange kissed sky greeted them. They made it back to the home they had when she was little and Miranda watched as the following moments played out.

A repeat of her saying the same words to two more children and her dad talking in hushed voices. Her mom trying to keep Miranda quiet as she played with the kids she seemed to know where like her. Then Miranda saw a man who was tall, he hard dark hair and dark eyes and looked hard. His gruff words to her mom made her scared and she hid behind her. Her father Mork was face to face with the dark man and told him to leave. There were lots of loud voices and she knew the adults were arguing over her.

The next scene playing out was a helmet going on her head and her mother crying while holding onto her dad. She was scared as she saw stars and then blank and all white. Miranda woke with a start. She looked around where she was and remembered she was at Jeanie's place. The packed boxes piled around her looming like towers. She got up and stretched and then rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She stumbled still fatigued to the bathroom and stepped into a hot shower.

Forty minutes later both her and Jeanie were sipping the beverage Holly introduced both her and her brother to that she called coffee and were whisking their way to a place Jeanie called the airport to pick up her friend.

"I sure hope your friend can help us, it's going to be hard to track Miele down on our own and I know we can get around better than he can but I'm sure an extra set of eyes may do us some good." Jeanine only nodded as she drove up the freeway. They cleared an area along the freeway and headed right off an over pass and along the road for about twenty minutes before Miranda noticed she was coming to another over pass they would go under. She spotted signs in blue and yellow that showed information about departures and arrivals and where one could rent a car. She followed the route and went under another huge green sign that again said arrivals. Miranda was getting antsy over this strip but excited as well in meeting this new person who might have a better chance at finding Miele.

Jeanie pulled up alongside the road by one of the main doors and told Miranda she'd be right out with her friend. "I don't want to have to pay the arm and leg for parking so wait here OK. You'll be fine." Jeanie jumped out of the car and headed inside the building leaving Miranda alone. She decided she might as well enjoy the view so she got out of the car and looked around at the massive columns and greenish colored glass walls that were part of the air port. She lifted her paper cup to her lips and took a sip. A moment later she wrinkled her nose and looked at her cup. For some strange reason the coffee didn't taste right again and she smacked her lips making the weird taste go away with the watering of her mouth.

_'Has that happened before Miputer? Do you remember?'_ Her father's voice ringing out very clearly.

"No, not that I remember." She said in her head. She looked around hoping Jeanie was coming back soon. She had no idea how quickly it would be before she came back. She took another sip of her coffee but it still tasted pretty bad so she walked to the trash and dumped her cup into it. "What a waste" she thought.

_'Yeah, When good coffee goes bad it's a tragedy' _her father mused then chuckled.

She shook her head in disbelief at her father's silly joke over coffee. 'It's probably the exhaust and other stuff in the air that's making everything taste funny daddy.' She was sure there was another spot she could get a new one after Jeanie got her friend. She looked up when she heard her name and there was Jeanie and behind her was a young man, no more than her own age.

Her breath caught! Her eyes widened and her senses came right to life! **_'Miputer? You OK? Miranda?' _**Her father could sense the chance.

Jeanie noticed Miranda's face and looked back at Chris who was pretty much in the same position. Staring right at Miranda, holding his breath and wide eyes. Jeanie then stopped and called to Chris.

"You OK?" She looked at Miranda. "Miranda, what's wrong?"

Both of the youngsters just gravitated to each other and Jeanie was bewildered by the odd display.

They came toe to toe and Miranda lifted her hand and touched his face. "You're like me! You're safe!"  
>Chris KNEW who she was before she even said her name. This was the angel his mother had told him about. The girl who had saved them. The one like him.<p>

"You found me!" He said, his senses as well very heightened.

"You two know each other?" Jeanie said ultimately confused.

"Oh yes Jeanie. I've known Miranda since I was a baby." He pushed a strand of hair from her face. A simple gesture that made Miranda hum. She was sparked with electricity and knew he WOULD be the one to help her find Miele.

"Jeanie," Miranda spoke in a husky tone. "He's like me. He's like Mearth. You don't know how important he is!" She walked over to her with tears in her eyes. Hugged her friend very tightly who was still quite confused and Miranda could hear that loud and clear in her head along with her dad pretty much partying and whooping it up over her find.

"THANK you!" You have done something absolutely amazing and you have no idea what's going on but I'll fill you in soon. " She looked over at Chris and reached out to him and he very willingly took her hand.

"Welcome back home Christopher." She beamed up at the young man she recognized even though he was much older. She remembered everything now.

**_'WoooHooo!'Miputer is BACK! Look out Miele, your days are numbered!'_**

Miranda just smirked as she and her friends got back into Jeanie's car and headed back to Jeanie's place. There was a LOT to catch up on.

**Chapter 18 - The flood  
>*********************<strong>

She remembered everything. She remembered meeting Patricia who was expecting. She had been sitting at a bus stop when Miranda had toddled over to her and touched her belly. She remembered Patricia smiling, her green eyes sparkling. "Baby, Mamma. He's like me." Miranda remembered telling her mom this and her father hearing his daughter speak so clearly. He was impressed and still typical to his good old nature he said Nanu-Nanu to the lady and stuck out his hand to the lady that Miranda had approached and she got all wide eyed and said. "Oh my, you're one of them aren't you?"

The whole thing went from there. She remembered being in her parents car following behind another that was being chased. She remembered seeing the other car being pushed off the road. She remembered her parents stopping to help and the dark haired man screaming at her father and she remembered using her telekinetic abilities for the first time against the man who was trying to hurt her dad. Miele was thrown over ten feet he hit a rock and was out cold.

Mindy had gone down the embankment to help the lady named Patricia. Her parents knew she was in trouble and managed to get a travel pod to help her get to Ork. Dr's there rushed her in and saved her life and fixed the damage to her spine. Miranda had saved them all and her parents helped the lady with the special baby. The one she remembered from her dreams. Chris was born ok Ork just like she was. He grew up there for years then she just forgot about him. Most likely due to the memory erases.

She knew for sure as well why Miele was after her. She could now prove her theory. Miele had a secret and she now knew what it was. She looked at Chris and realized he look like his mother aside from the dark hair.  
><em><br>_They all made it back to Jeanie's and Jeanie tried to unwind but Miranda insisted she go get Mearth and everyone else. Things needed to be sorted and they needed a plan to catch Miele. This would be solved soon enough she just needed to get things sorted first. Jeanie agreed and zapped herself off to Washington to get 's eyes widened as he seen her shimmer away. "Damn I could have saved myself a lot of cash if I had that kind of transportation." He chuckled as he looked down at the piercing blue eyes that he knew could just read him like a book. His whole body felt like it was on an energy high, everything about him just hummed. He couldn't help himself as he raised his hand and pushed away the hair that was folding itself around her cheeks and her eyes closed at the contact. They both sighed in contentment. She leaned into him and he put his arm around her shoulders and folded her into his chest.

"I can't believe you're back!" she said as tears escaped her eyes. "I'm so sorry I lost you!" her arms snaked around his waist and tightened, she stuffed her face into his chest hiding against him, tears soaking his shirt. She took a deep breath, his scent filling her nostrils and making memories flooded back like a tidal wave. Times of them playing together on Ork with the birds and bugs. Of long walks through the gardens with all the roses that her dad brought to Ork. The evenings playing on the swing her father had put in their yard when she was six. Chris might have been younger than her by a year but he was older mentally and it always showed by how protective he'd been of her when they were kids. They were pretty much inseparable, that is till Miele figured out that Chris and his mom were on Ork and not on Earth all the years he'd been down there searching for them. All the time he'd spent trying to wipe out the children who he thought could have been the mistake he had made.

Miele's attack on Miranda when she was little in their own yard one evening was enough for her to tell her parents that she knew who Miele was trying to really hurt. It was then that Chris and his mom went away. Miranda made them lost and she felt so bad about it but she protected his secret from Miele. She saved him from a fate that fourteen other kids met at Miele's hands. She saved him from his own father.

"Oh Miranda, I'm not mad. You and your parents helped my mom and I before I was even born. My mom told me about you over and over again, She called you her special angel. She told me about the day she first met you. How your parents and her got close and how she protected me from my father's abuse with your help and how your parents got help from some special people on Ork to save her life. I remember everything to, just like you do now. I can hear you." He paused and took a deep breath and pulled back making her look up to him. "You make me remember, I'm like you." He took a shuddering breath she could see the tears in his eyes. She could hear him to. Hear his memories returning. Remembering leaving and waving goodbye, of feeling weak. He was only five when they left but over time he'd forgotten Ork was a separate planet not just a place he lived when he was little but he never forgot Miranda, his mom kept the stories alive. He realized his mother would be stunned to see her again.

"You're right she would be." Miranda said. "I'm looking forward to seeing her again." She relaxed knowing he was just so very content to have his connection back. The one person in his life that made him feel whole, stronger, more alive.

"You know, I could sense something when I saw Jeanie. Like there was something in the air. It was weird." They both wandered over to the sofa and sat down. They faced each other sitting knee to knee.  
>He was still shocked to have found her after all these years.<p>

"Me too." she said "but I've always been able to track or sense other's who are Earkins around me." She smiled and realized that he was indeed like her in many ways. They could sense others, but her dad piped up and said. _'Miputer, he's a Sheshka too! Just like you; only together you're both stronger, stronger than you are on your own.'_ She could hear him vibrate with the information.

'You two were always quite strong together. When Miele tried to attack you when you were six, Christopher and you both doubled up and hurt him pretty badly with your telekinetic abilities. You told us that night that Miele was trying to hurt Chris, but never why. Now I know and it makes perfect sense. Shocking but it explains so much.' Her father was floored by what he learned from what she knew and Chris backed up a bit as well and he to then realized who Miele was.

"The person I'm going to track is my father?" His eyes held contempt for the man who tried to kill him more than once.

"I'm afraid so Chris. I'm sorry to have hauled you into this, but you're all we have now to help track him down. I'm only a sheshka not a miracle worker. I know I can't do this on my own. Miele has killed over twenty five people in the last twenty three years. He even tried to kill your mom before you were even born." she looked down at her feet feeling defeated and hopeless about the whole situation. Chris reached over to her and tilted her chin up making her crystal blue eyes meet his Jade green ones.

"Nothing is hopeless and together we can do this, don't be sorry that I'm in this with you. Without you I wouldn't have even been born." He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead like she did to him when he was a baby. "You're safe now." he leaned his head against hers and just smiled at her, she smiled back.

A few moments later Jeanie popped back into the room startling both Miranda and Christopher, Holly, Mearth and Lola were there as well. When Mearth spotted Chris he beamed.

"OH! MY! GOD!" He squealed and bustled right over to the young man and glomped him in a warm hug.  
>Miranda giggled at the display of affection from her big brother. He let Chris go and said, "How the hell have you been Chris, it's been YEARS!"<p>

"Mearth?" Chris asked a bit bewildered but certain he remembered this man, just he use to look much older.

"Yep!"

"Ohh! Wow! Holy Shit dude you look so young!" Christopher was blown away at the reverse aging process.

"I know, it freaking rocks!" Mearth looked at the young man he use to call pipsqueak when they lived on Ork.

"Goodness it's grand to see you again! Everything is slowly coming back to me and I think Miranda has gotten nearly all of her memories back.

"Speaking of memories and such I need to fill you all in on the details on what's going on. I think once everyone knows it will make things easier on what Miele is trying to do. It may also help us catch him."

Mearth and Chris cleared away many of the packed boxes Jeanie had and put them in the other rooms so they'd have enough room in the living room so they all could be comfortable. Jeanie took her recliner by the kitchen door and Mearth and Holly curled up on one end of the large sofa that Jeanie had while Christopher and Miranda took the other end. Lola squared off on the love seat. Miranda waited till everyone was settled and then started to explain what was going on and how she needed everyone's help.

"So I have learned a few things over the course of the day, things that came to light in the most unexpected ways. You all know Mearth and I and who we are." She watched everyone nod.

"Well there's something unique about me that my parents found out about as I was growing up. I could _'Find' _people; well namely those who were half Orkan and half human. I dubbed them Earkins as I hate the term 'halfling' I found it degrading." She paused and looked at Chris who was right there backing her with mental encouragement and she could hear it. She reached out to take his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Anyway, Jeanie called one of her friends here who she knew could track people to. He's an investigator, from his records to a damn good one. So she thought he'd be perfect to help us find Miele. Thing is what Jeanie didn't expect is Mearth and I already knew Chris. " She watched as Jeanie smiled and shook her head and state "I had NO idea!"

"Well when I lived on Ork my parents learned by accident that I am a sheshka. A tracker or as humans like to call my kind; a blood hound. I can track anyone who is the same as myself or as I've dubbed other like myself; Earkin." She took a breath and then continued with her explanation to what was going on.

Miele the person we're trying to track down; well he's been trying to kill me for years, mainly because I knew his secret and that was he to broke Orkian laws before the emotional wall was taken down and he had a child with an earth woman. That child is Chris." She looked back at him.

"Regardless of who his father is, when I was little I found him and his mom before he was even born. His father tried to kill his mother by pushing her off the road in her car. There was an accident. Miele tried to attack my dad when my parents tried to save his mother before she died with Chris still in her. I attacked Miele with a mental ability my parents didn't even know I had as a child." She waited to see if anyone was going to ask anything but they were all paying attention to what she was saying.

"His father didn't know mom and dad got Patricia to Ork and Chris was born there to, just like I was. I think any Earkin who's born on Ork gets the same abilities as both Chris and I have. We can sense others of our same species and track down anyone else like us as well. Thing is I think Chris and I have a specialized connection since the day he was born." She paused again and pondered reasons but couldn't really find any.

"I have no idea what cause it, maybe because he protected me from his father when he realized Chris wasn't on earth but on Ork and tried to catch me and get me to tell him where his kid was. Little did he know he was right behind him and Chris helped me get him off of me. I told mom and dad who Miele was trying to hurt but they couldn't prove anything. Sadly Patricia and Chris left Ork and went back to earth so they could be safer. Miele; for years; used my parents and I and tried to track Chris down without much luck. I think his biggest fear was being found out and why he killed so many of the kids I did happen to find, and now that I know and can prove it I need to find a way to catch him before anyone else gets hurt by this elder."

"So both of you can sense Earkins?" Mearth pointed back and forth between the two of them, he was a bit confused but he did know his sister and Chris were pretty close as kids.

"Yes Mearth, but together I believe we can sense anyone we focus on. I feel so strong right now. All my senses are heightened." Chris nodded in agreement.

"She's right, I can feel it to. It's weird but kinda cool. It's been a long time since I felt like this." He smiled and waited to see what the others would say as he wound his fingers through hers. He could hear her thoughts so clearly. _'Your father is going to be blown away when he realizes what we are when we're together.' _He looked at her as she peeked up from her hair falling over her face, she had a smirk and he just smirked back at her as she brushed her hair out of her face.

" Miele had the council erase my memories to keep me quiet, but soon he's going to learn that they all came back and I know his secret. What's really going to suck for him is I also know his son's identity; something even he couldn't figure out for all these years." She felt pretty empowered with that bit of information.

"I don't understand why he just didn't come clean to the council like other Orkians did." Mearth was a bit confused on that aspect since he knew the council didn't prosecute anyone for breaking the laws before the laws were changed.

"I think it had to do with the fact that he wanted to keep Ork as it was. Admitting he was like everyone else to him showed weakness I think." Miranda's theory made some sense but it still didn't explain everything that he'd done in the past. "We need to figure out what he plans on doing. I think the only way that's going to happen is if we trap him. Thing is I have no idea where to find him right now." She looked at Chris and figured if anyone could find him he should be able to.

"Apparently this is where I come in." Chris looked around. "I believe together we can track him down as we're stronger as a team instead of on our own."

"How are you going to do that though? I'm too damn scared to go back home right now." Lola added as she tucked herself into her seat tighter. The thoughts of Miele returning to her place and catching her unaware made her shiver.

"That's where I think we need to put our heads together and figure out just where he might be going and see if we can't catch him." Miranda was determined to figure this out.

Lola felt better knowing he wasn't heading her way at all. She watched as Chris did his magic on Miranda's computer. Hacking into computers apparently was something he was pretty good at and if he couldn't he always knew someone else who could.

"See this feed, this is a few moments after he left Lola's place. The banks surveillance had clicked him going past her place just after nine thirty in the evening the first evening he'd left. Chris spoke to his fella hackers on a secured chat and a new feed came up. This is another bank just inside of Burlington not far from the Kansas border. Another picture of Miele showed only this time he had someone under control. The tab was visible on the person's arm and then he took the money from the person and moments later the camera caught Miele walking away but no one else was in the frame. Chris pulled up a news article from the day before and it showed that a person was robbed and severely beaten and was recovering in the hospital but it wasn't known if the person would survive.

"Oh how horrible!" Lola said. "That poor person. So where is he heading?" She was concerned on how many others would get hurt.

"Well he's heading East so I am going to assume he's heading here to Toronto." Chris said as he pulled up other video feed with Miele showing in many of them. He pointed to the screen "This is from yesterday." Everyone could see the Scott County Courthouse in the background but not everyone knew where that courthouse was located. "This is Davenport, just outside of Iowa. He's definitely on his way here." He's been traveling two days so far, most times he's walking or hitching rides. I figure if he's coming here he's going to be here in a few more days. We need a plan."

"Actually Chris, what we need is bait." Miranda had a nice idea that may work she just needed to run it by everyone.

"Bait?" He was curious and she knew it. Which meant he hadn't been listening to her thoughts but that was OK. She didn't always have herself opened to accept them constantly either.

"Yes, bait. Miele wants either you or me and since he has no idea who you are, that leaves me."

"OH wait!" Mearth said in protest. "You have nothing to prove Miranda!" _'I agree.'_ Her father chided in her head.

"I am aware of that." She replied answering both of them at the same time. "I'm not trying to prove anything, I'm trying to catch someone who's murdered over two dozen people. I'm the one he's looking for. So I say give him what he wants. YOU guys will be my backup and help me catch him. It's not like he knows who Chris is right now."

"She's got a point." Jeanie said.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like it." Mearth made his dislike evident.

"I believe she can pull this off." Chris stood and walked over to the kitchen table where Jeanie had put out more food for the afternoon meal. "Don't forget, Miranda has telekinetic abilities. She's able to defend herself as well, she did so even at a very young age." He walked up to her and looked down at her smiling yet blushed out face. "I assume you're stronger now?" She nodded.

"Yes, I practiced daily for nearly a month before we came home." She felt very pleased with herself knowing she had made that extra effort.

"Good." He looked at Jeanie. "So you're familiar with Orkian and Earkin physiology?"

"For the most part." Jeanie replied. "I studied medicine for years. Mork taught me more about Orkian body functions and parts. Mearth was my first subject and Miranda was my second." She looked at Chris.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well if we know more about our body we can prepare and protect ourselves." He said

"That's true." Mearth said. He liked the sound of protection.

All five of them decided it was a good idea to get the basics and then figure out a way to get Miele's attention so he'd come after Miranda. Then the needed to know what to do next.

********************************  
><strong>  
>By the time the evening rolled around each of them had their respective duties to do. Mearth had help from Holly's contacts who had contacted a few of their friends and got an agreement to do a 'spoof' news cast so that they'd get Miranda on TV. Putting her in the lime light would ensure that Miele would see it. If he was in town tomorrow evening he'd be sure to try and attack her.<p>

They all had their instructions and decided it was best to just relax and wait. There wasn't much else they could do. Lola headed for the shower and Jeanie gave her a jump suit she had to use for now till Mearth popped over to her place to find her something to wear later. Mearth and Holly were curled up together on the love seat watching television, and giggling quietly. Miranda thought it was cute and figured Mearth was content where he was and she wasn't going to bug him. Instead she found Chris in the kitchen and snuck up behind him but he tingled whenever she got close so he couldn't have missed her even if he tried. He waited till she was up behind him and he spoke before she could even touch him.

"Care to go for a walk?" he asked her. He turned around to see her still standing with her hand out to touch him. "You can put your hand down now." He said as he took her hand and wound his fingers into hers. "So?" He waited.

"You can sense me pretty quickly." She said.

"Yes. You get close it's like static electricity in a room. A charge I can't ignore." He smirked.

"Well I'm glad I've got such a shocking presents." She chuckled at her dry joke

"Umm, yes that you do. Come on, let's go for a walk." He gave her hand a tug.

"Sure why not." She informed the others before she left. She'd never wandered around Toronto before so she was looking forward to the evening stroll.

They walked up Palmerston Ave from Jeanie's place and Chris told her of his childhood in this very city till his mom and him moved to Halifax so he could study at Dalhousie University. They'd been in Halifax ever since.

"I remember walking to the park from here and relaxing under the trees and counting stars." He reached for her hand and she gladly took it. "Mom couldn't get out much when her back was hurting but I still tried to help her when I could and when I wanted to relax, and remember you I always ended up at the park."

She smiled at his memory. "Now that I have mine back, the last thing I remember is watching you leave on a shuttle with your mom and you looking back and waving. I think the memory erases were what made me forget you. I'm not too thrilled about that."

"Oh Miranda, it's not your fault. You were just a kid. I won't hold that against you, but for the sake of being corny, I'd rather hold you against me instead." He smiled as she chuckled and he tucked her into his side closer with his arm over her shoulder as they walked to the park. She looked up at him.

"I'm glad I found you again. I'm pleased you're safe. I missed you. Even if I didn't remember you." She sighed as he gave her shoulder a squeeze. They walked for a good thirty minutes. When they made it to the park they found a nice spot under some trees and watched the sun set. A perfect ending to a trying evening and a great way to relax before their busy days ahead.

Chris tucked her against his chest; his legs on either side of her his arms around her waist as they watched the sun kiss the horizon. He rested his chin on her head. Took a deep breath and let out a content sigh.

"You did that the day you were born you know." She said to him.

"Did I?" He found his happy place. He was sure of it.

"Yes; right after I kissed you." She leaned back and looked at him.

"Mmm, I like that idea. Let's see if I'll do that again." his face closed in to hers and their lips met.

...

...

Yep. The both sighed. The flood of emotions keeping them both happily afloat.

**Chapter 19 - A colorful Prophecy.  
>******************************<strong>

Miranda left the park with Chris around nine that evening. They strolled leisurely back towards Jeanie's place, hand in hand quietly sharing each other's thoughts. Chris always knew what he was capable of, it was one reason why he became an investigator. He enjoyed the hunt and the satisfaction of finding someone who either didn't want to be found or someone who didn't know they were missing.

He didn't know about his mind capabilities till his memories came back with Miranda's nearness. She showed him tonight at the park what he was capable of doing with that ability and told him to practice as much as possible. "This will come in handy, trust me. " She said as she tossed a pebble into the air and showed him how to 'catch it' in mid air. "Just focus on what you want to do. It's a bit of a head rush but it's cool once you get the hang of it." She said as she made one float in front of her.

"Damn! That is just too cool." Chris said utterly impressed. "So do you know why we're like we are?"

"I can only assume it's because we're both born on Ork?" She questioned her response not knowing for sure why she was unique to the Earkins race.

"I was the first one and I was raised there and you were the second one and raised there as well. I don't know any others like us yet." She tucked herself against him and let the rock she was making float fall to the ground. Another couple passed by and she continued on when they were out of earshot.

"I just know that I can 'smell' or sense other Earkins regardless of where they are born. For you it was a bit different, I found you before you were even born, you were my very first rescue. My parents just thought I was being cute when I told my mom you were like me. It was my dad's greeting to your mother that she knew who he was because your father greeted her the same way."

She listened to her father tell her more as she tried to convey the time line of events._ 'Patricia told us she had fallen for his father knowing full well what he was and things were good till Miele snapped. She doesn't know what made him change, He'd be mentally abusive and rough and then one day he told her he couldn't stay anymore and when she tried to stop him he physically hurt her.'_ Miranda told Chris and he nodded.

"Mom told me he changed. She was never too sure why. She figured he couldn't handle the emotional over load he was dealing with." Chris sighed and stopped walking, they were in front of Jeanie's now. "If I ever get like him; please do what you can to snap me out of it." Chris put his head down. "It's one of my biggest fears, to be like him."

Miranda looked up and touched his cheek. He raised his head and looked at her. His cheek tingled from her touch and the ache in his heart subsided.

"You're nothing like him Chris. I don't think you ever could be." his hand came up and laid atop the one she had on his cheek and he closed his eyes. In his heart her words took root and he believed them. He opened his eyes and she was smiling. Her own eyes sparkling with contentment.

"I'm glad we found each other again. I never realized just how much I missed you till now." His free hand meeting her own cheek and sliding up behind her neck and into her hair. He removed his hand from hers on his cheek as hers did the same and wound into his hair as he wrapped his free hand around her waist pulling her closer. Right there on the sidewalk in front of Jeanie's door their lips met again.

He couldn't help himself and he could sense she was felling the same lost rush. The tingling sensation took over and with his eyes closed he could see bright blue and green energy meeting and dancing together. He sighed as he felt lifted yet so strong. He broke away from Miranda the tingle subsided and he looked down; her eyes were brighter than he'd ever seen them before, almost glowing in the dim light. He pushed her hair from her face she smiled at him. He now knew in all of the years he'd been an investigator he had finally found the one thing he'd always been looking for. Hugging her tight they walked back into Jeanie's to settle for the evening. They had big plans for tomorrow.

Jeanie had everyone tucked into their own respective spots for the night. Mearth and Holly were set up in her room for the evening and she told Miranda that she and Chris could just keep the spare room. Jeanie herself took the cot she had rolled out into the living room. Lola was already sound to sleep on the sofa. Miranda was surprised everyone was retiring so early but it was closing in on ten in the evening. She and Chris went to the kitchen and kept their voices low.

"I'm starving." She said as she rummaged through the fridge and Chris checked the cupboards. "Me to, fresh air always makes me hungry." He looked over and saw she had a smirk on her face. He knew she was thinking 'Yeah right.' and he chuckled. They pulled out some deli meats and mayo and bread and threw together some sandwiches. Miranda never had this before and found the food to be divine.

"When you came back to earth did you find eating a new experience?" She asked him curious on what his experiences were like.

"Not really." He replied. "Mom said if I could eat it, I would. I think I was like most typical boys. Two hollow legs and an endless gut. Why?"

"Oh, well maybe it's because I was on Ork for so long; who knows. I just find eating quite the neat experience. The food here is unique but delicious even if it looks rather revolting." She looked at him and realized he was laughing at her.

"Hey, what's so funny?" she playfully slapped his arm.

"You. You make me smile because you find pleasure in the simplest things; like food." He put his food down, leaned on his elbows and made a steeple of his fingers in front of his face. "What else makes you feel in awe?" He asked her.

Miranda felt put on the spot but she realized he was just trying to learn more about her since they'd been separated as kids.

"Oh goodness, lots of things. Baloney sundaes, sun sets, The smell of chlorine." She rambled and realized she just blurted things out.

He chuckled as he watched her face turn red. "What's a baloney sundae?" He was intrigued over that.

"Something dad use to make us when we were kids. It's baloney with ice cream and sauce toppings. I know it sounds gross but it's actually quite good."

"Well if you say so then I'm going to have to try it." He smiled at her again and then asked. "Chlorine? Really?" He watched as she nodded her head yes and her blush spread further up her face. He rather enjoyed her this pretty shade of pink.

"It smells clean." She said with a shrug. It was his turn to nod.

"Well I rather enjoy sunsets as well. I got to admit, I enjoy tonight's way more than I use to." He stood and took both their empty plates to the sink. She stood and followed close behind him. He laid the saucers into the sink and turned around to be greeted by her wonderful smile.

"Well maybe it was because of the company?" The mischievous twinkle in her eyes said she meant more than just the company but the connection they had made. He smirked and gave her what she was asking for without asking. He reached for her face, his thumbs brushing her hair that was forever in her face away from her cheeks and eyes and he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on we need sleep." his response was to her sigh and then yawn.

"Mmm, yeah." She yawned again and he gently guided her to her room.

He helped her gather her night gear and scooted her off to the bathroom while he remade her bed. She came back in with a sheepish smile on her face. She went to her bed which he was holding up the corner of the sheets. He petted the bed directing her to get in. She did and she watched as he tucked her in. He kissed her on the forehead and walked over to the chair in the room and sat down as he fished out his cell phone from his pocket.

"Relax, I'll be a moment OK, I need to call mom." He sat forward in the seat and smiled at her as he dialed his mothers number.

Miranda spoke up as she shifted in her bed, "Tell your mom I said Hi."

"Oh I plan on it." He said with a chuckle, he perked up when the voice on the other end answered.  
>"Hi mom!" He seemed very animated when he was speaking to his mom and he was even more so when he told her that he had found their alaika. It got quiet and Miranda remembered the Orkan word for angel, it made her smile. Next thing Miranda knew Chris was beside her holding out the phone.<p>

"Hello." Miranda hadn't spoken to Patricia in nearly twenty years other than 'Good bye, I'll miss you.' when she was six.

"Alaika? Is it really you? Miranda?" Patricia's voice wavered with disbelief and joy all rolled into one.

"Yes Meine Vatar, He found me again." Miranda had tears in her eyes she was happy and sad and over joyed all at once. The only other woman she ever saw in her life as equal to her own mother. Someone who was very close to her family when she was growing up. She always called Patricia 'Soul Keeper' in Orkan, because she was able to protect Chris so well through all she faced. Miranda knew she'd been drawn to this woman for a reason as a child. She sat up in her bed with Chris beside her who reached out and wiped away her tears.

"But how?" Patricia was very happy to, Miranda could hear it in her voice but she was also very confused.

"I came back to earth, Mom and dad have passed " Miranda took a deep breath "A friend of mine called him in to help us track someone down." She waited to see what Patricia would say as she watched Chris mouth 'no' and shake his head. He didn't want her to know it was his father they were trying to find. Miranda knew it was for the best and nodded her understanding to him and reached for his hand.

"You need to come." She insisted. "Is Mearth with you to? You both can stay with us." She needed to know for sure.

"Yes he is, for at least five years. If he chooses to go back to Ork he will have limited visits, but I think he's found his place here with someone and I can't see him leaving any time soon." Miranda felt for certain that Holly would remain in Mearth's life for the long haul.

"You still need to come. I have missed your whole family terribly." Patricia was adamant on the visit.

"We will as soon as the job we have here is done." She smiled over at Chris and he gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll put Chris back on OK. Have a good night." She passed back the phone, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. It'd been ages and she was going to get to see Patricia again. It would be like coming home without leaving earth. She loved the idea. She listened to Chris tell his mom he'd be home in a few days and that he'd bring Miranda with him. He hung up his mobile and reached up and laid it on the windowsill face down.

She slid down into the covers his arms draped around her he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck his breathing slow and contented. She shifted, he was on top of the sheets and this made her movement a bit difficult. He shifted so she could move. She faced him, looked into his eyes. She could see questions but didn't pry into his thoughts. She felt he should ask what he wanted on his own, and he did.

"What does Meine Vatar mean Miranda? You have called mom that for years and I never learned what it meant." he did as always and pushed her hair from her face.

"It means Soul keeper." She didn't know why she called his mother that, it just felt proper and she told him as much. "Maybe it was because she protected you with so much love, maybe it's because I was drawn to her as a child. I don't know why I just knew your mom had something in her that was important and I needed to help." She felt a bit embarrassed admitting that but it was good to let him know.

"Your parents were the same with you and your brother, so protective but very understanding. I think we got lucky to have such amazing parents." He sifted and looked up at the ceiling. She spoke next.

"It's just a shame that your dad couldn't be as happy and as proud of you as your mother is."

"Sometimes it doesn't always work out the way our parents plan. Maybe it's for the best." He felt her fingers move in his hand and he lifted their hands up and looked at them. Her tiny hand fit so perfectly.

"Maybe fate had a different plan for us, it could be why we're here now." He shifted again only this time he pulled the sheets up and slid under them joining her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and snuggled against her side. She felt the charge of energy. It made her whole body hum but she relaxed at the same time. She drifted off to sleep and the dream flowed freely.

**************************************  
><strong>"DADDY!" She could hear herself scream as she saw Miele trying to attack her dad. The sheer fear she felt threw off energy so strong that Miele felt it and was thrown a good ten feet, his head striking a rock. He was our cold. Miranda ran to her father and he reached for her picking her up.

"I'm OK Miputer." He looked over at Miele and decided he was the least of his worries. He set Miranda down. "Go to mommy OK, I have to contact someone to help." She nodded and started to her mom who was in the car with the lady who was crying. Miranda felt scared again. She looked back and could hear her dad calling to someone then he was still. She got to the car.

"Mamma. Daddy is calling for help." She spoke clearly. Mindy looked up to see that Miranda was really close to her. "Sweetie you need to get back, Patricia is hurt." Miranda shook her head no.

"I have to stay mamma." She reached out and touched Patricia's belly. Patricia stopped crying. Mindy sat back and looked at her daughter a bit perplexed.

"What did you do Miranda?" Mindy was worried about the whole mess.

"Meine Vatar, mamma. She needs to rest. Daddy has help coming. We have to go to." Next thing Mindy knew there were several pods behind them and Mork was joining them. They worked together and put Patricia into one of the pods. Mork lifted Miranda up to her to say good bye and she touched her belly again. "You're like me, be safe." It was the only thing she said to Patricia before she was shut into the pod and whisked off to Ork.

"What did she call her?" Mindy asked Mork.

"Soul keeper." He responded looking at his daughter who's eyes seemed to glow brighter even in the events that had happened, but he seemed to understand and he looked at Mindy and said.

"She protected her Mindy, I'm sure of it. Patricia will make it to Ork alright, but we have to go. I have a feeling we have to be there." Mork felt it in his guts. He reached over slid Miranda into the pod, helped Mindy in and climbed in himself and they to left.

Miranda could see Chris in his cradle. She remembered crawling up to him. She remembered kissing his forehead. She saw the green and blue lights that radiated from that simple kiss. She listened to him sigh. She smiled. She knew he would be fine. She felt her mom lift her up and she went home.

She played with her brother, her parents and she spoke to Patricia when she was taken from the hospital. She help with Chris and held him lots. She was there the day he walked, he only did so for weeks when she was around. She was there when he spoke. He only did so for weeks when she was around. She was there when he learned to master many things. Patricia spent a lot of time with her family. The only other human like her mother on Ork. Her mom and Patricia were a team. Miranda was happy her mother had a friend like her, just like she had a friend like her.

The happy scene changed and she could see Miele coming at her. He was yelling how she needed to 'Find him' She was shaking her head, Chris was behind her. She needed to keep him from knowing. She felt Chris touch her back. The energy hummed and she could see the blue and green lights again and the energy around them. Miele's face contorted as he was lifted twenty feet into the air and thrown. He landed on the ground in a heap. Miranda grabbed Chris's hand and ran to her parents.

"He wants to hurt Chris Daddy!" She told them.

"But why?" Her parents were confused.

Miranda lied to her parents for the first time. "I think it's because he's like me. He needs to be safe."

She realized it would mean that either Miele was going to be caught for being violent or that Chris would have to go somewhere safe. She cried when she learned he would be leaving Ork. She told him

"Be safe; till I see you again." and she kissed him on his forehead. The blue and green lights flowed to them both. He hugged her tight and cried.

"I don't want to go." He looked at her and she wiped his tears away.

"It won't be forever, don't forget da meine." She walked to his vehicle and he got in and joined his mother. He looked out the back window and waved as it left.

Miranda wiped away her own tears as she watched her part of her life leave. She remembered feeling lost and empty. She remembered waking in the middle of the night crying because she'd dreamed about him. She remembered the lights and noticed only the blue was with her when she was scared. She remembered Miele laughing at her when the helmet went on and her memories were taken. She remembered him telling her that she would always be just a problem he needed to remove.

"Your parents meddled with the society that is Orkan. They should have left well enough alone. Humans mixed with us only make trouble. We are more productive without the extra problems from the emotional state your family has made this place. I certainly don't want my own flesh here little alone yours." She remembered him grabbing her throat. "If it was up to me, your half blooded body would be dirt by now."He sneered at her and she kept a straight face. She would deal with him one day and she knew it. "You're just a problem that needs to be removed like that halfling child of mine. You're both abominations!" He let go of her throat and walked away. She swore to her soul she would protect Chris.

Gasping awake, she sat up with a start. She hated nightmares. She heard her father. _'Miputer, you alright?'_

"Yes daddy, I am." She looked to her right and realized she'd woken Chris. He looked at her a bit confused.

"You're talking to your dad?" He reached for her and she noticed the green glow of him.

"Yes. I can hear him all the time. He's in the spirit world. I seem connected. He's not the only one I've spoken to in the last few months." She looked down at her hands and they too were glowing a very faint blue. She turned around and showed her hands to Chris.

"Do you see this?" She asked him hoping he didn't think she was nuts.

"Yeah." He replied and shrugged. "No big deal. I always thought it was what one of my friends called an aura."

She heard her dad say _'Touch him!'_ She was stunned to hear her dad say this at the same time.

"Put up your hand." She said. He did so and she reached up and touched him. She watched as the light got brighter the closer she got to him and his eyes seemed to glow. Together they watched the colors swirl and meld together as they connected and wound their fingers together. The hum, the energy felt for both of them was surreal."

"You know your eyes almost glow when I am touching you?" He said in a whisper.

"Yours to." She was confused but pleased with this new turn of events.

All of a sudden she heard her father. _'The Orkian oracle prophecies are true!'_ She was confused again.

"Hold on a moment Chris, My dad is yelling something about Orkian Oracle prophecies." She shifted and then spoke "What do you mean dad?"

_'A prophecy that was made five thousand bleems ago. Orkians couldn't wait to see if it would come true. Our race was dying out with the changes to the emotional laws and the cloning. We needed a better way of keeping our race strong. There was a prophecy from the beginning of times on Ork that said something about two bright souls of color would merge and help prevent the fall of Ork.'_ Miranda was more confused now and shook her head. "I don't understand daddy, what does that have to do with Chris and I?"

'Miele is an elder he knows the prophecy and all that it entails, He doesn't want it to change because as a council member he had the control he wanted. Someone bringing the prophecy to light would mean he'd lose his place. He wanted to prevent it, He didn't realize it took special circumstances for the prophecy to be fulfilled.' Mork was excited and she could tell it was a big deal to him. _'I KNEW you were special miputer, you sure do me proud.' _She was overwhelmed and responded with

"But I don't even know what it is that I am! What we are!" She was more confused as well as delighted with everything that was going on but she still hadn't any answers.

'Miputer, talk to Chris's mom she would likely have the info you're looking for, I know she worked with the council.'

She looked at Chris and said. "He said to talk to your mom, that she likely has the answers."

Chris was confused about as much as she was. "How in the world is my mom going to help?"

Miranda shrugged, "Apparently she knows about the Orkian prophecies."

It took her a long time to relax again, she had so many unanswered questions, but she managed to drift off to sleep. She woke again to Chris wrapped around her like a second blanket. She closed her eyes again and all she could see was a swirling mess of green and blue colors. She smiled though because she was calm and relaxed.

"I was wondering if you'd be OK this morning." He didn't move but his breath tickled her neck.

"I'm good." She muttered with her eyes still closed. "But we need to let the others know what's going on." She shifted and opened her eyes and looked at him.

"I suppose we do. I just don't know how we're going to figure out this prophecy thing and deal with my father at the same time." he reached over and rubbed his thumb against her cheek making her close her eyes and sigh in contentment. She opened them again when he stopped.

"We'll figure it out in time." She pushed herself up and set her feet on the floor. "First thing is though, a shower and food."

"Aww I was comfy!" Chris complained as she moved. She bent over and kissed his forehead.

"Get up, we get to spend more time together if you're with me, I can't do that if you lounge all day in bed." She waited to see what he'd say but she didn't have to she could read his thoughts and gave him a smug smirk.

"Yeah! Not gonna happen Mister. Get up!" She chuckled as she walked out of the room and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

She stepped into the hot spray and let it warp her in warmth. She lathered up her long hair and enjoyed the scent of the shampoo she was using. As she was rinsing off Orwell connected a call to her.

"Orwell to Miranda, come in Miranda." He was loud and clear.

"Miranda here sir. What's going on?"

"We found the security member that broke Miele out. Apparently this one was working for him for years. How goes the battle down there?"

"Remember my speculations I had about Miele having a child?"

Orwell responded with a grunted "Yes"

"Well it's true. He was my very first rescue sir. I found him before he was even born. He was the second Earkin born on Ork." She waited to see what he'd say in response to that information and she was surprised with his next word.

"That's Zazbot! Dard!" He sounded over joyed and Miranda chuckled.

"Do you know what this means Miranda?" Orwell was indeed over joyed she could tell now just from his voice.

"Not quite but I'm sensing there's something behind both mine and Chris's existence, and dad says it has to do with the prophecies." Orwell was quiet when she said this "Orwell, you there?"

"Yes I am. My goodness, I never in a million bleems figured there was a reason why you two came here but it makes sense now." He still didn't give her what she needed.

"What makes sense. Tell me I'm lost!" She urged him to give her something to work with.

"Finish cleaning up. You're getting cold. I'll tell you more in a bit." He disconnected and left her standing in a cold shower cursing.

Chris met her as she came out of the bathroom, "The water went cold. You may need to wait." She wasn't pleased with how Orwell cut her off. She walked to her room leaving Chris to just stare at her butt as she walked to her room with a towel half covering her.

He smiled and figure what the hell. A cold shower may just be what he needed now after seeing that. He shook his head and walked into the bathroom.

"Miranda calling Orwell!" She yelled, "Come in lofty one!" He connected pretty quickly.

"I'm here Miranda." He wasn't surprised at her quickness to return his call.

"Good, now what in the heck is going on? What is this prophecy? Dad said I needed to talk to Patricia to get answers, but I think you have them to." She placed her hands on her hips and fumed.

"The prophecy of Ork was made over five thousand bleems ago. No one assumed it would come true." He sighed and then continued. "Back before there was a law against emotions and marriage and other life aspects; a profit interjected against the advances in science the Orkan race was making especially on cloning. He told us we'd be our own doom. He was laughed out of council."

"Why? Because he warned you tampering with your own races genetic makeup was going to destroy you?" She was confused still. "What does that have to do with Chris and I?"

Orwell sighed and continued. "See Orkan society wanted to create strength within our race, so test tube children were the best option, it also freed up the people of Ork to pursue more things and get more done. Once studies were done very few wanted to go back to the old ways and we noticed that the emotional state of Ork had changed with the scientific break troughs. It was then that the new laws came into effect; problem is the profit again warned us that things would be detrimental to our existence if we didn't listen to his prophecy." She could hear him shuffling around, he cleared his throat.

"Two will run to win over the race, remove the emotional wall and see their face. Two faces melded in one, their birth will see the undoing; undone. " He continued as she absorbed the words. "The first will be the second of her mother, the second will be the first for the other. Protect and be safe, this is conceded; fate of the races. Remember blue and green glowing faces." Miranda gasped. The colors.

"So Chris and I, we have those colors. I've seen it, so are we the ones to save Ork?"

"Looks that way" Orwell said "I knew you were special Miranda the first time I met you. Your dad would be thrilled."

"Trust me he is." She replied, the news pretty much blowing her away.

"So to let you know more then, the profit wrote all his thoughts on this in a special journal. Patricia was given it many years ago, by that profits great, great, great, great, granddaughter. She may likely still have it. You'll learn more from it." Orwell was very happy to learn about the news and he needed to ensure that things followed through according to that prophecy. "I must go now. I have things to complete here. Contact me if you need anymore and let me know if you get to read the journal.

Miranda was disconnected and came out shivering. Damn it was cold. She realized that she hadn't gotten dressed. She stood and hurried to get clothing on. 'Dammit' she thought. She still needed to see Patricia and quickly. She figured she'd have to do a teleportation run with Chris, she pretty much had no choice, she needed to see her and get some answers.

Chris entered her room and got half an eye full of Miranda's butt again as she slid into Jeans. Damn he was going to need another cold shower.

"If you keep flashing me like that I'm going to have a heart attack... A pleasant one; but one none the less." He said with a chuckle.

Miranda squealed when he spoke, she hadn't heard him enter the room. She lost her balance; hopping around with one foot in her jeans the other half way in and she toppled back. Chris caught her. She was beet red as she grabbed her pants and yanked them the rest of the way on. Her breathing was fast and shallow. He was so close and it threw her off.

He lifted her to her feet. "You alright?" She couldn't speak just then and only nodded, she turned around and it was then she realized he was only wearing a towel. She swallowed hard and squeaked out.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're dressed." She hurried from the room, she was sure he could hear her heart pounding. He had an effect on her she wasn't use to. In the kitchen she banged into her brother who was absorbed in getting food and he absently passed her a cup of coffee.

"So, we ready to take on this little bugger if he shows today?"

"I hope we will be, I have some info to find out first." She replied taking a sip of her coffee. It tasted funny. "Dammit" she muttered.

"What's wrong?" Mearth asked her.

"My coffee tastes funny and it's because of Chris being here." She said with a sigh and reached for the sugar hoping to sweeten it up.

"What? How the heck is his being here messing up how your coffee tastes?" Mearth was baffled and looked at his sister like she was nuts.

"We're apparently persons of Orkan prophecy, and the closer we are the more in tuned with each other we are."

"You're what?" he screwed up his face which made Miranda sigh in frustration.

"I learned last night both Chris and I are kids born of the prophecy on Ork. We're apparently suppose to help save the race. Problem is, his father wants to stop it so he can maintain his control with the council. It's why he tried to kill both of us over the years." She blurted it out in a rush making Mearth step back in astonishment.

"Damn." He said. "I remember learning about this in school, never thought you'd be the one to be part of it." He looked down at his coffee thinking. "So now what?"

"I have to take Chris home. His mom has the answers I need." She looked up as Chris walked into the kitchen.

"When you're ready to go let me know." She said to him as she stood. He nodded as he poured himself a mug of coffee. She went into her room again grabbed a back pack and a change of clothing for each of them just in case. She tossed in her transporter remote and a few other odds and ends she felt she might need and headed back to the kitchen.

"I think I have everything we need. Don't forget your cell." She said to Chris. She still felt out of touch and worried all at the same time. Chris nodded at Mearth "Tell the others we'll be back as quickly as we can."

He followed her out of the kitchen and into the living room. She watched him head back to her room and he came out with his jacket and his shoes on his feet and his cell in his hand. "Ready when you are blue eyes." He said to her winking. He was trying to get her to loosen up but it looked like it was going to be quite the feat. She asked for the address and punched to coordinates into the remote. He looked down at her and smiled a mischievous grin.

"Loosen up hun, mom doesn't bite; but I might." He winked and she pressed the button just as he leaned in to kiss her.

**Chapter 20 - Answers**

They materialized in Chris's mother's kitchen; fully engrossed in each other. Lips locked, glowing like a bright turquoise beacon. Patricia smirked. She expected this day to come, just not like this.

"Uh-hum" She said breaking the two out of their trance. "Care for some coffee?" She wheeled forward aiming for the sink as if having two people appear out of nowhere was normal. The two of them untangled themselves from each other, both visibly red faced at being caught in their passionate embrace.

"Sure mom." Chris said pulling out a chair for Miranda to sit. She just stood there though, staring at the contraption Chris's mother was in. A chair with wheels.

"Meine Vatar, what is wrong? Your legs, do they not work anymore?" She was wide eyed and startled; Miranda had never seen anyone like this before it threw her off.

Patricia turned around in her chair and looked at the beautiful child she so fondly remembered only now before her stood a beautiful young woman with bright blue eyes, she didn't cringe at the question as she knew the girl had the longer upbringing of the Orkan race. Disabilities such as her own weren't common place there.

"The car accident my alaika, the one from when you were young. Sadly it took its toll on my body. There is only so long that the alien surgery could do to hold me together. I'm grateful for what years I got. Now come closer I wish to see you." Patricia reached her hand out to Miranda and her soft wrinkled skin tingled on contact with the young woman just as she knew it would. It made her spirit feel better to have her so close again.

Miranda bent down to her level and on bended knee reached in and hugged the older woman she'd admired and protected as a child. "Oh da Meine, could you not have called to Ork? I can't believe they left you like this." She was a tad bit miffed at seeing her in this condition. It didn't make sense to her.

"It was my choice alaika; I asked them to let me be. I figured if they left contact out, Miele wouldn't find us. I was right; as he didn't." She turned her chair once Miranda stood and reached up to the sink pulling on a special knob that helped her turn on and off the taps. She used a handle to reach a kettle under the stream.

"I don't think Miele found you because I didn't come to Canada to track anyone as a child. He followed us thinking you were in the states." She left out the fact that he'd killed others trying to track Chris, but as a mother protecting her child; Patricia knew. Miranda could read her thoughts like a book. She watched as Patricia put the kettle on the stove, Chris reached over and turned it on, then wheeled his mom back to her spot at the head of the table. His mom reaching over to pet his hand in thanks.

"So, I see you two are close again." Patricia saw this was an awkward topic and wanted it to be resolved soon she didn't need them tiptoeing around the subject of them to being connected romantically. She knew the day they were moving away; that these two would end back together. Miranda told her to 'Keep him safe Meine Vatar, I'll be back for him. Always tell him I love him and I will miss you both.'

She was only six years old and the child knew then that she had found her heart. Patricia promised her she would keep him safe, she gave her a big hug and didn't want to let go because she knew she was taking half of Miranda's soul with her when she left, but it was for the best.

Sadly she had no contact with Ork or anyone she knew on it. She was safe when she reached earth, she returned to family telling them she had gone into hiding to protect her son from his father and didn't want to speak of it as it hurt too much. Her family believed her and let it be. Both her parents passed never knowing the truth. That their grandson was half alien.

Chris spoke first. "Kind of hard not to be mamma, my alaika has come back like you said she would."

He reached for her hand and Miranda smiled at him and spoke. "Umm, Chris. I told her I would be back for you. I asked her to keep you safe. We just happened to be brought back together by accident and maybe fate I think."

"No, by prophecy." His mother chided with conviction.

Both of them looked. "You know about that?" Chris said still wondering how she would have answers that he was told she had.

"Yes Chris; I have for years. Why do you think I kept the stories about Miranda alive? Why do you think you have this wonderful ability to find people you focus on? It's because of your abilities, your wonderful talents brought forth from being born on Ork." His mother beamed with pride over his talent, it was after all what sustained them financially for a great deal of years. "Miranda has a tracking ability as well, but hers are for those of your mixed races, together however both of you are stronger I could see it when you were mere children." His mother sighed and reached down the side of her chair into a pocket. She pulled out a small leather bound book; it's age showing in the cracked leather and the yellowed pages. She placed it on her table and opened it.

"This has the Orkan Oracle Prophecy in it. The Profit was the very distant grandfather to the child who gave me this journal." She fingered the pages turning them slowly; cracking could be heard as the pages turned. The faded writing on the pages still seemed to jump out at the reader though. "It was said long ago that this profit was beyond his ages with his wisdom, he could see what others chose to ignore. It was sadly Ork's planetary undoing. Come look my dear."

Miranda came to Patricia's side looking at the journal with great interest. She spotted the prophecy on the next page written in bright colored blue and green inks the same colors her and Chris contained when they were together. There had to be something to this. She had to see. Patricia passed her the journal so she could read the prophecy. Patricia spoke "Not many ever got to see the original verses, as it is passed down generation to generation by word of mouth. Many parts are omitted or revised. This is the true prophecy as it was meant to be." Patricia always felt she had a purpose to fulfill and now she felt she'd done her job.

Two will run to win over the race.

Remove the emotional wall and see their face.

Two faces melded as colors are spun.

Two hearts are stronger, together as one.

Their birth will see the undoing; undone.

The first will be the second of her mother,

the second will be the first for the other.

Protect and be safe, this is conceded;

fate of the races in them is needed.

Remember blue and green glowing faces.

It is in them that will bring forth the races.

Joining of colors will bring forth clarity

Transference; one from the other is the rarity.

Soul to soul & heart to heart.

Together stronger than when apart.

Their connection is the spark to bring

forth a healing light, and in Ork their

love will make the wrong; right.

This was certainly not the one that Orwell had told her. This one had pieces he didn't tell her. She passed it to Chris so he too could read it. He looked up once he was done; first at Miranda and then to his mother.

"So what does this mean?" He asked her as he got up and made them their coffees, passing each one over as they were completed. Miranda wrapped one of her hands around the mug, the taste still bitter but she was getting use to it.

"It means the first two born of two races, or as this oracle calls it, of two colors, on Ork will be the saviors to the race which is dying out." She interjected with why the colors as well just for clarity on how she viewed the prophecy. "Ork is mostly land where Earth is most water. I think this is why the blue and green. You'll also notice both of you have the most unique colored eyes I've ever seen on anyone."

She continued with her theory and the breakdown of the prophecy. "Even though Mearth was also born of the same two races he wasn't born on Ork so his birth wasn't blessed by the prophecy. It had to happen in a specific way, and from what I guessed; it wasn't going to happen till the emotional wall on Ork was removed, which had happened about a year before you were born Miranda." She flipped the pages in the journal his comments on those who took no heed. "Too many shunned the prophet and he was banished from Ork, but he was right." Patricia took Miranda's hand in her own.

"Your mother befriended me and took me under her wing. She protected me. You did as well. I felt a connection to you the moment you walked up to me and told me my baby was like you. I suspected what you meant but it wasn't till your father said hello in Orkan I knew I was right." She smiled at the memory.

"When Chris was born, I sensed something was different about him when he was brought back to me after surgery. He was calm. He hardly ever fussed. I sensed peace from him when you two were together. I started working in with the council's historical sector and took to learning about Ork culture and the past not long after I got here. I was gifted the prophecy and I suspected about a year after that Chris was part of it."

She paused and fingered a page, the memories vivid and understanding of why Miele would want to prevent his son from being the savior to the races made sense to her then, just not who was his other half. She looked at her son, "I was confused on who the second child was for a long time, when I learned that Miranda was the second child of Mindy's and that Mearth had been born on earth not on Ork like I had thought it all became so much clearer."

"When Miele came back I seen him in the city a few times and hid. I knew nothing good would come of his return to Ork. I never suspected he'd attack you Miranda. If I had of known I'd have protected you better." She sighed and then moved on.

"I knew for certain you were part of the prophecy when we left. Chris wasn't himself anymore. It took a few years for him to come around. I knew he'd lost the other half of his soul and I felt bad. So I kept your memory alive with stories. I know you guys together will help the Orkan race succeed in getting stronger. I believe it has everything to do with earth mothers giving birth on Ork.

Miranda had thought of that before and she was pleased to hear it from another who thought the same.

"So what does this transference thing mean?" Miranda asked.

Patricia perked up. "Oh child, don't you know?" She shook her head, she was surprised that Miranda hadn't figured it out yet.

"Chris is your strength, your power when you're on Earth. You draw off of him like a battery. You're stronger in his wake. He draws from you to when you're calm while you draw from him either when in fear for him or others or when empowered through protection. It's an ability most aliens would die to have." She reached over again to her hand and the tingle happened yet again. She connected with her son and it got stronger. "You my dear boy, do the same with her but I believe you will be stronger when on Ork, but together you're still a force to be reckoned with."

"OH!" Miranda's eyebrows shot up with the realization now. She could transfer energy. It would explain the feeling of tingling or sparks she was getting. It would also explain why she calmed down so easily with Chris around her.

Patricia looked at them both. "You can heal together as well with the transference ability."

Chris looked at his free hand and said. "What? Really?" He looked over at his mom.

"Yes." She responded nodding her head. "Quite the special ability don't you think?"

"How do you know this for sure?" Miranda asked.

"I don't, but I feel it now as I hold both your hands. I am actually assuming this is what would come about from deciphering the prophecy all these years. You were probably able to do it even as a kid just not as well alone. I believe with you two using your connections to each other as a source to draw from you'll be able to do some pretty amazing feats."

Like Chris Miranda looked down at her free hand. She remembered all the times she had kissed people who were upset on their forehead and how quickly they calmed down, she remembered her friends relaxing after being hurt and she had touched them. She remembered hugs she'd given to those who were feeling down and how they too relaxed and thought clearer.

"How do we prove your theory?" She asked as she looked over to Chris, her heart overwhelmed with the news but excitement coursed through her to. The hum of energy making her feel light, yet charged. She reached for Chris's free hand and gave it a squeeze, the very faint blue and green light mixing right there at their fingertips, something they both could see, but she wasn't too sure if anyone else could.

Patricia watched the interaction. Smiling she looked at the youngsters and said. "You don't have to prove your theory, you're doing it now, just as I believe you did it before he was even born, when you touched my belly." She looked at Miranda and smiled. "I believe you both saved my life back then." Her comments made him realize that she could see the colors and that even before he was born, Miranda used him as a power source to save his own mother.

Miranda and Chris were both looking at Patricia, confused but intrigued by her comment. "But how?" Miranda asked.

"My guess is as good as any other. Maybe because you love each other? Maybe because of your birth situation. Could be because of the human and Orkan gene makeup and qualities." She paused and gave their hands both a squeeze as well. "Frankly I think it's because you two have always had a connection. Soul mates if you will." She let go of their hands and placed them on top of each other. The colors still melting together across the table top from their fingers, spreading like a puddle across the hard surface between the circle of their arms. Patricia smiled at the beauty of it all.

Miranda and Chris both blushed at that concept but it sounded nice to them as well. Chris smirked and Miranda giggled as she played with his fingers. "So you can see the colors, I wonder if anyone else can."

"I have no idea if anyone else can, I suppose you'd have to wait and see if anyone says anything." Patricia was wondering if she could see the colors because of being Chris's mom, it was then that Mork added his own comments.

_'Your mother says she always could see the faint blue glow from you miputer. I must have been blind, I just saw you as special and beautiful_.' The frown was in his tone and Miranda responded back in her head.

"Oh Daddy, it doesn't matter. What matters is you loved me and cared, you still saw me as special anyway." She wished even more then and there that she could hug him. Realizing what she did meant that if she'd been able to do more maybe she would have been able to heal her dad.

It was his turn now to interject. _'You did all you needed, I stayed longer than I thought possible because of you and Mearth, so trust me when I tell you, you saved me time and time again.' ***Heavy sigh*** _

She smiled and then told Patricia that she could still speak with her parents in the spirit world, and what her father had said about her mother seeing the colors, but that he never could.

"Maybe it's a motherly instinct." She shrugged.

"I wonder if we could use it to heal you?" Chris said out loud, the concept came straight out of left field.

"My dear boy, you don't need to heal something that's not sick or injured." She picked up her coffee mug and blew on it and took a sip as she listened to him disagree with her comment.

"But you were injured, surgery helped for a bit, but I mean now look; you're stuck in that chair." He was baffled at how she was rejection the notion that they could help her get mobile again.

She put her mug down slowly as she pondered her next statement. "Christopher, do you see me as broken, or only half a person in this chair?" She was quite serious with the question and he responded with a resounding "No, of course not." the look on his face was sheer horror.

"Then don't fix something if it's not broken my boy. I am happy. You make me proud." She reached over and took his hand in hers. "Things will be better now that you have your alaika back with you." Miranda was left in awe of the wise woman, she admired her more now than she did before.

"Meine Vatar, thank you for your answers." Miranda felt better knowing she and Chris would be able to handle the upcoming situation a bit better with the knowledge they now possessed. "I never in my life figured I'd be part of something so unique. I'm glad to have found you again."

"I'm glad you're back Miranda, life hasn't been the same since we left." She let go of her sons hand and looked at them both, "I do believe Christopher said you two both have a case you're working on?"

"Yes. We're tracking someone down for my brother. We really should be going."Miranda reassured her as she stood. "We'll be back once that part is all sorted." She reached down and hugged her and then kissed her forehead. When she pulled back, Patricia pressed the journal into her hands.

"I think you'll be needing this in the near future more than I will, so take it with my blessing." Miranda was going to protest but Patricia shook her head no. "I did my part. Now do yours."

Chris felt like this was a blessing from his mom, acceptance that also felt like she knew what was to come. He didn't know if he should be worried or relieved but he hugged his mom and assured her he'd be back as quick as he could be.

They linked hands and Patricia watched them shimmer from her kitchen. She felt relief knowing Miranda was back, her son would be safe with him. She was only then able to relax.

Miranda and Chris Solidified in the kitchen of Jeanie's place only a few hours after they had vanished, their sudden appearance made Lola jump, her nerves still on edge from Miele's attack.

Miranda was concerned with Lola's reaction and immediately went to her side to console her. "I'm sorry Lola, We didn't mean to startle you." Her hug had the instant soothing effect it always did on her friends and Lola relaxed.

"I'm alright, just a mild case of post traumatic stress, I think I'll get through it all once I know this deviant is blasted back to Ork where he belongs." She chuckled at her comment and thanked Miranda for her concern. "I don't know what it is about you, but I seem so much calmer when you're around." Miranda watched her tail off to the living room seemingly more content. Chris walked up behind Miranda and laid his hand on her shoulder. "See, you do heal, in little ways and never noticed it till now." she watched him as he slid past her.

"I suppose so." She looked up at him. "Thanks for being here, I don't know what will happen but I'm glad you're by my side."

"Hey what's a flash light without it's batteries?" he said with a chuckle and a tap on her nose. She chuckled and tried to grab his finger but he was too quick for her and moved before she could catch him. He remembered games like this when he was younger with her, he'd always let her win to. Laughing she lunged at him again and he smirked and took off through the house at a trot. He felt like a kid again but it came to a screeching halt when Jeanie stepped out of the bathroom and he slammed into her throwing her for a loop.

Lola, Mearth and Holly all gasped at the same time as Miranda rounded the corner just in time to see Jeanie fall back and crack her head off the door jamb to the bathroom. Chris's reaction was to grab her but he missed and she fell to the floor with a thud and out cold.

"JEANIE!" Miranda ran to her, mortified that a simple childish game could cause the problems it just did. "Oh my!" she reached over and touched her head and felt a lump.

"Oh that can't be good. Chris I think we need to move her." He nodded and picked her up and brought her to the sofa. Lola and Holly both went off to get some ice and a towel.

"There's no blood so that's a good thing. She won't need stitches." Chris said as he laid her down. Miranda kneeled by the sofa at Jeanie's head and pushed Jeanie's hair from her face, a tear escaping her own eyes as she spoke to Jeanie. "Come on Jeanie. Wake up." Holly passed the ice to her and she placed the bag to the lump on Jeanie's head.

"Oh gosh, Chris what did we do?" She was crying and Chris could see her stress and remember his mother's words.

~"He draws from you to when you're calm while you draw from him either when in fear for him or others or when empowered through protection."~

He kneeled behind Miranda and lifted her hand to Jeanie's head and held onto it. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and leaned his head in to the side of her own, he closed his eyes and whispered. "Focus." to her.

When he opened his eyes he could see the melded colors and Miranda's whole body hummed. Chris could feel the energy rolling through him like waves, each licking through his finger tips together with Miranda's to Jeanie's injury. Miranda took a deep breath and laid her other hand on her head and spoke.

"Come on Jeanie, wake up." and Jeanie stirred. Everyone was dumb struck at what they just witnessed. "What happened?" Jeanie asked as she opened her eyes to see five sets of eyes looking at her.

"Oh thank goodness!" Holly said.

"How do you feel?" Mearth asked her.

"I'm SO sorry!" Chris blurted out.

"I'm glad you're alright." Lola said.

Jeanie turned to Miranda who then said. "Do you still hurt?" Jeanie shook her head no. In fact she felt find and she had no idea why everyone was fussing. She sat up and looked at the ice bag. "Seriously, what happened?"

"I was horsing around, I ran into you." Chris looked at the floor, he still felt crappy about that part.

"You slammed your head pretty hard off the door jamb, but I think we helped. Are you sure you're OK?" He hoped his fast thinking and getting Miranda to focus on her helped.

Lola burst out with "We didn't do much of anything! Miranda and Chris HEALED you!" she said it with seemly delighted shock.

"They did!" Holly said as she gripped Mearth's arm. "I never seen anything like it." Mearth commented still blown away by what he saw.

Miranda looked up at her brother, "What do you mean you never saw anything like it?"

"Sis you and Chris freaking GLOWED!" His eyes wide. Holly and Lola both nodding.

They looked at each other and chuckled. "It worked!" they both said in unison and then gleefully hugged each other then Miranda paused.

"But I thought only our mom's could see it." She said glanced at Chris with confusion. He put his hands on her shoulders and peered over her shoulders.

"Umm, this might sound dumb but what color did you see when we glowed?"

"Well, you were kinda just bright...well umm brighter like someone put a flashlight under you." Mearth said. "It was kinda cool, but your eyes are both much brighter if that's part of what ever happened to."

They looked at each other and grinned. They now knew if they could do this then all the other talents and abilities that Miranda had and the one's he possessed would be enhanced with the other at their side. They both stood up and Miranda fetched the journal and returned to Chris's side.

"We did happen to heal Jeanie." Miranda said to everyone "Just not in a typical way."

"We learned today that we're part of an Orkan prophecy and kinda blessed with special abilities as all Orkians are but ours are enhanced when we're together because we were the first two born to the new race that exists now between humans and Orkians. We're sort of like saviors for Ork."

The rest of their friends were left sort of speechless at the news, until it absorbed and they started to comment.

"NO WAY!" Mearth said laughing and hugging his girlfriend. "My sis is a real super hero!" Holly giggled at Miranda's brother's glee she was impressed with the news herself.

"Not quite Mearth but thanks for the status." She said chuckling.

"You're serious as a busted arm aren't you?" Jeanie said still in shock over everything that's happened. She watched the daughter of her two friends nod. "Is there anything else you need to tell us? I find all this news a tad bit overwhelming, I mean learning years ago of your dad being who he was threw me for a loop but this, this takes the cake." She made a motion to include everything with the sweep of her arm.

"Sorry if we're making things hard to grasp Jeanie." Miranda didn't like making her friends uncomfortable, "Sometimes things are beyond even my control." She cradled the journal in her arms as she waited to show them the info inside.

"Oh sweetie, I'm not upset just bowled over, it's just so astounding and mind-boggling! I never thought in a million years I'd have aliens for friends and yet I met your dad and he enhanced my life in many ways." She got up and hugged Miranda. "And now I'm blessed yet again with a few more aliens and two of them are foretold in an alien prophecy. It's all so amazing."

"I suppose it would throw some for a loop." Lola uttered. "Hell it still makes my head spin and I'm competent at wrapping my brain around complex subjects." She stood there at first with a blank face then smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, you sure make life interesting!"

"Well I think I can show you more with this." She held the book in front of her. "In here it has a bunch of things pertaining to the prophecy and notes from its oracle that out line things that will help us."

"Will it help catch Miele?" Lola asked.

"Yep, we just need a plan once we find him." Chris said.

"Do you still need my friends?" Holly asked

"Mmm...I don't think so, we'll find him. We don't need him to find us now." Chris was positive they would be able to find him.

"Ok, so how are we going to do this?" Holly asked.

**Chapter 21 - Caught  
>****************<strong>

Chris knew they needed a place to focus, somewhere that would help guide them where they needed to be. He decided the park where he use to go when he was younger to remember her was the best spot it made him feel free when he was younger, it wouldn't hurt to try now, besides he had something to show her; a promise he had made to himself now that she was with him he had to keep it.

He told her his idea and she agreed that it was likely the best place. Their friends said they'd be there. Jeanie gave him the house phone number and told him if they knew where Miele was going to be to call them. He nodded and saved the number.

Mearth hugged his sister. "Please be safe sis." He looked in her eyes and smiled. "You do me proud to you know." She choked on the tears that threatened to escape. "Aww Mearth, I'll be alright." She needed to believe that no matter how unsure she was. "Thanks." She felt charged when she hugged him again and then waved to her friends as they shimmered off to the park.

She gasped in awe when she saw where they had landed after Chris turned on the flashlight he had with him. The enclosures walls were smoothed over. The grain of the wood clear and dark. Pictures of her and those she knew were everywhere. Some she recognized from when she was a kid, many from Ork with her and Chris as children side by side smiling to the camera. There was a small table and chairs made out of boughs and boards.

"Oh my! Chris, what is this?" She asked turning to him, surprise registered on her face. He didn't answer right away. He just held her and took a deep breath, he was getting to show her the place he had left behind when he and his mother moved six years ago. It had been a long time since he'd been back here but from the looks of it no one managed to find it as it was still as pristine as the day he left his little hidden space of calm.

"I found this place when I was ten, I was pretty lost and depressed, mom could see it and she gave me a photo album with all our pictures in it. Learning the stories was fun and all but not being able to see you again really took its toll." He was holding her face in the palms of his hands now just staring into her eyes.

"Aww Chris, I wish I could have been here with you but I was lucky I was able to remember my own name after all the crap Miele put my family through." her hands reached up and met his own. She closed her eyes and turned her head kissing his hand she gently removed them both from her cheeks.

"Oh love, it's not your fault." He replied letting go of her hands and pulling her closer. Half turning with her in his arms he walked around the small space and touched some of the pictures on the wall. She smiled as she remembered each one, the days they were taken how her dad was joking around.

"Watch the flookie!" and when it didn't work he'd shake it and cuss at it in Orkian and they'd giggle like typical kids. She remember days playing at a lake on Ork watching Splots playing in the water. Several images of her holding Chris's hand running through the water, more of them head to head playing in the dirt or sand or even with sticks. Images that showed the love they had for each other even as children. It made her tear up.

"This place is beautiful, where are we?" She asked, brushing away the small tears that creeped into her eyes. She was sure they'd show at the park. She shifted in his embrace staring up at him.

"We're at the far edge of the park, there's about forty trees all close together. The outer ones are alive where the inner ones are either dead or just petrified from being squished together by the others. I looked around when I found this place." He pointed to the ceiling and continued,

"The top inner side is covered in years of layered leaves and plants now so the roof doesn't leak. I was pretty upset when I found this place, I had begged my mom to find you and she told me she couldn't. I took off. I was so mad at her for taking me away. I ran right to the edge of the park hoping to hide in the woods." He signed at the memory of how devastated he was.

"I wasn't watching where I was going and fell. I cracked my head. When I came to I was looking into this hole and I could see my album in it. So I sat up and tried to fetch it out but it was too far in so I climbed in and realized I found this sweet spot. No one could see it unless they came right up on the rocks and looked in so I started to dig out the inside and take away all the wood chips." He paused and made a mental calculation.

"I scared my mom because I was missing for a whole night." He looked around. "I went home in the morning with a mission to have my own spot. It took me about a month to clear this place out to where I wanted it. When I was done I swore I would show you it one day. I was hell bent on finding you again. I had this notion if I looked hard enough I'd find you. It's one reason why I ended up being an investigator. I always had you on my mind."

She absorbed his story and felt the flood of love form him and he held her tighter in fear that she'd vanish before his eyes, his thoughts floated like dandelion seeds on the breeze.

"I'm not going anywhere da meine." She made him a promise she wasn't too sure she could keep with Miele on the loose but she'd sure try.

He had felt the surge of contentment in him when he finally found her again after all these years and he knew that there was a chance if his father got a hold of them that they'd be torn apart again. He wasn't going to let that happen again. He needed to find him and send him back where he belonged. He took Miranda's hand. The space was only about twenty feet wide for a rounded off space it wasn't too bad but it was still small. He reached up and hooked the flash light off the ceiling and ushered her to sit with him. She sat and dropped her pack beside her. He reached into it and pulled out a city map.

"I think we can agree he's in the city, we just have no idea where." He opened it and spread it on the floor. Looking at it Miranda sensed nothing and it annoyed her. she scooted over closer to Chris and he opened his arms and allowed her to tuck herself up between his legs her back to his chest. Looking over her shoulder he pointed out where Jeannie's place was and where they were.

"I think the thing is; is to focus on him. Mom said everything is heightened between us when we're together, so let's test that and see if it works." She sighed and nodded without a word and just closed her eyes. She could feel his arms around her and she relaxed back against him. She had felt the hum from earlier and now it was stronger, her skin tingled and the hair on the nape of her neck prickled as she envisioned Miele. She could feel his hate and it scared her, her heart raced at his snarling face, first as the elder she met as a child and then as he regressed while he aged. She could feel his hands on her and she whimpered and muttered "NO!" to the vision. Chris's arms tightened around her he could see what she was seeing and he whispered. "I'm here, I got you de meine!" The power she felt around her vibrated within her, she could see it again; sparks of color shooting all around; swirling and arching from both her and Chris's fingers as they pushed the vision away from themselves. Miele swore and screamed. The loudness of the scream broke them from their trance and they both knew where he was.

"Regent Park." They both said at the same time. Chris looked over her shoulder and scanned the map below them.

"There!" He said pointing to a small green area. "It's one of the worse places in Toronto, " He said to her. "He'd probably hid there to blend in. There's quite a few homeless that hang out in that area, no one would think twice about a kid wandering around." He moved and stood and held his hand out to her. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Come on, we'll call the others and tell them." He showed her where the entrance was after he fetched the flashlight and they pushed old branches and leaves out of the way and slid out unobserved. Chris put the foliage back where it had been, he didn't want anyone else to find his spot.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this is where he's at." Chris pointed to the map Jeanie had after they got back to her place. "We can't do much in the day light but we can head there tonight. I know this place on Parliament St is abandoned, it use to be a car rental place then a dollar store. There's always homeless foke hanging out there." He wrote the address on the spot on the map, 199 Parliament St.

"The girls should have the transporters so if anything happens they can get out quickly. I don't want to see anyone get hurt." Chris nodded his head in agreement to Mearth's suggestion, he didn't want them to get hurt either.

"I want you and Holly to go this way." He pointed to the building's rear area and explained to Mearth about the ones who squatted in the back area, many had drums lit at night for cooking and warmth. "There's an occasional fight, and lots of people who are dealing with addictions, those ones usually keep to themselves, but be careful regardless. All I need you to do is ask if they seen a kid and ask where. Many will ask for money. Give them some. " He gave Mearth a few bucks and then showed Jeanie and Lola the side to the road. "All I need you to do is observe, I don't want you guys in the mix of things. If you see Miele leave I need you to call me." She nodded and they exchanged cell numbers and agreed to keep their cell phones on vibrate as not to attract unwanted attention. "Miranda and I plan on going inside to scout around." He pointed to the front part of the old building. "This is the main entrance but most don't use it to prevent the police from bothering them. It's been boarded up for ages; so we likely won't have to worry about it too much but this is how we're going to enter if it's still accessible. If not I know there's a basement window as the road side that's easy to get into."

"How do you know all this?" Lola asked.

"I spent a LOT of time tracking people Lola. I learned this city like the back of my hand. There's not a single nook or cranny a person can hide in; in this city where I won't find them." He looked at Miranda and winked. 'Aside from our spot that is.' he thought and she just smiled. Her dad threw in his own comments.

'Don't take risks miputer! Get out of there if there's trouble. Miele isn't worth getting killed for.' His worry evident in his tone.

'Don't worry daddy, I'll be careful." Even her reassurances to him sounded weak to her own ears. She really hoped they could come out of all of this on a positive note.

They planned for about two hours and then ate. Mearth gathered up items to make them all look homeless so they'd blend into the area better. Miranda passed out the transporter remotes to the other ladies and explained how they worked and preprogrammed several spots into them in case they needed a quick getaway. Everyone was clear on their part and they got their stuff and headed to Jeanie's car. Jeanie drove and found a safe spot to park not far from a garage.

"We'll split up here after we all get our disguises on. If you see trouble and it's not part of what we're doing then try to avoid it." Everyone nodded as Chris passed each of them their respective bags. It would take them a bit to get ready but they found spots to get changed and messed up. Some places freaked when they saw 'bums' leaving their establishments but that was the idea.

Two hours later saw both of them inside the building, getting in the basement was the only option as someone had barred the front entrance again and Chris was a tad disappointed over it. They could hardly see and manoeuvred their way through the darkness as quietly as they could heading towards a lit area of the darkened confinement.

They both stopped in their tracks when they heard arguing and crouched down by some discarded palettes. Peeking over they could see the source of the light, a small lantern was being held by a stout elderly man who was passing a pile of moving cloths a can, an teenaged male beside him bickering about how it was unfair that the one who was out of sight was getting more than him. The older man glared at the youth and rasped out his words.

"Never look to see who gets more boy! Make sure you gave enough instead of pissing and moaning about what is fair." He took the can back from the moving pile and passed it to the teenager.

"We need more." The teen stormed off with the can very openly angry and muttering explicit words.

"You can come out now." The man said as he turned to the palettes. Miranda cringed. How did he know they were there? "Well make your presents known." The man said as he shuffled and sat beside the pile of cloth.

Miranda put her fingers to her lips and indicated to Chris he should keep quiet, she decided she would go out. She had a transporter and could get out quicker if she needed to. See if you can find him, I'll be fine. I'll keep low. Come back here if you learn anything. She kissed him quickly and walked out of her hiding spot keeping her head low in her hood and heading to the older fella and his companion.

The pile moved and she jerked in reaction to the unexpected motion. "Easy child. It's only my granddaughter." Miranda's head turned to the old man's blank stare and nodded. "S-s-sorry." She stammered. He reached for her and she noticed he didn't seem to know right where she was. She put her hand out and connected with his.

"Ahh there you are. Do you have any water?" He asked. He waited for her answer but again Miranda nodded. He felt her shaking and smiled. "Child, I can't hear your head rattle an answer, I haven't my sight so speak."

"Oh!" She felt embarrassed. "Sure I have some, what's wrong?" She asked as she fished a bottle out of her kitbag.

"I'm not sure." He answered. "She came back weak and speaking of someone who took her stuff."

Miranda looked at the girl and asked. "Is it OK if I look her over. I might be able to help." The man made a shooing motion with his hands in the direction of the young woman. Miranda slowly crawled over to the pile of blankets and rags that hid her within their folds. She opened the bottle and helped the girl to drink. She focused and placed her hand on her head. She could see the girl had a few bruises. It looked like someone had assaulted her.

"Where do you hurt?" She asked the girl.

"My head, my shoulders and back. Someone attacked me a few days ago." her voice rasped out her pain. "He was just a kid!" She exclaimed.

"Where?" Miranda asked.

"Right at the park, but he's been here a few times." Miranda laid her hands on her side after she sat her up and could tell the girls rib was broken. She focused as hard as she could. She could see the blue light dance from her fingers and radiate around the area she was touching. The girl flinched and moaned.

"Dammit that smarts!" She said as she moved touching the area herself. "I think it's broken."

"Doesn't feel like it." Miranda said knowing full well it was a few moments ago. She felt mildly drained.

She laid her hands on the girl in several spots doing the best she could with the healing but each time she felt a little more drained. "I think you'll be fine." She told the girl who did look remarkably better compared to how she looked when she first approached her.

He watched the girl from the shadows. He had spotted her brother earlier, the lout was ambling around the court area being nosey. He'd offered a few vagrants some money but when it ran out all they did was tell him to get lost or spit on him. Miele smirked. This shalamoota was all alone and she was using up her energy on some street rat.

He crept closer to his target, he'd get her now he could feel it in his bones. He knew the risks he was taking creeping up on a savior but he still hadn't tracked down the second abomination that could ruin his ideal world even with the emotional wall down he could deal with the state Ork was in, it wouldn't take long to reinstate the wall and bring back order, even if he had to do it by force, elimination of those who knew his misdeeds wasn't a challenge. He moved again his face barley touching the light from the lamp. He needed a plan.

Miranda felt the youth stiffen under her hands. She looked at her face and saw fear. She knew the one who'd hurt her was close. Miele was near and she needed to get these people out of here before they got hurt, or get out of here and try to lead him away. She chose the latter as it would be easier for her.

"I must go now." She said to the girl. Then in whispered tones she left the child with a message and petted her hands. She reached into her bag and gave the girl some money. She thanked the older man and very quietly backed away from the two and wandered away from the suspected hiding spot of Miele. She walked at a determined pace listening intently for him as he followed her.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Chris was beside himself when he returned to the spot where he'd last seen Miranda. The old man knew he was there almost immediately and called out to him.

"She had someone following her. She was aware; my granddaughter is sure of it. She headed for the lower reaches to this building. It leads to the old boiler room." Chris crept out into the open and spotted the young girl in question. She looked much better than she had when they first seen them, it was then that Chris realized that Miranda had healed this girl which would mean without him she'd be weaker.

"Shazbot!" He muttered. "Which way?" he asked and the girl pointed to the east of the building.

"Tell her I said thanks." The young lady smiled, and Chris nodded. "I will, take care of yourself." He then vanished into the direction she'd pointed keeping to the shadows as much as possible. He was scared for her now and terrified he'd lose her again... Not again, once was enough. He pulled out his cell as he scurried towards the same area she'd gone and sent Jeanie a text. He hoped they could help.

The darkness enveloped her, blinding her but driving her other senses on high. She knew he was close she could sense him but she was also using up her energy reserves and she knew it. She stopped and sat still for a moment. No sound except erratic drips throughout the confines she found herself in. She thought. He must have stopped to. She focused on him and could sense where he was, problem was she was weaker.

"You know you really shouldn't do that if you want a fair fight child." He laughed, it echoed eerily off the walls. She realized he knew what she was doing.

'Fokenzitz!' she thought pissed at herself for forgetting that he could read her mind.

She heard shuffling and breathing. She held her breath waiting for him.

"Guess you never thought she'd have back up did you?" Miranda heard the voice and smiled. 'Oh god Lola thanks!' her mind going a mile a minute trying to figure a way out of the mess she was in.

"You think one weak girl is going to save you! PETHETIC!" He yelled into the dark. She still heard movement through the ruckus and turned in the direction she thought it was coming from.

"Try again shalamoota!" He cackled and the sound off the walls made her sick to her stomach.

Jeanie then yelled out. "I'm sure with all us ladies together we could still kick your ass Miele!"

Miranda felt a hand grab her and she tried to yell but she heard him ... "Shhh!" She relaxed the hum flooded her like a river and she was able to move better. She heard Miele laughing at Jeanie's statement.

"You pathetic females are no match for me." He scoffed.

"I might add a challenge then!" Mearth bellowed into the dark.

Miele snorted again and he stood up and walked out to a clearing on the boiler room floor. "If you're so big Mearth come and get me, I'm sure I can dispatch of you and your sister, one less problem I will have to deal with later!"

Miranda had enough and stood. She walked forward to the same clearing right across from him.

"MIELE!"

He abruptly stopped and looked through the gloom and could see the female of the saviors across from him. He lost it. "You FOOL! You're no match for me! You lack the power!"

Miranda threw out her hand and a telekinetic wave slammed into Miele with a thud. It staggered him but not enough to knock him off of his feet.

"Not so strong anymore girl!" he sneered as he straightened up and braced himself. "You grew weak as you aged girl. I got stronger as I got younger!" He yelled with glee. "You don't have what it takes to keep your strength up girl! Mommy and Daddy aren't here to protect you anymore!"

"LEAVE my parents out of it!" She glared at him her whole body illuminating her blue glow. Energy rolled across the floor by her feet, swirling through the creases of her robes. "This is between us." She furrowed her brow and glared at him.

"Oh, or what?" He mocked her. "You'll try and throw me around like you did when you were little? I think I can handle your piddle-lee little stunts you use to pull as a child." He threw his own punch, his face contorted with anger and determination to rid himself of at least one of the problems he'd been trying to eradicate.

Miranda saw it coming and braced for it , her fists clenched, her knuckles turned white, but she felt nothing except the heightened hum of energy as Chris's arms wrapped around her waist and he hugged her, his face by her ear; she heard "Focus, da Meine! I believe in you!" He was charging up an endless supply of energy "Remember love; you protected us before, you can do it again!" his words resonated from the walls of the boiler room.

The look on Miele's face said it all. He was stunned. "NO! NO! NOOO!" He heard Chris's words echo around him and saw the green lights flare from behind her before he could do anything. Transfixed he watched her go from blue and green wisps to full out turquoise in color and it was then he saw the bright green eyes beside Miranda's head, hers glowing bright blue as well, the energy hummed around the two making their ragged robes swirl and sway. Chris lifted his hands with hers following and they threw a blast of energy that slammed Miele into the steel bulk of the boiler. He hit the ground but was still mobile. He rolled over trying to regain his footing, he reached for his head rubbing it. Snarling he tried to get up. He had to kill these two once and for all.

Miranda focused only on Miele and lifted him with her mind. He flailed through the air. He hadn't any purchase and struggled with regaining an upright position.

"You!" She said. "You tormented my parents! You made my father doubt himself! You left my mother in constant worry! You destroyed my childhood! You tried to kill your own son!" She moved her hands and gripped the air with one hand. He struggled as if being choked. "You tried to take away the things I loved most! You should face the same fate as I did; your memories ripped from you." She dropped him to the floor and he landed in a contorted heap. "But I'm not like you!" She focused her anger and dug her fingers into her hand, her nails biting her palm, she didn't need to hurt him to win. She had something he'd never have. "And for what Miele? Power? You could have had a family that cared about you, but instead you threw it all away!" She watched him as he struggled to move. She turned in disgust from him. He managed to turn and through the glow saw his son for the first time.

"Hello father." Chris said as he stepped to the side of Miranda and took her hand.

"Ahh, the foretold ones together. How does it feel child to have to rely on a woman to protect you? You hide behind her skirts like a scared infant." He spat out the contentment for his own blood like poison.

"I have someone who loves me father. It's more than I can say for you. You couldn't even love yourself."

His father tried to throw another blast at him but Miranda had already lifted the transporter and pressed the containment button and watched as the beam bit into Miele and as he realized what was going on he screamed but it was lost before it could break the air. He vanished along with his own attack.

She lowered her arm and took a deep breath. It was over, he was gone. She collapsed.

"Miranda!" Chris caught her before she hit the floor.

'Miputer!' her father's voice rang out in her head and then faded.

"Miranda, Come in Miranda." She shook her head. "Orwell?"

"Yes, I'm here." He said 'Me to!' chimed her father.

Together they asked her. "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. Where am I?" She looked around and it was dark like it was when she made a report.

'You're in your own head Miputer' said her dad. "You sort of shut down." Orwell added. He wasn't sure how to wake her.

"Mearth kept a connection to me in case of emergencies, I came as quickly as I could." Orwell tired to get through to her as best as he could. "Miele is locked away for a good long time, and there's no way he's getting out anytime soon. You're safe."

"Where is Chris?" She asked worried about him.

'He's fine, well other than thinking he's let you down.' the sadness in his voice got her attention.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Oh my princess, you need to wake up. Just like I needed your mother; Chris needs you. A prophecy isn't complete if one of the main players is gone and it will mean Miele still won."

Those words hung heavy in the air threatening to crush her. There was no way she was letting Miele win, not after everything she went through.

"Give me time. I need to recharge."

Orwell disconnected and regained his sense; 1575 Henry St in Halifax; the room that was set up for Miranda at Jeanie's new place. He looked over at Jeanie who had her on a monitor to check her heart rate and just shook his head.

"All I got was that she needed to recharge." He hung his head feeling defeated too. He put his hand on Chris's shoulder. Now he knew how he felt. It had been two weeks since all of the drama went down. Two weeks that Miranda was in a coma. Jeanie had to move through all of it so the bunch of them made it easy for her and used the transporters to move stuff. No one in the neighbourhood knew how they even got there.

Mearth was with Holly and had left a few hours earlier. Lola was back home and enjoying her time relaxing after all the excitement she had faced. Jeanie headed out of the room and looked back at Chris who was holding Miranda's hand while resting his head against the side of the bed. "I'll be back at five. Try to get some rest Chris."

Orwell watched her leave. "She does a good job with caring for Miranda." He said out loud, not that Chris was worried about that. "She is right you should rest. There's not much else you can do."

Chris knew that they were right but refused. Orwell looked at him, "Suit yourself. I'm going to head over and see Mearth. I'll return later to check in." With that he too was gone in a shimmer. Chris looked over at her and frowned.

"Oh Miranda! My love! Please come back. I can't do this on my own." He ran his fingers through her hair and pulled her in close, a tear escaping his own eye and falling onto her cheek. He brushed it off and took a deep breath; leaned his head against hers and thought about all the wonderful memories he had of her. The reoccurring dreams he had of her when he found her again, everything poured through his head. He shifted her in the bed and laid beside her; he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tucked himself close and kissed her forehead. A moment later she sighed a deep sigh of contentment. Her arm moved and wrapped around him. Chris held his breath, was he dreaming?

"Miranda?" ...

"Mmmm." She responded and moved her head and opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Miranda! Oh my stars! You're awake!" He pulled her in even closer and hugged her tight.

"If you hug me any tighter you're gonna suffocate me." She said muffled against his chest.

He pulled her back and looked her straight in the eyes. "Don't EVER leave me again! I love you too damn much to have to do that twice!"

She looked at him and smiled. "I love you to." her hand reached for his cheek and she swiped away the tear that had escaped his eye.

He leaned in and kissed her firmly, his heart raced and he felt so light, his whole body hummed. When he opened his eyes again she was smiling at him.

"I told Orwell I just needed to recharge." He chuckled at her comment. "I know quite a few people who will be pleased to see you awake."

"Well I'm pleased to be awake, but let's not rush to move yet. I rather like it here right now." She cuddled up against him and sighed.

They both realized they were fine right where they were for now.

**Chapter 22 - Just the beginning**

3 months later...

Wait it out till the light. Take a breath;  
>say good night but don't ever go away.<br>Wait around to find the time;  
>Only you can take what's mine,<br>but don't ever go away.  
>I'll be waiting... I need to let it go.<p>

Faded out into the light  
>All these years we never get it right<br>I need to let it go.  
>I need to let it go.<br>I need to let it go.

She was smiling as she was listening to the music. She felt his hands in her own as she spun around on the dance floor, her bright dress; that matched her eyes; swirled around her legs. He grasped her waist and spun her around as they glided on the dance floor. Caplines flew through the air and their calls only added to the music playing.

"We need to do this more often you know." He said to her as he pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"What? Dance? or be in weddings?" She sailed back and glided across the floor, the dress sailing so gracefully behind her but clinging to her long legs outlining her figure.

"Mmm, I meant dance." He said admiring her as she sailed along to the music. She sighed as she fell into his arms again, they swayed and he beamed. "but I suppose another wedding could be in the near future." He looked over as the music ended and he heard the host call everyone to attention, the bride walked to the front of the stage and smiled, her fiery hair done in a cascade of ringlets. She turned around and tossed her flowers into the crowd.

"Oh? Now who's would that be?" She asked as she reached out and nabbed the orange and red flowers right out of the air much to the other ladies dismay.

"Nice catch there dear." He chuckled and shook his head, down on one knee he went and opened the case he'd been clutching for hours. "How about ours? Will you marry me?"

Her hand flew to her mouth, she'd never expected this, Shaking she cried and nodded yes. Naruu and Orwell Whistled on top of their lungs for the newly engaged couple. Ork was in a blissful state that evening.

Miranda and Chris watched in amazement over the party that played out before them as they sat back in their own seats. She grinned as Holly giddily trotted up to them to show her the ring Mearth had placed on her finger.

Miranda reached over and hugged her future sister in law. "Congratulations!" she said to her. She looked at her big brother and gave him a bear hug to. "Well I think you have yourself a fine catch there big bro." She chuckled.

"Just like dad I had to come thousands of miles to find someone, history repeating itself, on a half note." he said with a chuckle.

"So have you two set date?" Chris asked as he tucked Miranda back up against his side. They watched as both of them nodded.

"October fifteenth; Mom and dad's anniversary." Mearth said. "I think we're going to get married in Boulder to. I know the church mom and dad got married at isn't there anymore but the one closest to where they lived is where I think we'll go." He tucked Holly's hand into the crook of his arm as he looked at her smiling like he won the lottery. Miranda bubbled in delight.

"OH MEARTH! They would love it!" She felt the tears but smiled through them. She was so very excited for them both.

_'We DO'_ She heard him say to her. The excitement in his voice evident.

Miranda was pleased with the turn of events. The last three months since the capture of Miele had been a slow process. She had worn herself out during that battled as she threw her whole self into it; but Chris had healed her, it just took a bit of time and with him on Ork here with her tonight for Orwell's and Naruu's nuptials Chris was stronger so she was able to draw from him when he was relaxed and there wasn't any strain on him.

Jeanie walked up to them and sat in the seat next to Chris. Her date joined them.

"Hi Reach" Miranda said to her former cadet. "How is the new rank treating you?" She asked

"I'm rather enjoying the First Class ranking Master Sergeant." His new rank showing on his new uniform. "The projects I took on when you left took off with a positive outturn, now everyone here has means to work on line through the ships or even at home." He blushed then and lowered his voice as he leaned in towards Miranda. "I'm also very pleased to have been introduced to Jeanie." Jeanie chuckled as she heard him make this statement.

_'Well, she kinda had a thing for aliens.'_ he father tossed out making Miranda almost gag on her drink she was taking a sip from.

"Goodness!" Chris said just as she yelled "Daddy!"

They all busted a gut at that and knew he had to have said something to get her to spew her drink like that.

"Oh my," she wiped her face and rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I swear he's worse than a kid."

Chris laughed and waved to Lola who come back to the table to join them. "Oh my goodness, I have more fellas here flirting than I do on earth. Thanks for taking me along!" She sat with a plop in the chair by Jeanie and the giggled and talked about the wedding and how beautiful it was.

Miranda was very happy to see everyone enjoying themselves so much, she reached over to Chris and gently slid her fingers into his, the hum and tingle was pretty strong and Miranda was absorbing it like a sponge. She stood and leaned down and whispered into his ear.

"Come on handsome, sweep me off my feet." She winked when he looked at her and responded.

"Gladly."

They graced the floor with a presents that any queen and King would have and the floor was cleared save the bride and groom who joined with them in the dance. Both her and Chris glowed with healing light and energy, it reached the bride and groom and even though they didn't see it they felt it and they benefited from it. An Earkin blessing to them as far as the newest oracle thought. Little did Chris and Miranda know that bleems from now this very dance would be part of all weddings on Ork to bless all marriages where one or both parties were Earkin.

The newest council had been told days ago when they first arrived that there would be new rules pertaining to the functions of that council so no one could have as much control as Miele did.

The cloning center was only used for couples who couldn't have children or for couples of the same gender, and it was used more as an AI center than for cloning since there was new genetic material now within the planet with those who were Earkin. The population was growing and in the first three months they surpassed their typical birth rate by doubling it.

Xu who had been part of the council was now head of it as well as Captain of Egg-zodus. She saw to it that Miele was banished and he had been stripped of his titles, his genetic makeup was altered so he was purple and he was sent to the Necratons so they could have someone to play with.

Miranda and Chris had been speaking to the new Oracle and asked if there'd been anything new to be recorded and Hurr responded with. "I will report what I see currently, for your connection is enough blessing now. When you tie together, please ensure you do so here upon Ork as it will be a grand celebration."

Chris assured the oracle that they would indeed be back when that was to happen. For now they both had things to sort out before moving forward. He took her hand and they left the Oracle's alcove.

"So what do you want to do while we're waiting for our transport time?" He had missed Ork and was taking advantage of everything while he was there.

"Let's go to the lake."

He was all for that and they headed to their travel pod and stopped at the hotel they had been staying at and grabbed a change of clothing and a towel. Chris left a message for their friends and told them they'd be back in time to head back to Earth.

She laid back and floated in the ring they had brought, smiled and sighed. She was so relaxed and she could feel Chris drawing from her. She looked up at the evening sky, the blue spreading like the blue light she had surrounding her. Chris was relaxed under her his chest to her back. She sat in his lap as he ran his free hand in the water. His other arm draped lightly around her waist. She shifted on to her side making his bottom dip deeper into the water and he automatically wrapped both his arms around her.

"We should get going soon. We don't want to miss our transport."

"Mmm." His response was totally lacking conviction and she grinned her lopsided grin and nuzzled under his chin.

"You're tickling me." He said opening one eye and peeking at her, his face evidently showing her she was doing more than that. She shifted again, sliding her feet into the water on either side of his body, effectively straddling him.

"Umm..." He was more alert now as she ran her fingers up his chest, through the wet hair. and to his neck.

"Good, Maybe I can make it fancy and we'll both be happy travelers when we head home."

"Oh well I rather enjoy the sounds of that, what do you have in mind?" He asked as she got closer to him.

"Mmmm... let me see... how about this?" She found his lips tantalized him. He groaned and he slipped into the water with her still attached to him, Happily he allowed her sweet assault to his senses as he wrapped one of his arms around her and used his other one and legs to keep them afloat.

He pulled them to the surface so they could breath. his hands coming up and pushing her long hair from her face.

"Girl I'm beginning to think you will be the end of me." He kissed her back

"Oh hunny, this is only the beginning." she said with a cheeky grin.

**THE END... Or is it?**

Song by Cavo: I got to let it go

watch?v=-zMi31Wq2-A


End file.
